El sol brilla en lo alto de nuevo (oneshots Trolls de dreamworks)
by AmbarRmnf
Summary: Una recopilación de pequeñas historias acerca de la nueva vida de los trolls tras reconciliarse con sus antiguos enemigos, los bertenos, ¡espero lo disfruten! (Imágen por MerryRain 15)
1. Chapter 1

Era un día brillante y soleado en pueblo berteno, uno que no se había vuelto a ver en años, al menos hasta que los trolls llegaron a ocupar su lugar en el árbol troll nuevamente.

Y era justamente gracias a eso que también era una mañana agitada, pues desde que su hogar fuera destruido por la malvada chef real algunas semanas atrás, nuestros pequeños amigos ahora se veían forzados a tener que reconstruir sus hogares de nuevo. Pero no lo mal interpreten, para ellos eso no representaba una tarea tediosa y pesada, en realidad, era bastante divertido.

Desde escoger la semilla adecuada para cada tipo de casa, regarla y hacerla crecer hasta colocarla en la rama indicada y decorarla, todo era mágico y tan lleno de color que las canciones y los juegos estaban siempre a la orden del día.

Ahí podía verse a Grandulón y al señor peluche regando una diminuta semilla color turquesa, que tras un par de minutos llegaba a crecer quince veces su tamaño y se convertía en una enorme flor de diversas tonalidades de color azul y a Satín, Seda y DJ haciendo un par de cortes en las hojas para crear ventanas y puertas, o a Cooper y Chiquilina pintando los bordes de los pétalos. Incluso Bridget estaba ahí para colocar la casa en lo alto del árbol, respaldada por Poppy que ya se encontraba en la cima de la rama destinada, alzando los brazos para cuidar que la flor se colocase justo en el lugar correcto.

-Sólo un poquitín más a la derecha - Poppy llevaba ambas manos alrededor de su boca para que su voz llegara a los oidos de su amiga alto y claro.

Bridget se estiró un poco más con algo de esfuerzo y teniendo la flor extendida en su palma la colocó justo debajo de la rama. A continuación, la planta se hizo un ovillo y de la punta que formaban las terminaciones de las hojas salió un hilillo de color verde que se aferró a la base de la rama del árbol por sí mismo.

-Muy bien Bridget- celebró Poppy

-Sí-dijo Cooper

-Ha quedado perfecto- terciaron las gemelas

Bridget sonrió un poco al tiempo que se ruborizaba un tanto apenada por tantos cumplidos.

-Mmmm siento que le falta algo- objetó Grandulón ladeando la cabeza en dirección a la casa nueva.

-¿Enserio?- preguntó Poppy no tan convencida de la opinión de su amigo.

-Yo me encargo- Diamantino se abrió paso entre la multitud y ... bueno, lanzó una explosión de diamantina a toda la casa, decorándola con patrones de puntitos y gusanillos de brillantina en la parte superior e inferior del ovillo. Todos los ahí presentes celebraron el nuevo cambio satisfechos de su trabajo.

-Genial, ahora sólo nos quedan 95 casas más, vamos chicos- instó Cupper mientras todos se retiraban para continuar con sus tareas.

-¿Alguno de ustedes ha visto a Ramón?- Poppy preguntó de repente- se supone que ya debería estar aquí.

Era cierto, el día anterior todos habían acordado reunirse para ayudar al resto del pueblo a reconstruir sus hogares. Ramón era muy bueno en todo a lo que construir podía referirse, después de todo había creado un búnquer lo suficientemente capaz para mantener al pueblo oculto de los vertenos durante días, era por eso que su presencia era tan necesaria y aún así no aparecía por ninguna parte.

Había que remontarse a un par de horas atrás para desvelar el misterio de su desaparición, pues lo que había ocurrido era lo siguiente:

Como era usual, Ramón se había despertado antes que ningún otro troll esa mañana, no era que realmente existiese una razón para ello pero la costumbre de llevar provisiones a su búnquer a primera hora del día en caso de que alguna catástrofe sucediera ya era algo habitual en él. Así pues, salió de su saco de dormir, lo enrolló perfectamente y lo dejó junto al resto de sus cosas, cerca de lo que alguna vez fue el hogar que compartía con su abuela. Tomó su vieja mochila de viaje y valiéndose de su cabellera bajó de la rama en la que estaba parado hasta llegar al suelo.

Posteriormente, se encaminó hacia la fuente que servía de suministro de agua a todos los trolls, ubicada justo en el límite del jardín que rodeaba el árbol en el que vivían y tras alcanzar el borde de la misma, sacó un bote de vidrio de su mochila, lo llenó de agua hasta el borde, lo cerró con fuerza, volvió a guardarlo y tras pezcar unas cuantas moras en el camino para desayunar y otras más para almacenar en su casa, regresó a su hogar nuevamente.

Una vez lo hizo, dirigió su vista hacia lo poco que quedaba de su antiguo hogar y lanzó un suspiro apesadumbrado. El tiempo había terminado por convertir la linda flor de azafrán que era su casa en un guijarro negro del color del carbón, muerto y carente de vida. Una masa inerte, estática y deprimente. Algo muy parecido a lo que él se había convertido el día en que perdió al único familiar que le quedaba en el mundo.

Sin detenerse mucho a pensarlo, se abrió paso al interior de la flor y, depositando en el suelo sus cosas, comenzó a inspeccionar el lugar. Todo estaba cubierto de polvo por todas partes: las porcelanas de su abuela, los juguetes que tenía cuando niño, el comedor, la sala, en fin. Ramón pasó su mano por la estantería frente al comedor de forma distraída y un par de minutos después volvió su vista, interesado en un objeto en particular.

Se trataba de una foto familiar en la que su abuela sonreía a la cámara con él en sus brazos. Ella llevaba ese pomposo chal de lana rosa como siempre, su anticuado vestido blanco de seda y su enorme cabellera del color de la menta en forma de bolita encima de la cabeza. De niño, Ramón siempre le había dicho que su cabello era como un enorme malvavisco. Ese recuerdo le hizo reír un poco, aunque al mismo tiempo le hizo sentir un hueco en el estómago. Esa era una sensación bastante incómoda.

-¡RAMÓN!

El troll lanzó un grito al escuchar su nombre de forma tan súbita y escandaloza al tiempo que perdía el equilibrio y se precipitaba al suelo. Por suerte, pudo atrapar la fotografía entre sus manos antes de que ésta se rompiera al chocar contra el piso.

-¡Poppy!, ¿qué ocurre?, ¿los bertenos se han vuelto locos?, ¿han intentado comerse a alguien?- Ramón salió disparado de su casa con un enorme tenedor en la mano (cortesía de Bridget) listo para enfrentar a cualquiera que intentara meterse en su camino.

-¿Qué?- la recién nombrada reina lo miró desconcertada- no, lo que ocurre es...

-¿Alguien necesita RCP?, ¿la chef psicópata ha vuelto para vengarse?, ¿a cuántos hemos perdido ya?

-No Ramón, yo sólo vine a...

-¡TE DIJE QUE COMER SÁNDWICHES EN REBANADAS TRIANGULARES PODÍA SER PELIGROSO, LAS PUNTAS SON DEMASIADO AFILADAS!- dijo Ramón tomando a su amiga por los hombros al borde del pánico.

-¡RAMÓN TODO EL MUNDO ESTÁ BIEN, QUIERES ESCUCHARME!- exclamó Poppy harta de tantas interrupciones.

Ramón bajó el tenedor y retiró ambas manos de los hombros de la princesa- ah, si, lo siento, ¿porqué estás aquí entonces?, ¿no se supone que deberías estar con el resto?

-Más bien tú ya deberías estar con el resto-apuntó Poppy con su característica sonrisa, mostrándole la hora con el reloj que llevaba en la mano -Honestamente Ramón, ¿qué has estado haciendo en toda la mañana?- rió un poco al notar la cara de confusión que ponía su amigo al ver lo tarde que era ya.

-Arreglando lo que queda de mi casa, ¿qué otra cosa podría estar haciendo?- se defendió un tanto enfadando, apuntando en dirección a la flor de azafrán maltrecha que tenía detrás de él.

Poppy observó el hogar de Ramón alzando una ceja duditativa- Es... eh... linda- mintió intentando esbozar una sonrisa- ¿pero no crees que le hace falta un poquito de color?

El troll suspiró entristecido- Por supuesto que le falta color, está muerta, necesito encontrar otro lugar en dónde poner mis cosas.

-Ah, pues si ese es el problema nosotros podemos solucionarlo, ¿verdad chicos?- apuntó Poppy con optimismo en tanto sus amigos aparecían como por arte de magia detrás del follaje del árbol.

-Sí, te ayudaremos a encontrar una casa nueva- dijo Diamantino.

-Una muy grande- secundó Cupper.

-Y acogedora- terció Grandulón abrazando a su mascota.

\- Eh, muchas gracias a todos, pero creo que puedo hacerlo solo- Ramón se negó con cortesía

-Hay vamos Ramón, podemos ayudarte- objetó Poppy

-Será divertido- le animaron Satín y Seda.

Ramón recorrió con la mirada a todos sus nuevos amigos no muy convencido, no estaba muy seguro de cómo resultaría todo aquello con ellos a cargo y tampoco quería pensar en qué clase de casa estrafalaria y psicodélica, repleta de moños de colores y diamantina acabarían por intentar construirle.

-Está bien, pero no viviré en una casa llena de diamantina y dulces- les advirtió alzando un dedo en el aire.

-¿Qué quieres que busquemos para tí entonces?- preguntó Poppy emocionada por la idea de haber obtenido el permiso de Ramón para poder ayudarle en algo.

-Supongo que una flor de azafrán es más que suficiente- arguyó Ramón de forma distraída.

-Muy bien amigos, ya lo escucharon, pongámonos en marcha- continuó Poppy dirigiéndose a todo el grupo.

-¡Gallina el que quede al último!- gritó Copper bajando apresuradamente del árbol, en tanto que los demás corrían tras de él.

-Un momento- Ramón abrió los ojos como platos una vez procesó lo que estaban a punto de hacer sus amigos-, no, no, no, no, esperen, en esta época no...- pero sus palabras llegaron demasiado tarde, pues todo el mundo se había ido ya- bah, olvídenlo, ya se darán cuenta por sí solos- refunfuñó al ver la poca atención que le habían prestado.

-En fin- pensó- más vale que comience a ayudar a Bridget con las casas que faltan, no me sorprendería que ellos ya se hayan olvidado de todo lo que tenían que hacer el día de hoy- y dicho esto, se puso en marcha.

Después de todo tenía razón, sus amigos se habían entusiasmado tanto con la idea de conseguirle un hogar nuevo que ni siquiera recordaban qué era lo que habían estado haciendo aquella mañana.

Los chicos gastaron todo lo que restaba de la mañana buscando la flor. Recorrieron cada palmo del jardín, levantaron cada roca y revisaron detrás de cada arbusto, de tal forma que no hubo un sólo lugar hacia el cual no hubiesen asomado su vista, pero desafortunadamente, ninguno de ellos tuvo éxito alguno. Cansados y decepcionados, decidieron darse por vencidos y encaminarse hacia la casa de Ramón para comunicarle la noticia.

Poppy llamó a la puerta tan pronto se encontraron en la casa de su amigo, no obstante, no obtuvo respuesta.

-¿Ramón?, ¿Ramón estás ahí?- clamó la reina, tocando de forma tan repetitiva que la puerta terminó por ceder y abrirse por sí misma. Poppy se asomó dentro, pero no encontró a nadie.

-Tal parece que no está- observó Satín.

-Quizás continue allá afuera buscando la flor- sugirió Diamantino

Poppy suspiró resignada, llevando su vista al suelo que estaba cubierto de polvo, pedazos de pétalos muertos y una fotografía de cara al suelo. La troll se acercó a recogerla curiosa- Sí, probablemente- respondió un tanto distraída, limpiando la tierra que le había caído encima al retrato, producto del pasar de los años.

-Oh no, chicos, acabo de recordar que prometí ayudarle a la señora Rosepuff a colocar las ventanas de su casa- dijo Suki bastante angustiada.

-Yo le dije al señor Snorry que pintaría las tejas de su jardín- recordó Grandulón.

-Y se supone que nosotros regresaríamos a ayudar a Bridget antes de que cayera la tarde- apuntó Copper un tanto alarmado.

Poco a poco, los trolls comenzaron a recordar las tareas a las que se habían comprometido con creciente sobresalto y fueron a ocuparse de ello sin mayor demora.

-¿Vienes con nosotros Poppy?- preguntó Copper al ver que su amiga no se movía del sitio en el que estaba parada.

-Ammmm no, adelántense ustedes, yo creo que me quedaré a seguir buscando- respondió Poppy con una sonrisa.

-Pero si ya hemos recorrido todo el jardín buscándola- evidenció Grandulón confundido.

-Sí, pero no hemos ido aún a pueblo berteno- insistió la troll.

-Bien, te veremos más tarde entonces- dijo Copper a modo de despedida. Grandulón le dijo adiós con la mano y ambos desaparecieron detrás de la puerta.

Poppy tomó la foto entre sus manos nuevamente y volvió a observarla, Ramón y su abuela se veían tan contentos sonriendo a la cámara. Se preguntó en ese momento cuán triste debía sentirse su amigo tras la pérdida de su casa. El lugar estaba completamente seco y una vez que una flor se secaba no había nada que se pudiera hacer.

Ramón no iba a admitirlo, pero la idea de dejar su casa atrás por segunda ocasión realmente le dolía y Poppy podía asegurar que ese cúmulo de ceniza ennegrecida había sido antes la linda flor de azafrán que tanto se habían empeñado en encontrar y a la que su amigo no quería renunciar tan fácilmente.

Pensando en todas estas cuestiones, Poppy colocó el retrato de vuelta en la estantería frente al comedor y sin tardar un minuto más, bajó del árbol y se encaminó a pueblo berteno decidida a encontrar esa flor lo más pronto posible.

El pueblo era un lugar en verdad fascinante para la pequeña reina, pues siempre había algo nuevo por descubrir en él. Tenía tantas tiendas tan llenas de curiosidades y tantos sitios diferentes a los que nunca había ido que simplemente no podía dar dos pasos sin distraerse, no obstante logró llegar hasta la plaza del pueblo sin olvidar su objetivo principal.

Hasta ese entonces había recorrido unas doce casas, cinco tiendas y tres florerías solo para darse cuenta de que los jardines de los bertenos a duras penas y estaban cubiertos de pasto y que las florerías vendían racimos de tallos verdes y tiraban las flores a la basura.

Cansada y bastante decepcionada, Poppy salió de la cuarta florería pensando en rendirse cuando súbitamente encontró frente a la tienda una carreta repleta de flores. No tuvo que pensárselo dos veces, tan rápido como pudo, corrió hasta la carreta y se dirigió al dueño de la misma, un berteno ya un tanto anciano con el cabello semicanoso y una barba que le llegaba hasta el estómago. Era de complexión delgada y llevaba un par de vaqueros, una camisa a cuadros de manga larga y un sombrero de paja en la cabeza.

-¿Disculpe?- gritó la troll desde el piso.

-¿Eh?- el berteno miró hacia uno y otro lado de la calle sin encontrar a nadie.

-Aquí abajo.

-Oh, hola pequeñita- el anciano llevó su vista hacia abajo sonriente.

-Buen día señor, son unas flores preciosas las que lleva ahí- dijo Poppy.

-¿Te gustan las flores?- preguntó el berteno confundido.

-Por supuesto, ¡me encantan!, ¿no le parecen bonitas también?

El aludido llevó su vista en dirección a la carreta y se rascó la nuca indeciso- eh sí, supongo que sí, pero eso no se venden bien, la gente del pueblo prefiere los tallos.

-Es una lástima, son tan lindas, y precisamente por eso quería reguntarle, ¿de dónde ha sacado tantas? llevo horas buscando un campo de flores y hasta ahora no he encontrado ninguno.

-¡Tenemos uno muy grande en nuestra granja!- exclamó una tercera voz bastante más aguda que la del anciano.

Poppy llevó su vista hacia la dirección de donde ésta provenía y no tardó en toparse con un pequeño berteno de cabello azul, tan delgado como su abuelo y ataviado con la misma vestimenta prácticamente.

-Este es mi nieto Garrim. Saluda Garrim- instó el granjero a su nieto con un codazo en el hombro. El niño se sobó el hombro un tanto adolorido, pero aún así se inclinó para estrechar su dedo contra la mano de la troll, ya que su mano era demasiado grande como para saludarla.

-Con gusto te llevaremos a nuestro campo, pero el abuelo tiene que entregar nuestro cargamento de flores al encargado de la tienda primero- dijo Garrim.

-Ese viejo de Eleuterio- gruñó el anciano- cree que por recibir a la niña rica del banquero puede tenerme aquí esperando, no sabe que tengo más entregas por hacer.

-La hija del banquero de la ciudad va a casarse pronto y está buscando algo con qué adornar el lugar en dónde va a hacer su fiesta- suzurró Garrim al oído de Poppy para explicar las quejas de su abuelo -pero la señorita es demasiado exigente y hasta ahora nadie ha podido hacerla feliz.

Justo cuando aquella charla se estaba dando lugar, un caballo comletamente desbocado entró en escena y se dedicó a dar saltos, patadas y relinchos desesperados por todas partes, tirando todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor. Tal fué el caso, que terminó por darle una fuerte patada a la carreta y ésta comenzó a rodar cuesta abajo para la desgracia del pobre granjero y su nieto.

-¡ALGUIEN DETENGA A ESE ANIMAL, SE HA VUELTO COMPLETAMENTE LOCO!- gritó un joven berteno que segundos después se presentó corriendo tras del caballo tan desesperado como el mismo animal.

-¡MIS FLORES!- se lamentó el anciano llevandose ambas manos a la cabeza.

-Ay no- dijo la pequeña reina preocupada por lo que acababa de suceder. Finalmente había encontrado la forma de conseguir la flor para la casa de Ramón pero cuando la oportunidad se le presentaba, un caballo loco arruinaba sus planes- Vamos Garrim- clamó resuelta- iremos tras la carreta- y dicho esto, salió disparada en dirección a ella. Poppy acababa de decidir que nada iba a interponerse en su camino esta vez.

Y de esa manera, ambos corrieron tras del vehículo con todas sus fuerzas. Las ruedas de la carreta se impulsaban cada vez a mayor velocidad a cada segundo y apenas un par de minutos más tarde, el callejón por el cual circulaba, dió paso a la plaza central del pueblo por donde transitaban cientos de personas. Cualquier cosa podía suceder y Poppy tenía que pensar en algo rápido antes de que ocurriera una catástrofe. Buscó con los ojos en todas direcciones, intentando idear un plan cuando de improvisto, su vista chocó con el letrero colgante de un restaurante a mitad de la calle y valiéndose de su cabellera, logró tomar el impulso suficiente como para poder subirse a ella. El letrero de una taberna próxima bastó para hacer cambiar de dirección al carro de flores.

Pero justo cuando todo parecía ir de maravilla, un muro repleto de leña astillosa a medio cortar se alzó de improvisto a medio camino.

-¡Garrin!- exclamó Poppy buscando refuerzos al no encontrar salida en aquella situación.

El niño, bastante nervioso, paseó su vista por todo el lugar hasta que finalmente se encontró con el entarimado de una enorme caja de olmo a medio terminar y deslizó ésta con todas sus fuerzas, en dirección a la pared de tablillas de madera, de tal forma que quedó vertical al muro y la carreta pudo pasar sobre de ella sin ningún problema.

Poppy suspiró aliviada al verse librada del problema pero apenas volteó hacia adelante, se encontró con una roca enorme a escasos metros de distancia impidiéndole el paso. Por fortuna, Garrin llegó justo a tiempo como para poder subirse al vehículo y hacerlo cambiar de dirección con su peso.

El carrito entonces pudo continuar moviéndose sin ningún percanse por todo el pastizal que tenía delante de él. Tal parecía que habían llegado a la región más despoblada de pueblo verteno pues se apreciaban más vacas, cerdos, burros, borregos y demás animales que viviendas. Aquella, hay que admitirlo, era una vista mucho más agradable, por lo menos podía verse algo de verde alrededor. No obstante, Poppy y Garrin habrían preferido nunca haber llegado a ese lugar pues terminaron topándose con una vaca que, indignada por haber sido golpeada por la carreta, le dió una patada con tanta fuerza que hizo a ese par volar por los aires junto con todo el cargamento de flores que llevaban consigo.

Un par de kilómetros más lejos y ajeno a toda la situación, se encontraba el anciano vendedor de tallos, que no paraba de lanzar insultos y reproches al joven cuyo caballo acababa de tirar al caño toda su mercancía y con ello dos meses de duro esfuerzo.

-¡Eres un desconsiderado, deberías vigilar más de cerca a ese animal tuyo!, ¡ahora cómo te figuras que voy a recuperar todo el dinero que iba a ganar con mis tallos!- bramó por quinceava ocasión.

-¡Ya le he dicho que no ha sido mi culpa, ha sido el caballo el que se ha asustado con una serpiente a medio camino, qué supone que podía hacer yo en ese momento!- respondió el joven, harto hasta la coronilla de tantos reclamos.

-¡No lo sé, ¿tal vez detenerlo?, ¿no te parece una buena opción?!

-¡Eso era justo lo que estaba intentando hacer!

-¡Pues debiste haberlo intentado mejor, grandísimo pedazo de...- desgraciadamente, el anciano no pudo continuar con su pacífica conversación, pues justo en aquel instante, la carreta, junto con el pequeño verteno y la troll, aterrizó en medio de la pelea.

-Aquí está su carreta- dijo Poppy arrastrando las palabras gracias al mareo que tenía encima. Su cabello enmarañado estaba cubierto de hojas por todas partes y su vestido estaba manchado de tierra y lodo, pero al menos se mantenía en una pieza.

Garrin, por otro lado, había dejado medio estómago atrás, o al menos eso sentía. En cuanto bajó, no tuvo otro remedio que correr hasta el árbol más cercano y vomitar. Mas fuera de eso, todo había salido bien a final de cuentas.

Lo que aconteció después de eso, ocurrió tan rápido que tanto el anciano como el joven a duras penas y tuvieron tiempo para procesarlo.

Resultó pues, que el señor Eleuterio, dueño de la florería, se presentó con las manos sudorosas y las piernas temblando como gelatina pues junto a él estaba la mujer más exigente de todo pueblo berteno, Gilda, la hija caprichosa del banquero que hasta entonces había rechazado todas las propuestas de decoración que el pobre florista había intentado mostrarle.

Claro estaba que cuando llegó hasta donde estaba la carreta con la nueva mercancía, la mujer ni siquiera osó mirar las flores y las rechazó de todas maneras, pero Poppy fué lo suficientemente inteligente como para convencerla de utilizar las flores y no los tallos para adornar la iglesia e incluso el salón de fiestas.

-Piénselo desde esta perspectiva, nadie en todo el pueblo podrá igualarsele, ¡tendrá la boda más colorida, más alegre y más linda de todas!- la animó la troll.

Gilda permaneció pensativa por un momento- sí, supongo que tienes razón, a nadie de aquí se le ocurriría utilizar las flores para decorar una fiesta, esta gente es demasiado corriente. Está bien, me las llevaré todas- aceptó, y de esta forma, Garrin y su abuelo vendieron todas sus flores de un solo golpe.

El anciano a duras penas y podía creérselo, nunca había tenido tanta suerte hasta entonces, podía asegurar incluso que bien ese podía ser uno de los mejores días de su vida.

De esa forma, la hija del banquero quedó finalmente complacida; el señor Eleuterio, quien fué contratado por ella como su florista principal, suplicó al anciano llevar a su tienda cuando menos tres cargamentos de flores por semana para llevar a cabo su tarea y el viejo granjero quedó totalmente satisfecho de saber que podría ganar lo triple de lo que ganaba mensualmente en tan sólo tres semanas. Quien se llevó la mejor parte de todo fué Garrin, pues eso significaba que podría comer de forma provechosa por mucho tiempo gracias a la suerte de su abuelo y el joven del caballo... bueno, el agradeció que la aparición de Gilda fuera lo suficientemente larga como para permitirle escapar de las garras de aquel viejo loco que había prometido bailar sobre su tumba hasta el final de los tiempos.

-No sé como agradecer todo lo que has hecho por nosotros pequeña- dijo el anciano una vez todo hubo terminado.

-Bueno, he estado buscando una flor de azafrán por todas partes desde esta mañana y me preguntaba si usted tendría alguna entre todas las flores de su granja- respondió la troll esperanzada.

-Vaya, las flores de azafrán no suelen darse muy bien por esta temporada- argumentó el granjero rascándose la panza- me temo que no ha crecido ninguna en nuestro jardín.

Poppy suspiró desilusionada ante estas palabras. Tal parecía que la suerte no estaba de su lado aquel día.

-¿Realmente no podemos hacer nada por ella?- instó Garrin al ver la cara de tristeza que ponía su nueva amiga.

-Hum- su abuelo comenzó a rascarse la cabeza al tiempo que parecía intentar recordar algo- creo que aún tengo alguna por aquí- dijo urgando en los bolsillos de su pantalón- Ehhhh... ¡sí, aquí está!- celebró triunfal, mostrándole a Poppy y a su nieto una bolita del tamaño de la mitad de su plama, muy parecida a una cebolla en miniatura, pero de color café- seguro que eso puede servirte.

-¿Está seguro?- indagó Poppy al tiempo que recibía la bolita de color café por parte del anciano.

-Bueno, no es una flor de azafrán, pero estoy seguro que si la cuidas adecuadamente valdrá la pena- respondió el anciano con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo, muchas gracias- Poppy guardó el regalo del granjero dentro de su cabellera y se despidió de sus amigos.

-Adiós, ven a visitarnos cuando quieras- exclamó Garrin antes de que la troll se perdiera de vista entre las calles.

Poppy regresó a la casa de Ramón por tercera vez un tanto cabizbaja. Realmente se había esforzado por conseguir esa flor de azafrán para hacer feliz a su amigo pero no había podido conseguirlo. No quería ver la cara de desilución que pondría Ramón cuando se enterara de su fracaso.

-¿Poppy?- la voz de Ramón se escuchó justo detrás de ella una vez estuvo a la entrada de su casa.

-Eh, hola Ramón- Poppy se giró para encararlo con una sonrisa forzada en el rostro. No estaba muy segura de cómo recibirlo en esa situación.

-¿Has estado aquí toda la tarde?- Ramón dejó su mochila de viaje en el suelo sin reparar en el estado emocional de su amiga- no te he visto por ninguna parte.

-No, en realidad estuve buscando la flor de azafrán por el pueblo pero...- suspiró, más le valía soltarlo pronto, antes de que cualquier otra cosa sucediera- en verdad, en verdad, en verdad intenté conseguirla, pero al parecer los vertenos no encuentran las flores tan bonitas como nosotros porque en lugar de dejarlas crecer, las cortan y venden los tallos en las florerías, así que no pude conseguirla por ninguna parte, aunque luego me topé con un ganjero muy amable que tenía una carreta repleta de flores pero un caballo hizo que la carreta rodara cuesta abajo en dirección a la plaza principal y perdí mucho tiempo intentando recuperarla. Sin embargo, resulta que el azafrán no se dá bien en esta temporada y que el señor no tenía una sola flor de esas- dijo Poppy de forma tan apresurada que Ramón a duras penas pudo captar el mensaje completo- y sólo pude conseguir esto para tí, realmente lo siento Ramón- finalizó extrayendo la bolita en forma de cebolla de su cabellera rosada.

-Pero si ese es un bulbo de azafrán tonta- respondió Ramón conteniendo la risa.

-¿Qué?- exclamó la troll no pudiéndoselo creer.

Ramón suspiró, a veces realmente no podía creer lo despistada que llegaba a ser esa mujer, aunque, después de todo, eso le ocurría por no prestarle la atención suficiente cuando hablaba- Normalmente los bulbos se encuentran a cierta profundidad debajo de la tierra y las hojas comienzan a salir en otoño- explicó Ramón- no florecen sino hasta el mes entrante así que, probablemente te encontraste con muchos azafranes a lo largo del camino, pero no te diste cuenta de ello.

-¿Sabes?, pudiste habérnoslo dicho- arguyó Poppy.

-Hey, intenté explicárselos, pero como siempre ustedes se fueron antes de que pudiera terminar de hacerlo.

-¿Enserio?- preguntó Poppy esbozando una sonrisita inocente. Ramón se limitó a dirigirle una mirada bastante significativa.

-Lo siento- se disculpó.

-Bueno, no tiene demasiada importancia- respondió Ramón poniendo los ojos en blanco- de todas formas gracias Poppy, no creí que llegarías tan lejos por algo como "eso"- continuó sintiéndose un tanto incómodo. Realmente no se le daba bien eso de dar las gracias.

-Oye, para eso están los amigos- dijo Poppy corriendo a darle un gran abrazo a Ramón. Él correspondió el gesto en el acto sin mucha dificultad. Y no iba a admitirlo, pero poder abrazarla de esa forma lo hacía realmente feliz.

-¿Entonces?, ¿cantarías conmigo?- preguntó el troll tomando de las manos a su "amiga" una vez el abrazo hubo terminado.

-Claro- sonrió Popy. Ella no se perdería por NADA del mundo una oportunidad como esa, el que Ramón se ofreciera a cantar con ella no era algo que pasara todos los días, ¡y él tenía una voz tan linda!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La canción que elegí para esta momento se llama "fix you" de coldplay, les dejo aquí la letra:

When you try your best but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want but not what you need  
When you feel so tired but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse

When the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

High up above or down below  
When you're too in love to let it go  
If you never try you'll never know  
Just what you're worth

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

Tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you cannot replace  
Tears come streaming down your face  
And I

Tears come streaming down your face  
I promise you I will learn from all my mistakes  
Tears come streaming down your face  
And I

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aquella era una canción muy emotiva. Hablaba acerca de la derrota, de las cosas que ya no pueden reemplazarse, del amor que no podrá volver de nuevo, y no estamos hablando precisamente de lo que sentía por Poppy, si no de las personas que ya no estaban más a su lado. Pero también hablaba de la esperanza, del consuelo que puede darte un amigo y de aprender de tus propios errores.

Con cada frase, el bulbo de azafrán hacía germinar la linda flor de color morado que llevaba dentro y muy pronto, ésta obtuvo el tamaño adecuado.

Poppy y Ramón se las ingeniaron para hacer colgar la flor de la misma rama en dónde estaba la vieja casa de la abuela de Ramón. Podría sonar extraño, pero el ovillo negro y muerto que pendía a un lado, se veía de alguna forma más joven y bello con esa linda flor morada balanceándose a un lado de él.


	2. Poppy se enferma

Era un día como cualquiera en pueblo berteno, el sol resplandecía en lo alto, los pájaros trinaban, los cuervos graznaban y los trolls, como todas las mañanas, cantaban y bailaban alegremente.

Todo el mundo estaba de buen humor, incluso Ramón, que pese al alboroto que armaban sus vecinos, había conseguido salir a regar el antiguo huerto que su abuela tenía sobre la casa, pero que por razones obvias había tenido que cambiar de lugar, ahora encima del azafrán morado que Poppy le había regalado, con una sonrisa en el rostro. No estaba de más decir que comenzaba a acostumbrarse a las canciones matutinas. Sin embargo, ésta canción en específico tenía algo raro, a pesar de tener la misma letra y la misma melodía de siempre.

Inquietado por esta observación, Ramón dejó a un lado la pequeña regadera de metal que tenía consigo y hechó una ojeada a la parte inferior del árbol por donde todo el mundo solía transitar hasta la puesta de sol. El troll frunció el seño, tal y como lo había sospechado, Poppy no estaba entre la multitud. Eso era más que extraño, puesto que era la hora de cantar y la reina JAMÁS se perdía la hora de cantar. Después de la hora de abrazar, esa era su parte favorita del día.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Ramón se dirigió a la casa de Poppy y no tardó en encontrarse a Satín, Seda, Copper, Diamantino y Grandulón a la entrada de la misma.

-¡Ramón!- exclamó Satín al verlo llegar.

-¿Qué hay?- respondió el aludido a modo de saludo- ¿porqué Poppy no está ahí afuera haciendo escándalo como el resto de ustedes?- preguntó evidentemente confundido.

La respuesta a esto, no obstante, llegó corriendo apresuradamente desde el interior del ovillo rosado, que era el hogar de Poppy y su padre el rey Pepe, portando un par de audífonos enormes de color blanco.

-¡Chicos... el... el rey Pepe acaba de informarme, Poppy está enferma!- exclamó DJ presa del pánico y no pasó mucho tiempo antes que el resto del grupo adoptara la misma emoción en sus rostros.

Al ver esto, la paranoia de Ramón despertó desde lo más profundo de su ser, como solía pasar siempre en situaciones difíciles.

-¿Qué... qué tan grave es?, ¿es contagioso?- dijo dirigiéndose a Suki claramente alterado- ¡necesitamos establecer un perímetro de sanidad en el área!, ¡todos consigan una mascarilla a prueba de un posible virus letal y declaren a la población en cuarentena!- comenzó a gritar aterrado por todas partes.

-¿Eh?, hay no Ramón, cálmate, sólo es un resfriado- dijo Suki restándole importancia.

Esto bastó para que Ramón dejara de correr de un lado a otro solicitando provisiones para mantener aislada a toda la comunidad, sin embargo preguntó receloso y con bastante desconfianza- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

-Sólo tiene tos y algo de fiebre- obvió ella. Pero si bien esto había bastado para mantener a raya a Ramón, no había sido suficiente para calmar al resto de sus amigos.

-¿T-tos?- dijo Diamantino con vos temblorosa.

-¡¿Y fiebre?!- secundó Grandulón temblando de miedo.

-Un momento, ¿que no el paranoico del grupo aquí soy yo?- argumentó Ramón no entendiendo la reacción de aquellos dos- se supone que es sólo un resfriado ¿o no?

-Sí, para cualquier otro troll es sólo un resfriado- respondió Copper en un hilo de voz.

-Pero cuando se trata de Poppy- continuó Satín.

-Es como tratar con un loco- finalizó Seda.

-¡Sus facultades mentales no están del todo en orden cuando se enferma, si es que entiendes de lo que estoy hablando!- bramó Diamantino mirando a Ramón fijamente a los ojos y sarandeándolo por los hombros una y otra vez.

En medio de toda esa conmoción, el ovillo rosa dejó abrir un pétalo y caminando por encima de éste llegó el rey Peppe con un par de bolsas negras debajo de los ojos, producto de una mala noche de sueño.

Los amigos de Poppy hicieron todo lo posible por mantener la compostura al verlo llegar, incluso Diamantino dejó de agitar a Ramón para estar atento a lo que el padre de Poppy tenía que decir.

-He logrado hacer que tome un calmante y dormirá por un par de horas- anunció el rey lanzando un bostezo a media oración- ya no se me ocurre que otra cosa puedo darle para quitarle el resfriado.

-¡Yo tengo un remedio!- anunció Ramón arrastrando sus palabras y tambaleándose de un lado para el otro. A Diamantino se le había pasado la mano con el pobre de Ramón, quien no dejaba de dar traspiés por todas partes.

Finalmente, y con un poco de esfuerzo, logró llegar hasta donde estaba el rey y extrayendo un lápiz y una pequeña libreta de su cabellera azul comenzó a hacerle una serie de preguntas, con toda la actitud de un médico experimentado, al rey Pepe acerca de los síntomas de la paciente.

-¿Desde hace cuánto comenzó con el resfriado?

-Desde... ayer por la noche.

-¿Tiene fiebre?

-Sí.

-¿Vómito?

-No.

-¿Secreción nasal?

-Sí.

-¿De qué color?

-Azul.

-¿Estornudos?

-Sí.

-¿Con qué frecuencia?

-Casi toda la mañana ha estado tosiendo.

-Excelente- musitó Ramón garabateando en su libreta.

-¿Cu-cuál es el diagnóstico?- preguntó el rey Peppe nervioso y mirando la libreta de solsayo.

-¿Eh?, ah, tiene una gripe de las peores- respondió Ramón restándole importancia al asunto -pero consiga esto, con ello debería estar mejor por la mañana- agregó arrancando la hoja en la cual había estado escribiendo para darsela al rey.

El anciano leyó la lista de principio a fin. Incluía cosas como hojas de orégano, rayadura de limón, naranjas... nada muy difícil de conseguir en realidad- bien, regresaré lo más pronto que pueda- prometió el rey con convicción- ¿podrán hacerse cargo de Poppy mientras no estoy?

-Es lo que hacemos siempre rey Pepe, no se preocupe- respondió Copper resignándose a su cruel destino.

Así pues, el rey se fué en busca de lo necesario para curar a su hija, en tanto el resto de sus amigos se quedaron para cuidar de ella. No fué nada del otro mundo mientras estuvo durmiendo, pero una vez despertó, las cosas comenzaron a complicarse...

Ramón y los chicos estaban jugando monopoly, en la espaciosa sala de paredes color salmón y sillones de color blanco con esponjosos cojines decorados en forma de caramelos, de Poppy cuando esto sucedió. Copper estaba a punto de tirar un seis, en un intento desesperado por ganarle a Seda, quien llevaba la delantera del grupo, cuando escucharon el crujir de un escalón tras de sí.

-Chicos, ¿qué hacen todos aquí?- preguntó la voz ronca de Poppy segundos más tarde. La pobre chica tenía la cara encendida como un tomate, vestía un camisón de algodón de color azul con puntitos blancos, llevaba encima una manta afelpada de color verde y no dejaba de toser. Su cuerpo se balanceaba peligrosamente de un lado al otro, amenazando con desvanecerse en el piso en cualquier momento.

-¡Poppy!- Ramón se levantó inmediatamente de la alfombra azul en forma de flor en la que estaban todos sentados y corrió a sostener a su amiga de los hombros previendo una catástrofe. Preocupado, Ramón colocó una mano en su frente ¡estaba ardiendo en fiebre!, ¡¿pero cómo se le ocurría salir de la cama en esas condiciones?!- ¡¿acaso eres boba?!, ¡no salgas de la cama así como así, estás enferma!- la sermoneó bastante enfadado al tiempo que la llevaba derechito a su habitación, con los otros seis desfilando por detrás.

Poppy tenía una recámara muy linda. El lugar tenía una forma completamente circular, pero aún así era bastante amplio. De los extremos opuestos se alzaban dos enormes ventanales con vista al jardín cubiertos por gruesas cortinas color rosa pastel. Del techo colgaba un candelabro de cristal pequeño, pero muy elegante, que brindaba suficiente luz a todo el cuarto. Su cama, también de forma circular, estaba hecha de heno y la base de la misma, de corteza de pino. A un costado había un librero, en donde guardaba todos sus recortes, un tocador y dos sillones con una mesita de centro que conformaban una sala pequeña y quizás lo único que desentonaba un poco en aquel lugar era el gigantesco collage que tenía entre ambos ventanales, de todos sus amigos y las aventuras que habían vivido juntos, pero era propio esperar eso de Poppy, siempre tenía a sus amigos en mente en todo lo que hacía.

Poppy se metío entre las sábanas de su cama nuevamente con cierta torpeza, pero apenas el grupo quiso darse la media vuelta para dejarla dormir tranquilamente, la troll exclamó enfadada- ¡No me dejen sola!

Todos se giraron, sorprendidos por la actitud de Poppy, quien nunca, jamás, en toda su vida, se enojaba, pero que en ese momento, les estaba gritando como si realmente lo estuviera.

-Malos- lloriqueó con los ojos empapados en lágrimas- iban a dejarme aquí encerrada, completamente sola.

-No... no llores Poppy n-no es eso- la contradijo Grandulón, francamente asustado por el cambio de emociones tan repentino de su amiga.

-Simplemente planeábamos dejarte dormir un poquito más- argumentó DJ igualmente espantada.

-Pero yo ya no tengo sueño- Poppy se cruzó de brazos haciendo un puchero.

-Entonces nos quedaremos contigo a jugar monopoly- dijo Seda enseñándole la caja del juego de mesa.

-Pero tienes que quedarte en cama- continuó Satín de forma autoritaria.

Poppy se limitó a asentir.

Y así, Satín, Seda, Grandulón, Copper, Ramón Diamantino y DJ se sentaron (en ese orden) alrededor de la cama de Poppy, que afortunadamente era lo suficientemente grande como para recivir a los siete, e iniciaron el juego nuevamente.

-Muy bien, ¿quién quiere ser el banco?- preguntó Seda abriendo la caja.

-Oh, oh, yo- Grandulón alzó la mano izquieda enérgicamente.

-Esta vez deberías intentar comprar más propiedades Ramón- arguyó Satín.

-Un troll siempre debe ser ahorrativo, ¿sabes cuánta gente puede perder todo lo que tiene por ese impulso compulsivo de comprar todo lo que ven que tienen ustedes?- respondió el loco instinto de supervivencia de Ramón.

-Lo que sucede es que eres muy avaro- agregó Copper.

-No lo soy, se le llama ser precavido- insistió Ramón.

-¿Listo para la revancha Copper?- Seda interrumpió la conversación impaciente por volver a ganarle.

-Esta vez no te será tan fácil- la retó su amigo sonriente.

Poppy, por otro lado, no lo estaba tanto, miraba a Ramón con el ceño fruncido, aunque con la mirada un tanto perdida y tras un par de minutos de encontrarse en aquel estado, soltó de repente:

-Ramón, ¿por qué estás tan léjos?

El aludido la observó confundida, pues sólo estaba a dos lugares de distancia, con Diamantino y DJ como única separación entre ambos -¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó.

-A que estás demasiado léjos- se quejó nuevamente Poppy.

-Oh, si quieres, puedes tomar mi lugar Ramón- se ofreció DJ.

El troll estaba a punto de negarse, pues le parecía verdaderamente tonto tener que cambiar de lugar sólo por que sí, cuando advirtió que el resto del grupo le indicaba a señas que aceptara cambiar de lugar, parecían bastante asustados por lo que pudiera hacer Poppy si el decía que no. Ramón rodó los ojos exasperado y sabiendo que no iba a ganar nada con hacerse el difícil, terminó por aceptar.

-Está bien, vamos a cambiar de...

-¡Ramón!- lo reprendió Poppy aún más enfadada.

-¿S-sí?- respondió éste un tanto asustado por la forma en que la reina le había gritado. ¿Pero qué demonios le sucedía a Poppy? ella jamás se comportaba de esa manera.

-¿Por qué le estás hablando a Suki?- le recriminó.

-¿Cómo que por qué?, acaba de ofrecerme su...

-Ella te gusta ¿verdad?, por eso le estás hablando- continuó Poppy molesta, sin atender a las palabras de Ramón.

-¿Qué?, ¡no!- exclamó el troll al borde de la incomprensión.

-Mentiroso- refunfuñó ella.

-¡No estoy diciendo mentiras, ella no me gusta!, ¿cómo puedes pensar en esa clase de cosas?.

-Oye comienzo a pensar que en realidad yo no te agrado- DJ se dirigió a Ramón cruzándose de brazos.

-No es eso...- respondió el aludido intentando disculparse.

-Osea que sí te gusta- continuó Poppy.

-Que no- rechistó Ramón malhumorado, pero al ver la expresión que ponía DJ, quizo retractarse nuevamente- es decir sí pero...

-¿Sí?- masculló Poppy.

-¡NO!, Argh- Ramón se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza- ¡Muy bien, escúchenme las dos, todos los que están aquí me agradan por igual ¿entienden?! somos amigos, ¡¿no les parece que eso es algo natural?!- estalló harto de la discusión.

Entonces los ojos de todos los presentes se posaron en él, completamente atónitos ante lo que acababa de decir Ramón.

-Awwwww, Ramón acaba de admitir que le agradamos- dijo Grandulón con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Awwwwww- corearon sus amigos, todo el mundo emocionado por la súbita confesión de Ramón.

El troll no pudo evitar que se le subieran los colores al rostro, realmente no tenía planeado decir algo como eso nunca en toda la historia de su existencia, pero lamentablemente ya estaba hecho y era algo que no podría deshacer nunca.

Para acabar de empeorar las situación, el familiar trinar de una campanilla se escuchó por todo el lugar y a continuación, Diamantino exclamó- ¡Hora de abrazar!.

-Hay no- se lamentó Ramón con la frustración marcada en su semblante. Esa era una de las muchas cosas en ese lugar a las que nunca podría acostumbrarse, los fastidiosos abrazos grupales.

Mientras tanto, y un tanto más léjos de ahí, el rey Pepe se las ingeniaba para conseguir las cosas de la lista que le había dado Ramón. Justamente en ese preciso momento se hayaba frente a la tienda del señor Snorry.

Snorry era un viejo troll de piel verdosa y cabellera azul, quien siempre vestía con un overol de mezclilla, tenía un enorme bigote y el huerto más grande de todo el árbol. Si alguien tenía una gran lista de viveres que comprar, la mejor opción siempre era acudir a su tienda, donde tenía todo lo indispenzable.

-Buenos días Snorry- saludó el rey al llegar al mostrador. El lugar tenía un gran letrero de color blanco en la parte superior que decía "Snorry's" y dentro del local se hallaban a izquierda y dercha, colgadas en las paredes, cientos de cestas de mimbre con todos los frutos y vegetales que cualquiera hubiera podido imaginarse. Como siempre, Snorry lo tenía todo.

-Oh, rey Pepe- respondió el troll sorprendido- qué gusto verlo por aquí esta mañana, ¿qué se le ofrece?- dijo moviendo su bigote de lado a lado.

-Necesito comprar todo lo que viene escrito en este papel, mi hija tiene un resfriado muy fuerte- explicó el rey, no pudiendo evitar que parte de su preocupación se colara entre sus palabras.

-Cómo lo siento rey Pepe, no se preocupe, estoy seguro de que los frutos de mi huerto curarán a la reina Poppy en un santiamén, eh, si me permite- dijo el vendedor con optimismo, tendiendo la mano para que el rey le entregara la lista de compra- veamos que tenemos aquí... ¡una naranja!, venga conmigo- continuó conduciendo al rey Pepe hasta el fondo del local.

Sonaría bastante extraño decirlo, pero así era. En la pequeña pared del fondo del local había tantas canastillas con tantos tipos de naranja distintos, que el rey Pepe estuvo a punto de desmayarse. Estaba más que claro que el señor Snorry quería causar una buena impresión al rey, pero aquello era demasiado.

-Muy bien, tengo naranjas dulces, naranjas agrias, naranjas grandes, medianas, pequeñas, de cáscara gruesa, delgada, rugosa, lisa, de color rojo, amarillo, con mucho jugo, con poco, con semillas y sin ellas- dijo Snorrin orgulloso, mostrándole su mercancía al rey.

El anciano observó el arsenal de frutas que tenía en frente bastante confuso, Ramón no había especificado exactamente qué tipo de naranja quería y él no sabía cuál escoger. Dudó por mucho tiempo entre cuál tomar, pero finalmente dijo- Eh, supongo que las dulces, medianas y de corteza gruesa.

-Sabia decisión rey Pepe, son las que mejor se han dado ésta semana, ahora pasemos al segundo ingrediente- respondió Snorrin- limones, acompáñeme por favor.

Así pasaron al siguiente anaquel de la tienda, donde igualmente, había una variedad inmensa de limones.

-Tengo limones grandes, medianos, pequeños y súper pequeños, con muchas semillas, con pocas, de color verde, amarillo, amarillo con verde, de corteza gruesa, delgada, lisa, rugosa, de forma ovalada y circular, de pulpa jugosa, de pulpa ácida, de sabor amargo, semi amargo y medio dulce.

-Ehhhhh- el rey Pepe comenzó a dudar otra vez, sintiéndose abrumado por tantas opciones- su-supongo que un limón ¿grande? de color ¿verde?

-¡Esos son los mejores!- declaró Snorrin sonriente- vayamos con lo que sigue, ¿mandarinas?, ¡tengo muchas!, por aquí por favor. Tengo mandarinas verdes, anaranjadas y rojas, ovaladas, circulares, alargadas y muy anchas, grandes, chicas, medianas, con muchas semillas, con pocas, de sabor dulce, agrio y amargo, con muchos gajos, con pocos, con mucho jugo, con poco, de corteza dura y delgada.

-E-este una de... la que usted quiera- respondió el rey Pepe no queriendo verse obligado a escoger otra vez.

-Bueno, yo le recomiendo la mandarina de temporada, es de color anaranjado, de corteza fina y tiene pocas semillas.

-Muy bien, déme esa.

-Genial , ahora avancemos con lo que sigue, déjeme ver... ah, hojas de orégano, de ésas tengo muchas, mire, tengo orégano aromático, de poco aroma, de hojas verdes, de hojas secas, de sabor dulce, picante y amargo, de hojas grandes, de hojas pequeñas...

El rey Pepe suspiró frustrado, algo le decía que aquella "pequeña" visita a la tienda del señor Snorrin iba a ser muy, muuy larga.

Regresando con Poppy y los chicos, Ramón había terminado por sentarse a lado de Poppy. Para desgracia suya, la troll no había querido soltarlo después de que la hora de abrazar hubiera concluido y siguió así lo que restaba del juego.

No era realmente que le molestara que Poppy lo abrazara, más bien era el hecho de que no quería soltarlo y de que estuviesen en frente de un montón de trolls curiosos que no dejaban de mirarlos una y otra vez, de tal modo que se sintió profundamente agradecido cuando hubo perdido todas sus propiedades, pues así pudo gozar de un poco de aire fresco al salir de ese lugar.

En esos momentos, se encontraba en la cocina preparando una sopa para la enferma junto con Diamantino y DJ, quienes también habían perdido y querían despejarse un poco de igual forma.

-No culpes a Poppy Ramón, no es realmente ella misma cuando está en este estado- dijo Suki al tiempo que lavaba un par de patatas y algunas zanahorias.

-Créeme, ya me dí plena cuenta de ello- respondió Ramón sarcástico, al tiempo que cortaba los vegetales que la troll iba lavando.

DJ no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risita cuando vió al duro, sarcástico e introvertido de su amigo, ruborizarse tras soltar esas palabras- ella te aprecia mucho ¿sabes?, estoy segura de que agradecerá todo lo que has hecho por ella el día de hoy después de que se recupere- agregó.

-Chicos, parece ser que ya no hay guisantes, ni agua suficiente para la sopa- observó Diamantino que en esos momentos inspeccionaba el refrigerador de la cocina.

-Déjame ver- respondió Suki, yendo a asomarse también- ¡chispas!, qué mala pata, tendremos que ir a conseguir algunos.

-Pueden tomar algunos guisantes de mi jardín, yo me quedaré a hacer lo que falta- dijo Ramón sin despegar su vista de la tabla para cortar.

-Gracias Ramón, volveremos enseguida- se despidió Diamantino cerrando la puerta de la cocina tras de sí.

Y de esa forma, Ramón se quedó solo en la cocina, pelando y rebanando patatas y zanahorias. No era como si estuviera haciendo gran cosa, se trataba de una simple sopa de vegetales, pero el troll no podía evitar preguntarse si a Poppy le gustaría, ¿en verdad se pondría feliz, tal y como había dicho Suki? No es que en realidad eso le preocupara... bueno... tal vez un poco, después de todo estaba enferma ¿no?, tenía que esmerarse.

Ramón estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos, que no se dió cuenta cuando Poppy entró en la cocina, envuelta en una manta enorme y caminando con la destreza de un borracho de un lado para el otro, sino hasta que giró su cabeza en esa dirección y se encontró con ella.

-¿Poppy?- dijo Ramón no entendiendo qué rayos estaba haciendo ella ahí.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó la reina mareada y con la cara totalmente roja por la fiebre.

-Estoy cocinando algo para ti- respondió Ramón volviendose a cortar los vegetales y ruborizándose un poco, esa mujer estaba demasiado cerca, invadiendo su espacio personal, ¿qué no se suponía que tenía que estar en la cama?

Poppy siguió ahí observándolo sin hacer nada hasta que de un momento a otro, y por razones totalmente desconocidas, lo picó en el hombro con el dedo índice.

Ramón se llevó un susto enorme y en medio de la conmoción, soltó el cuchillo, que fué a clavarse algunos centímetros más allá en la mesa de la cocina.

-¿Q-que quieres?- Ramón se giró para encararla, no sabiendo si en ese momento le tenía miedo, odio o terror a la troll que se encontraba frente a él.

-Es que... repentinamente quería tocarte- respondió la otra con la sonrisa de toda una psicópata en potencia.

En ese momento estaba más que claro, y anque Ramón juraría no admitirlo después, en ese preciso instante él le tenía pánico a su pequeña amiga rosada. Sigilosamente, dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y se hizo a un lado.

-¡C-chicos, ¿alguno de ustedes puede decirme qué rayos está haciendo Poppy en la cocina?!- bramó Ramón entre enfadado y aterrorizado al mismo tiempo.

Satín, Seda, Grandulón y Copper no tardaron en acudir a su rescate presurosos.

-¡Poppy!, ¿qué haces aquí?- exclamó Seda.

-Ven, te llevaremos a tu cuarto- continuó Satín.

-Lo sentimos Ramón, nos descuidamos por cinco minutos y...- dijo Grandulón.

-Poppy había desaparecido- Copper terminó la oración y dicho ésto, se la llevaron de vuelta a su habitación.

Poppy guardó cama nuevamente y los cuatro amigos se miraron entre sí con evidente preocupación.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?- suzurró Copper.

-No podemos dejarla ahí nada más, va a escaparse de nuevo- concordó Grandulón.

-Mmmmm creo que tengo una idea, pero vamos a necesitar mucho listón- dijo Satín.

Apenas un par de minutos más tarde, Poppy era envuelta entre todas las mantas de su cama y atada con un enorme moño de listón azul.

-¿Estás segura de esto?- inquirió Grandulón inseguro.

-No se me ocurre otra forma de hacer que se quede quieta- respondió Satín con resignación.

-Lo siento Poppy, quédate aquí y descanza- dijo Seda sintiendose mal por la suerte de su amiga.

-Hmmmm- se quejó Poppy- ¿dónde está Ramón?

-Eh?- coreó el grupo.

-¡RAMÓOOOON!- gritó Poppy al tiempo que se paraba de la cama y saltaba por la ventana.

-¡Saltó!- exclamó Copper atónito.

-¡Poppy!- dijo Seda, blanca de la preocupación.

Ramón, mientras tanto, se disponía a encender la estufa para hervir la sopa cuando un bulto de mantas aterrizó en la ventana que dividía la cocina del jardín frente a él. De repente, el bulto comenzó a moverse y Poppy apareció envuelta en él.

Ramón comenzó a retroceder lo más rápido que pudo hasta que terminó topándose con la pared, muerto del miedo.

-¡Chicos!- chilló el troll.

-¡Poppy, ya basta!- clamó Satín

-¡Poppy detente!- dijo Grandulón.

-¡Aléjenla, aléjenla!, ¡noooo!, ¡no te me acerqueeeeeees!- gritó Ramón.

Claro estaba que cuando el rey Pepe llegó al fin a su casa, los amigos de Poppy estaban más que exhaustos, todos tirados en el suelo y de milagro, Poppy también estaba dormida... o noqueada... de cualquier forma, respiraba y permanecía con los ojos cerrados.

-Pero qué pasó aquí- dijo el rey Pepe conmocionado.

-Poppy- respondieron los chicos de la misma forma en que alguien intenta darle nombre a una gran catástrofe.

De cualquier forma, Ramón fué capaz de preparar el remedio a tiempo y Poppy quedó totalmente curada al día siguiente, aunque sus amigos, especialmente Ramón, necesitaron de más de tres días para superar el trauma que les causó cuidar de ella.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Qué tal gente bonita?, he aquí un nuevo capítulo.

Por cierto, saqué gran inspiración de este capítulo de un ánime. A quien le gusten las comedias románticas, se lo recomiendo altamente, se llama Special A, muy gracioso en verdad.

¡Un beso enorme!, ¡nos veremos muy pronto!, ¡bye!


	3. El camino al altar es un viajecomplicado

-¿Que quieres que haga qué?- dijo Ramón observando a la troll que tenía enfrente como si se hubiese vuelto loca.

-Vamos Ramón, sólo es por un día, sé que van a divertirse mucho- insistió Poppy esperanzada a que a razón de tanto ruego, su amigo terminara por ceder.

Como siempre era un día lindo y soleado con un enorme y radiante cielo azul en pueblo berteno y, como era usual, no había transcurrido ni la mitad de la mañana para que a Ramón se le borrara la sonrisa del rostro, ¿la cuestión?, Poppy quería que él se hiciera cargo de una banda de pequeños trolls locos y ruidosos como ellos solos. Al parecer, la hija del banquero necesitaba la ayuda de Poppy para arreglar su salón de bodas o algo así y no tenía tiempo de cuidar a esos mocosos, como solía hacerlo todos los jueves.

-Poppy, por si no te has dado cuenta, los niños me tienen miedo- arguyó Ramón señalándose a si mismo.

-Eso es porque solías ser muy gruñón y nunca hablabas con nadie, pero ahora ya eres un troll feliz y amable y como el troll feliz y amable que eres deberías ayudarme- protestó Poppy.

-¿Y qué se supone que voy a hacer yo con ocho mocosos en todo el día? no, no sé cómo cuidar de ellos, ¿cada cuánto se les da de comer?, ¿los tengo que sacar para que vayan al baño?, ¿con qué frecuencia hay que sacarlos a pasear?... ¿y si se me muere alguno?- continuó Ramón observándo a su interlocutora con creciente angustia.

-Tranquilízate, sólo son niños, son adorables.

-Eso dices tú, pero cuando uno comienza a llorar es como una reacción en cadena, ¿y si eso sucede qué hago?

-Tan sólo... intenta ser agradable.

-¿Por qué no mejor se lo pediste a alguien más?, cualquiera podría mejor con esto que yo.

-Todos están ocupados el día de hoy, además TÚ eres mi mejor amigo, no confío en nadie mejor que en tí para esto- dijo Poppy mirándolo con cara de perrito.

Ramón la observó de solsayo y luego rodó los ojos, no iba a caer esta vez, Poppy sabía que él no iba a negarse con esa cara, pero esta vez no iba a funcionar, no había forma posible en el mundo de que él...

-Por favoooor Ramón, ¿por mí?- Poppy se colocó justo enfrente de él para asegurarse de que pudiera verla perfectamente.

Ramón intentó permanecer firme lo más posible, pero era tan linda cuando hacía eso y tan endemoniadamente persuasiva e insistente que... que... finalmente se rindió y suspiró resignado.

-Como odio que hagas eso- le recriminó vagamente molesto- está bien, cuidaré a los mocosos por tí, pero más te vale volver temprano- le advirtió.

-¿En verdad?- reaccionó Poppy radiante de felicidad- ¡gracias!, ¡gracias!, ¡gracias!, ¡eres el mejor!- repuso dando saltitos y abrazándolo rápidamente antes de irse.

Ramón la observó desaparecer, bajando del árbol con su larga cabellera rosada, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Y pensando que las cosas no podían resultar peor, cerró la puerta de su casa tras de sí y se encaminó a la casa del árbol (valga la redundancia) en donde Poppy solía jugar con los niños usualmente, una jara púrpura, ubicada apenas un par de micras más lejos que la casa de la reina.

Tan pronto como el troll llegó a la puerta de entrada, contuvo el aliento y se puso tan tiezo como una roca. No sabía absolutamente nada acerca de niños, aunque contrario a lo que había imaginado, no estaban por ahí corriendo, saltando y jalándose el cabello como había imaginado. En realidad, estaban haciendo algo aún más peligroso, y es por eso que siempre se debe desconfiar de los niños cuando permanecen mucho tiempo en silencio. Los nueve se encontraban trepados los unos en los hombros del otro haciendo una gran escalera, mientras el troll que se encontraba hasta arriba, un niño de piel amarillenta y cabellera azulada, hacía esfuerzos por alcanzar el libro de cuentos que solía leerles la reina todas las mañanas desde el anaquel más grande del librero verde que tenían en frente.

-¡Cuidado!- gritó Ramón justo en el momento en que el niño de piel amarilla tomaba el libro y a continuación perdía el equilibrio.

Por fortuna, Ramón logró atraparlo con su cabellera azul antes de que éste cayera al piso.

-¡Oh, no!- dijo una niña de piel verde-azulada y cabello rosa pastel, al tiempo que el resto de los niños deshacían la escalera de la cual eran parte.

-¿Estás bien Buri?- preguntaron todos al unísono.

-¡Sip!- respondió el aludido con una gran sonrisa- gracias ...- dijo volviéndose para agradecer a quien había impedido que se lastimara al golpearse contra el suelo, pero al ver de quién se trataba, el miedo se reflejó en su rostro al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar hacia atrás lentamente.

-Chicos es... Ramón- susurró un niño de piel rosada y cabello azul temblando del miedo.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- murmuró una niña de piel morada y cabello azul.

-correr y ¿es-con-der-nos?- continuó una pequeña troll de piel amarilla, nariz y cabello anaranjado.

-¿Pero en qué estaban pensando haciendo algo tan peligroso?- dijo Ramón enfadado como siempre, interrumpiendo súbitamente la conversación de los niños, sin prestar atención a lo que estaban diciendo- pudieron haberse lastimado.

-Lo sentimos mucho señor Ramón- se apresuró a decir el niño de piel rosa y cabello azul temeroso de otro regaño.

-No volveremos a hacerlo- secundó una niña de cabello azul pastel, nariz amarilla y piel rosada en la misma actitud que su amigo.

-Por favor no nos coma- terció sumamente asustada la niña de cabello anaranjado y piel amarilla.

-¿Comérmelos?- dijo Ramón observándolos con confusión- debo admitir que no sería una mala idea- agregó pensativo.

Todos los niños se arrinconaron hacia la pared asustados.

-Pero no lo haré- continuó intentando tranquilizarlos- Poppy los ha dejado a mi cargo por el día de hoy, así que no puedo, pero les advierto que si me desobedecen, estarán en mi desayuno de mañana- los amenazó. Ramón acababa de resolver todos los problemas que podían acarrearle esa banda de mocosos en menos de treinta segundos.

-¡Lo prometemos!-corearon los niños.

-Muy bien, ¿que les parece si comenzamos por presentarnos?- opinó Ramón poniendo ambas manos en la cintura.

-Mi nombre es Lilip- dijo la pequeña de piel morada y cabello azul.

-El mío es Beggy- dijo la niña de piel amarillenta y cabello anaranjado.

-El mío Tip- continuó un niño de piel anaranjada, cabello de color rojo y nariz azulada

-Yo me llamo Nora- apuntó la troll de piel verde-azulada y cabello rosa pastel.

-Yo soy Danus- el niño de piel rosa y cabello azul alzó la mano.

-Y yo Buri, pero creo que ya lo han dicho los otros- se presentó el niño que había estado a punto de romperse el coco.

-Yo soy Gigi- dijo una pequeña de piel roja como la grana, nariz amarilla y cabello azul-verdoso.

-Y yo soy Dahlia- apuntó finalmente una mirruña de piel verde y cabello azul saliendo inesperadamente de entre a cabellera de Ramón. Había que admitir que esa niña daba un poco de miedo.

-Eh, bien- comenzó Ramón sacando a la niña de su cabello y cargándola en un brazo. Estar a una altura tan alta podía ser peligroso para ella- ¿qué cosas suelen hacer cuando la reina está con ustedes?

-Oh, nos lee muchos cuentos- respondió Danus.

-Y nos enseña canciones nuevas- secundó Beggy

-Pero hoy prometió llevarnos de paseo al bosque- arguyó Nora.

-¡¿los lleva a un lugar tan peligroso?!- se escandalizó Ramón.

-La reina Poppy dice que la entrada del bosque no es peligrosa- lo contradijo Lilip.

-Mi mami dice lo mismo- concordó Buri.

-Si nos va a llevar al bosque, ¿verdad señor Ramón?- pregutnó Tip exactamente con la misma cara de perrito que ponía Poppy cuando quería obtener algo de él.

Ramón observó al niño duditativo. En verdad, en verdad, en verdad como odiaba que lo miraran con esa expresión.

Mientras tanto, en pueblo berteno, Poppy se las arreglaba para decorar el salón de fiestas de Gilda, la hija del banquero, con sumo esmero y elegancia. Satín, Seda, DJ y Bridget también estaban ahí pues se habían ofrecido desde la tarde anterior a ayudarla con los centros de mesa y demás cosas.

Había cientos de arcos de rosas con jazmines y campanillas colgando del techo y tres columnas del lado izquierdo del salón repletas de rosas de color rosa y blanco con algunos helechos verdes, hortensias y claveles. Las decoraciones no estaban terminadas del todo, aún faltaban las tres columnas del lado derecho, el arco de flores de la entrada y los centros de mesa, por lo que las chicas tenían mucho trabajo por hacer. En realidad, podrían haber terminado con todo en lo que restaba de aquella mañana y parte de la tarde, sólo había un pequeño problema... la futura novia se había puesto sentimental.

-¡Esto va a ser un desastreeee!- lloriqueó Gilda al tiempo que Bridget le pasaba un pañuelo para que se limpiara las lágrimas.

-No llores Gilda, todo va a ir bien- la consoló Poppy.

-El salón está quedando precioso- dijo Satín.

-Y tu vestido es alucinante- secundó Seda.

-Ya lo sé, hip, tengo un gusto excelente, hip, pe-pero... estoy muy nerviosa- respondió entre gemidos de llanto al tiempo que se metía un bombón de chocolate en la boca. Tenía al menos cinco cajas de bombones rodeándola- y cuando estoy nerviosa comienzo a comer y si como demasiado voy a engordar y entonces no voy a caber en mi vestido de bodas y todo será horrible, tendré que entrar al altar en pantalones.

-Bueno, deja de comer entonces- opinó DJ queriendo apartar la caja de bombones que tenía Gilda sobre las piernas, pero la bertena disipó sus intenciones con un manotazo.

-¡No puedo, si no como me pongo más nerviosa y los nervios... también engordaaan!- respondió volviendo a caer en depresión en medio de un mar de lágrimas.

-Además no... no sé si estoy tomando la decisión correcta, Berred es un necio algunas veces. Yo le digo, vamos a comprar ese collar de 48 kilates y él dice no, le pido que remodele la sala con una alfombra carísima de piel de zorro rojo en posible peligro de extinción y él dice no. ¡Y se lava los dientes con la mano izquierda mientras yo lo hago con la derecha!.. no sé si pueda soportar eso, somos tan distintos en algunas cosas.

-Gilda- dijo Poppy en tono conciliador- reconsidéralo un poco, querer a una persona diferente no es tan malo. Se aprenden muchas cosas de ello, ¡y lo mejor es que nunca llegas a aburrirte!

Suki no pudo evitar lanzar una risita discreta al escuchar hablar a su amiga-algo me dice que no sólo está refiriendose al novio- le murmuró a Satín, quien también comenzó a reirse.

-¿De.. de verdad piensas eso?- continuó Gilda enjugándose las lágrimas una vez mas.

-¡Claro!, dime, ¿acaso no lo quieres?- repuso Poppy.

-¿Sí?

-Entonces vale la pena intentarlo, ¿no te parece?- la animó la reina.

-Pero, ¿y si algo sale mal durante la ceremonia?, eso es algo que dañaría mi reputación para siempre- alegó Gilda.

-¿Y qué importa tú reputación?- agregó Bridget- vas a casarte con la persona que más amas, lo que ocurra en la fiesta es algo que no debe quitarte el sueño.

-Cuando menos habrás intentado hacer que todo salga perfecto- dijo Satín.

-Y eso es lo que en verdad cuenta- secundó Seda.

-Además, la gente comete errores toodo el tiempo- terció Suki.

Y así, para intentar subirle el ánimo a la futura novia, y en parte para terminar con la situación y que finalmente pudieran ponerse a trabajar, Poppy comenzó a cantar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La canción se llama can't blame a girl for trying (no puedes culpar a una chica por intentarlo) de Sabrina Carpenter, quize ponerles un video de la canción, pero al parecer wattpad pone mi capítulo en privado por el contenido gráfico =(

Así que, mejor aquí les dejo la letra:

 **"Can't Blame A Girl For Trying"**

Here I am again, the same old situation  
Why does the guy thing have to be so complicated?  
I should've played it cool, instead I made a fool  
Oh, the things I do

'Cause I'm young and I'm dumb  
I do stupid things when it comes to love  
And even if I always end up crying  
Well, you can't blame a girl for trying

Oh, oh  
Oh, oh  
No, you can't blame a girl for trying  
Oh-oh-oh-oh

I should've shut my mouth, I could've kept it quiet  
I might have freaked him out 'cause I was so excited  
But I just couldn't wait, I took a leap of faith  
Oh, the things I say

'Cause I'm young and I'm dumb  
I do stupid things when it comes to love  
And even if I always end up crying  
Well, you can't blame a girl for trying

Oh, oh  
Oh, oh  
No, you can't blame a girl for trying  
Oh, oh  
Oh, oh  
No

And I think sometimes I tend to be my own worst enemy  
And maybe someday I'm gonna catch a shooting star falling out of the blue  
Doin' what I do

And just as I'm giving up, my heart is palpitating  
Here comes another one and it's so intoxicating  
And being where I've been I know that in the end  
I'll do it all again

'Cause I'm young and I'm dumb  
I do stupid things when it comes to love  
And even if I always end up crying  
Well, love will find me, there ain't no denying  
But, you can't blame a girl for trying

Oh, oh  
Oh, oh  
No, you can't blame a girl for trying  
Mmmmmm  
Oh

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El resto de las chicas comenzó a corear la canción una a una y aunque Poppy realmente no lo había planeado, todas comenzaron a ayudar con las decoraciones al compás de la canción. Las cosas no habían resultado tan mal después de todo. Algo le decía a Poppy que terminarían antes de lo esperado.

Desafortunadamente, tan pronto la canción terminó, un joven berteno de piel grisácea y cabello azul-marino se presentó corriendo desde la puerta del salón hasta toparse con Gilda.

-¿Grejin?, ¿qué haces aquí, no se supone que deberías estar con papá recogiendo las flores que hacen falta?- dijo Gilda molesta, mirándolo de arriba abajo, al verlo ahí parado.

Poppy giró un poco su rostro al ver al berteno. Era prácticamente idéntico a Gilda, con la única excepción de que la bertena tenía la nariz un poco más respingada y, bueno, era una mujer... pero esa no era principalmente la razón por la cual lo estaba observando con tanto detenimiento. Ese chico se le hacía bastante conocido, pero no podía recordar en dónde lo había visto antes.

-Ya... ya las traje, están ahí fuera con Brido- respondió Grejin jadeando por tanto correr y señalándo una carreta repleta de flores, enganchada a un clydesdale (una raza de caballo) color café, con las patas de color blanco y una mancha del mismo color desde la sien hasta la nariz.

Entonces el cerebro de Poppy finalmente hizo click!, ¡era el berteno cuyo caballo había hechado la carreta del granjero cuesta abajo el otro día!

-Oh, va veo- continuó Gilda hechándole un vistazo al contenido de la carreta desde léjos.

-Vine porque la modista quiere que te pruebes el vestido de nuevo para hacerle las modificaciones que querías- se explicó Grejin.

-¡Oh cielos, es cierto, la modista!- exclamó Gilda poniendo ambas manos sobre las mejillas con preocupación- chicas, tengo que irme, pero mi hermano se quedará a ayudarles con lo que falta, ¡hasta pronto!- se despidió tomando una caja nueva de bombones y acto seguido salió por la puerta apresuradamente.

Grejin suspiró pesadamente, una vez su hermana se hubo ido, complacerla en el día de su boda se había convertido en una tarea titánica para él.

-Hey, tú eres el berteno al que se le desbocó el caballo el otro día- dijo Poppy selañándolo.

-Eh?- Grejin se giró para encarar a su interlocutora- ah, sí, lo siento por eso- el berteno se llevó la mano a la nuca y sonrió avergonzado- en verdad no podía controlarlo.

Poppy soltó una risita- está bien, no fué tu culpa después de todo, por cierto, mi nombre es Poppy, ¡gusto en conocerte!

-Grejin- saludó el berteno dandole la mano, o mejor dicho el dedo, a la reina.

-¿Se conocen?- preguntó Seda no entendiendo muy bien de qué iba lo que estaban hablando.

-Sip, es el chico del caballo de quien les hablé el otro día- respondió Poppy con una sonrisa.

-Oh- dijo Suki- un día pesado supongo- repuso al tiempo que también le tendía la mano.

-Ni se lo imaginan- Grejin soltó deprimido- comienzo a pensar que ese viejo de Evelio nunca va a perdonarme lo que le hizo mi caballo a su carreta.

-Lo hará con el tiempo, no te preocupes- le animó la pequeña reina.

-¿lo crees?

-Claro, es una buena persona después de todo. Oh, es verdad, vas a ayudarnos con las flores ¿cierto?, te presentaré a mis amigas, ellas son Satín, Seda DJ y Bridget- continuó Poppy señalando a cada una con un ademán de mano.

Los diminutos ojos azules de Grejin se detuvieron por un largo instante en Bridget antes de poder decir, o más bien balbucear una respuesta- G-gusto...en...conocerlas.

-Tierra llamando a Grejin- exclamó súbitamente Satín.

-¡Ah...ah... lo siento!- se disculpó el berteno apartando la mirada apenado.

-Vamos, terminemos con esto de una vez- instó Seda al resto del grupo. Minutos más tarde, todos comenzaron a trabajar al tiempo que comenzaban a entonar nuevamente una canción.

Afortunadamente, el grupo logró terminar justo al caer la tarde y Poppy finalmente pudo ir a reunirse con Ramón y los niños.

En un inicio, fue bastante difícil encontrarlos. Los buscó en la casa del árbol, en su casa, en la casa de Ramón, en el jardín circundante al árbol...hasta que finalmente recordó que había prometido llevarlos de excursión al bosque ese día.

Justamente, Ramón estaba sacando todo el conocimiento de loco superviviente, que había almacenado durante años dentro de su buquer en medio del bosque en donde vivían, a los niños cuando Poppy llegó.

-Muy bien- dijo Ramón al tiempo que caminaba en linea recta, con todo el aire de un sargento militar experimentado, en frente de cuatro niños que permanecían sentados en el suelo- ahora díganme, ¿cuál es la primera regla que deben acatar cuando se encuentren perdidos en medio del bosque?

Beggy se paró de su lugar con la espalda tan recta como una regla, y llevándose la mano a la frente como todo un cadete, respondió- Señor, sí señor, la primer regla que debemos seguir es... eh...- dudó por un momento- ah, sí, nunca entrar en pánico y buscar una fuente de agua potable.

-Bien-Ramón asintió con seriedad-y si una araña asesina intenta comérselos, ¿qué debemos hacer?

-Oh, oh, yo sé- dijo Danus alzando la mano- ehm, es decir, señor, solicito permiso para hablar- repuso tomando "seriedad" en el asunto.

-Permiso concedido- aprobó Ramón.

-Ahem, las arañas carecen de una gran visión, ya que, a pesar de que tienen cuatro pares de ojos, el espacio de separación entre ellos es muy escaso, por lo que es preferible sorprenderlas por detrás. Sin embargo, una vez que su presa ha caído dentro de su telaraña, ellas pueden percibir las vibraciones que ésta produce intentando escapar, así es como consiguen atraparla, por lo que nunca jamás y por ningún motivo hay que quedar atrapado dentro de sus redes- argumentó el niño con las manos cruzadas por detrás de su espalda y la actitud de un profesional en el tema.

-Excelente Danus- Ramón esbozó una media sonrisa- ¿Y qué si por error quedas atrapado en la tela de una?

-Entonces sólo queda utilizar nuestra cabellera- respondió Nora alzando la mano.

-¿Y eso es porqué...?- preguntó Ramón.

-La cabellera de un troll es su mejor defenza-respondieron los niños al unísono.

-Vaya Ramón, lo estás haciendo muy bien-Poppy interrumpió las lecciones de auto-defenza de Ramón sintiéndose increíblemente impresionada.

-¡Reina Poppy!- exclamaron los niños con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros y acto seguido, corrieron a darle un gran abrazo.

¡Hola a todos!- Poppy sonrió divertida-¿qué tal van las cosas con Ramón?, ¿se divierten?

-Sip, el señor Ramón nos ha contado toooodas las aventuras que tuvieron rescatándonos a todos de los vertenos- dijo Gigi.

-¡Y ahora ya sé qué hacer cuando una araña gigante o un monstruo enorme intente comerme!- exclamó Beggy con orgullo.

Poppy observó a Ramón inquisitivamente-¿clases de auto-defenza?- preguntó.

Ramón se encogió de hombros-¿no esperabas que les enseñara cómo construir una casa con palitos de paleta y diamantina verdad?

Poppy soltó una risita- no, supongo que no.

Entonces, justo en aquel momento; Lilip, Tip y Buri, entraron es escena corriendo angustiados.

-¡Señor Ramooon!- gritó Lilip al divisar al troll.

-¡Chicos!- exclamó Poppy alterada al ver la preocupación que llevaba cada uno en su semblante- ¿qué sucede?

-¡En...encontramos a un troll muerto en medio del bosque!- dijo Buri asustado.

-¿Qué no se suponía que iban al baño?- arguyó Ramón igualmente asustado, aunque había un tono de recriminación en su voz que los niños no pudieron pasar por alto.

-Es que...-respondió Tip con la voz quebrándosele, pues estaba a punto de hecharse a llorar debido a la impresión- veníamos regresando del baño cuando lo encontramos-soltó antes de ponerse a llorar.

-No, no, no, no, no, no, no, Tip, no llores-dijo la reina al tiempo que lo alzaba en sus brazos para cargarlo- todo está bien, no pasa nada- Poppy comenzó a darle palmaditas en la espalda para calmarlo.

-Niños- repuso Ramón tomando a Lilip y a Buri por los hombros en tono conciliador-¿están seguros de que está muerto?

-Bueno, lo encontramos tirado boca arriba con los ojos cerrados y todo lleno de lodo y hojas- respondió Lilip mirando al suelo.

-¡Pero nos dió tanto miedo acercarnos a él que preferimos venir a decírselo!- secundó Buri.

-Yo no creo que esté muerto- terció Dahlia asomando misteriosamente la cabeza desde la cabellera de Buri.

-Nos encargaremos de comprobarlo- dijo Ramón, esperando la aprobación de Poppy con la mirada.

La reina asintió con decisión.

-¿Creen que puedan decirnos dónde lo encontraron?- Ramón se dirigió a los niños nuevamente.

-Sí- asintió Buri.

-¡Yeiiii, finalmente podré saber cómo se vé un muerto!- celebró Nora.

-¿Creen que su espíritu aún se encuentre en el bosque?- dijo Beggy con un tono misterioso y siniestro.

-¡Tal vez aún podamos verlo si nos apresuramos!- repuso Gigi emocionada.

-Uuuuuuu siiiiii- corearon todos los niños fascinados.

-Niños, aún no sabemos si está muerto, no se emocionen antes de tiempo- les recordó Ramón resaltando lo obvio.

Así, Ramón, Poppy y los ocho mocosos se dirigieron a la parte del bosque en donde los niños habían visto al muerto. El lugar estaba completamente cubierto de hierva, con cientos de rocas, raíces y plantas no identificadas circundando la zona. Parecía un cuadro totalmente salvaje y ajeno a todo el ajetreo del pueblo, no obstante, un camino de hierva pisoteada y magullada delataba la presencia de una persona.

Y justamente, donde terminaba el sendero, se encontraba un troll de piel morada, nariz anaranjada y una cabellera que iba de un azul cielo intenso a un verde acuoso. Claramente ese no podía ser otro que...

-Hay no Ramón, es...- exclamó Poppy asustada.

-Arroyin- Ramón finalizó la frase, sintiendo esas palabras como vinagre en la boca.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡CHAN, CHAN, CHAAAAAN! han aparecido dos personajes nuevos en esta historia, ¿qué impacto tendrán sobre nuestros queridísimos protagonistas?, ¿será que Arroyin realmente está muerto?... Descúbranlo la siguiente semana, o en un futuro cercano cuando pueda publicar el siguiente capítulo, ¡hasta entonces! y muchas gracias por leer ^^

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	4. El camino al altar escomplicado(p2)

El cielo se había ennegrecido gracias al exceso de nuves grises que flotaban en el aire, indiferentes a la tragedia que en ese lugar acontecía.

Lloviznaba un poco, haciendo que el frío del ambiente se tornara un poco más gélido y una gran procesión de pequeños trolls, todos vestidos de negro, se abría paso hacia el panteón central de pueblo berteno.

Grandulón, Copper, DJ, Satín, Seda, Diamantino, Ramón y Poppy iban al frente, cargando el ataúd de madera para enterrar al muerto. Resultaba irónico, pero Arroyin, a pesar de haberle dado la espalda a su gente, sería el primer troll en ser enterrado en un cementerio berteno, en otras palabras, un traidor se convertiría en un símbolo de unidad entre dos pueblos enemigos. Quizás era por eso que casi nadie lloraba, tan sólo sus antiguos amigos y la nueva reina. Se lamentaban por él porque argumentaban que a pesar de todo, no había sido alguien tan malo, a pesar de todo alguna vez llegaron a estimarlo y eso dolía.

Ojalá ése hubiera sido el escenario de la situación, pensó Ramón tan pronto se levantó de la cama. El troll estiró sus brazos hacia arriba, bostezó y se talló los ojos, el sueño de la muerte de su peor enemigo había sido tan reconfortante para él. Lástima que lo que realmente ocurrió no hubiese sido así...

-Muy bien, está muerto, vamos niños- había dicho él al tiempo que se giraba para abandonar al troll, pero Poppy claramente no le había creído y en ese momento, recargaba su cabeza contra el pecho de Arroyin con la esperanza de encontrar algún signo vital.

-Ramón, no está muerto, ven y ayúdame a llevarlo con los otros, aún respira- respondió la reina observándolo con el ceño fruncido, la actitud de me-importa-un-comino-ese-sujeto de Ramón era algo que no le agradaba en absoluto.

-¡¿Que?!, ¿estás diciendo que después de todo lo que nos ha hecho, vas a dejar que viva?- exclamó Ramón indignado.

-Eh?, ¿si?- obvió la reina- puede que nos haya traicionado a todos, pero de todas formas no soy lo suficientemente cruel como para abandonarlo en este lugar- explicó cargandose al herido en el hombro-¿me quieres ayudar?

Ramón la obsrvó ceñudo y luego suspiró exasperado- Está bien, pero déjame decirte de antemano que no confié, ni confío, ni confiaré nunca en este sujeto- repuso hechándose al hombro a la otra mitad del troll.

Y gracias a eso, ahora Arroyin se encontraba cómodamente instalado en la enfermería del lugar en aquel momento, mientras Ramón se retorcía de coraje dentro de su casa.

-¿Qué más dá?, después de todo, no puedo esperar que todo el mundo le dé la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos- resongó Ramón al tiempo que salía de su casa para ir a hablar con Poppy directamente.

Le tomó algo de tiempo llegar a la enfermería del árbol, aunque ésta se encontrara a escasos metros de distancia de su casa, pues no podía evitar sacar a flote todos los posibles riesgos que el llevar a Arroyin junto con la comunidad podía acarrear. Ese sujeto no le inspiraba confianza alguna en absoluto y sabía de sobra que Poppy a veces podía a llegar a ser demasiado ingenua, por lo que no estaba precisamente calmado en ese momento.

-¡Ramón, estás aquí!- Poppy corrió a recivirlo tan pronto lo divisó en el umbral de la puerta y lo tacleó con un abrazo.

-Hola Poppy- la saludó el aludido intentando mantener el equilibrio para no caerse -¿cómo está el muerto?- repuso una vez el abrazo hubo terminado.

-Consciente- respondió la otra, sabiendo de antemano lo feliz que estaría Ramón con esa respuesta.

-Que desgracia- refunfuñó el aludido poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Oh, vamos Ramón, el pobrecillo debe de haber sufrido mucho estando allá afuera solo en el bosque.

-Ah, ah, aah, estaba con la chef lunática, ¿lo olvidas? no estaba solo, espero que no estés reconsiderando perdonarlo por traicionarnos a todos, sólo porque está medio muerto tumbado en esa cama.

-Claro que no, lo sujetamos con cuerdas a la cama para evitar que intentara escapar y traicionarnos de nuevo- respondió Poppy restándole importancia al asunto. Y dicho ésto, fueron junto al lecho del enfermo.

Efectivamente, Arroyin estaba atado de manos y pies a la cama, aunque a él no parecía importarle mucho ese pequeño detalle, pues observaba a sus visitantes con serenidad e incluso con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro.

-Vaya, parece que alguien finalmente abrió los ojos- Poppy observó a Arroyin inexpresiva, aunque tuvo cuidado de no sonar demasiado hiriente con esa frase.

-Realmente habría preferido que nunca los hubiese abierto- ironizó Ramón llevando su vista hacia la ventana de la enorme flor de manzanilla que era la enfermería.

-Veo que me han extrañado chicos- respondió Arroyin con una voz un tanto débil.

Poppy y Ramón le dirigieron una miradita al instante, que claramente decía "de verdad piensas eso grandísimo traídor", no obstante, Poppy fué la primera en apartar su actitud apática para preguntar acerca de su salud.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- dijo sin poder evitar que parte de su preocupación se colara entre sus palabras.

-Bueno, después de haber huído de esa loca y haber enfrentado a las plantas carnívoras, a bichos ponzoñosos enormes y a un chiflado en forma de nube con un par de calcetines que me hizo andar en círculos por días a través del bosque, creo que estoy bastante bien, sí- dijo Arroyin sin apartar esa sonrisita tonta del rostro, la cual comenzaba a templar la paciencia de Ramón.

-¿Te duele algo?-continuó la troll

-Cada centímetro del cuerpo, pero creo que soy capaz de levantarme linda.

Poppy lo observó ceñuda ante el tipo de calificativo que había utilizado con ella, pero aún así prosiguió.

-Así que, ¿no te hace falta nada?, las enfermeras pueden venir siempre que te duela algo- Poppy se colocó justo a un lado de su cama para arreglarle las almohadas que llevaba debajo de la cabeza.

Entonces sucedió, Arroyin la tomó de la mano y tras guiñarle un ojo dijo- Un vaso de agua por favor, tengo rasposa la garganta.

Ramón recorrió al troll con una profunda mirada de odio de arriba para abajo apretando los puños y no pudiendo contenerse por más tiempo, tomó a Poppy del brazo gentilmente para apartarla de ese sinvergüenza y luego masculló sonriendo como un auténtico psicópata-creo que ya se encuentra mucho mejor Poppy, probablemente ya deberíamos sacarlo de aquí de una buena vez.

Arroyin abrió los ojos como platos ante las palabras de Ramón y por primera vez en todo el rato que llevaban ahí, comenzó a actuar como lo haría una persona que está atada a una cama en una situación desfavorable...

-¡No!,¡no!, ¡no!, oh, por favor, TODO MENOS ESO, ¡no saben lo traumático que es convivir con esa mujer!, o con el tipo de la nube, vague por días, DÍAS en el bosque allá afuera y completamente solo, hare cualquier cosa, ¡lo que sea!, pero no me lleven de vuelta a ese lugar- lloriqueó al borde del pánico.

Ramón lo observó inexpresvo, no confiaba para nada en él, bien podría estar fingiendo y él lo sabía, no obstante, había que reconocer que el comportamiento de Arroyin no era el usual, solía ser siempre el tipo engreído e inteligente que se pavoneaba por ahí manipulando a las personas, nunca solía perder la calma... o al menos no hasta ahora.

-Ohhh, pobrecillo, está bien Arroyin, puedes quedarte- cedió Poppy conmovida por las palabras del troll.

-¿Qué?- estalló Ramón- ¿vas a perdonarlo sólo porque se puso a llorar en frente de nosotros?, ¿no temes ni un poquito en que el sujeto quiera llevarnos a todos a una muerte segura como la última vez?

-Sip, voy a perdonarlo por ahora, peeero no creas que no he pensado en eso- Poppy le dirigió a Ramón una mirada significativa.

-¿Qué haras entonces, hacer que le pida perdón a todo el mundo con un pastel que diga "lo lamento" encima o algo así?, te recuerdo que merece un castigo mucho peor- la sermoneó Ramón

-Sip, lo sé, y por eso ahora Arroyin será sentenciado a ayudar al hermano de Gilda en todo lo que necesite para los preparativos de la fiesta-Poppy sonrió orgullosa de su decisión.

-¿Es en serio?- dijo Ramón sarcástico y con cara de pocos amigos- ¿vas a dejar que se enrolle con otro berteno para que después venga a metrenos a todos dentro de una olla?

-Sí, pero no te preocupes.

-¡¿cómo que no me preocupe?!, ¡vas a dejar que ande vagando por ahí solo y sin ninguna restricción!

-Claro que no, porque tú señor, vas a ir con él.

-¿Qué?- respondió Ramón sin comprender absolutamente nada- es broma ¿verdad?

-Nooo, ya que estás tan interesado en que Arroyin no intente matar a nadie y que además sueles desconfiar de todo el mundo, en especial de él, me parece que eres perfecto para el trabajo.

-Poppy una cosa es cuidar de ocho mocosos por un par de horas, pero otra muy distinta es pasar un día entero con este sinvergüenza. No confío en él, no me agrada y por ende no tengo la menor intención de tener que convivir con él por tanto tiempo- Ramón la observó ceñudo y sin ninguna intención de ceder ante esa petición.

No obstante, Poppy se salió con la suya como siempre y tras rogarle por algunas horas; prometerle que no volvería a someterlo a eso de nuevo a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario y finalmente observarlo con cara de perrito unas cinco veces, el troll terminó por darse por vencido.

Una vez caída la tarde, Ramón y Arroyin se encontraron con Grejin y su caballo, Brido, en la granja del señor Evelio y su nieto Garrim.

-Muy bien, ésta es la última carga- dijo el viejo de Evelio al tiempo que colocaba la última caja de flores sobre la carreta.

-Gracias señor, ha sido de gran ayuda- respondió Ramón, que justamente estaba parado encima del carrito de carga de Grejin; con una media sonrisa, ¿quién diría que ese berteno terminaría por resultar tan agradable?, bueno, era un experto en flores y todas esas cosas y a Ramón siempre se le había dado bien eso de cultivar plantas, a final de cuentas...tenían algo en común.

-No hay de qué, es un gusto poder ayudar a los amigos de la pequeña reina- sonrió Evelio- ¿cómo se encuentra por cierto?, ¿ha tenido muchos problemas con la hija del banquero?, la gente dice que a veces puede ser muy difícil.

-No tiene de qué preocuparse, se han hecho amigas- respondió Ramón poniendo los ojos en blanco, ¿cómo era que cada vez que salía del árbol hacía un amigo nuevo?, probablemente si algún día Poppy llevaba a un monstruo enorme de cinco ojos a su casa, alegando que era un conocido suyo, él no se sorprendería demasiado.

El anciano se rascó la cabeza incrédulo ante la declaración del pequeño troll- Vaya, quién lo hubiera dicho, bueno, después de todo, es una niña muy agradable.

-Es como una bella rosa en medio de un campo de margaritas- soltó Arroyin, quien estaba sentado junto a Ramón, jugueteando con los pies en el aire, con su típico tono poético.

-Muy cierto muchacho- concordó Evelio- los jóvenes de hoy en día son tan agradables.

Ramón se limitó a observar a Arroyin con los ojos entrecerrados. Ese sujeto en verdad no le agradaba, y ¿por qué se estaba divirtiendo?, ¿que no se suponía que ese era un castigo por traición a su gente?

-Nos vamos entonces señor, muchas gracias por su tiempo- djo Grejin educadamente, pero el viejo granjero se voltéo a verlo con cara de pocos amigos.

-No tiene por qué agradecerme joven y por favor, mantenga a su caballo léjos de mis flores de ahora en adelante- respondió Evelio malhumorado.

-Como usted diga Evelio- suspiró el hermano de la novia pesadumbrado antes de subirse a la parte delantera de la carreta para tirar del caballo.

Y así, en menos de treinta minutos, los tres chicos llegaron a la iglesia del pueblo; en donde Poppy y las chicas se esforzaban por terminar antes de que se hiciera de noche. Habían avanzado bastante para ser sinceros, pero aún les faltaba casi la mitad del edificio por decorar.

-Aquí están las flores chicas- anunció Grejin bajando de la carreta tan pronto las hubieron localizado.

-¡Genial!- celebró Poppy al tiempo que utilizaba su cabellera para subir a la carreta y así poder inspeccionar la mercancía- gran trabajo chicos- continuó guiñándole un ojo a Ramón.

-No lo menciones- respondió el aludido poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¡Vaya, éstas son incluso más bonitas que las anteriores!- exclamó Bridget asombrada al ver las flores.

-¿Le-le gustan?- tartamudeó Grejin al verla llegar.

-Eh?, si por supuesto, son lindas ¿no Poppy?- Bridget se dirigió a su amiga, preocupada por haber dicho algo que no debía.

-¡Claro, las decoraciones quedarán fantásticas con ellas, estoy segura!- sonrió Poppy con gran optimismo.

-En...en ese caso...to..tome, la recogí para usted- continuó Grejin sacando un alcatraz de la solapa de su abrigo.

-Oh, eso es lindo... creo... gracias Grejin- Bridget aceptó la flor agradecida.

Pero justo en ese momento, el rey Grisel y Gilda entraron en escena y claro está que al rey no le agradó mucho que digamos que aquel berteno de cabello azul estuviera coqueteando con SU chica.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- preguntó Grisel con el ceño fruncido y en actitud autoritaria.

-¡Rey Grisel!, qué bueno que ha venido, queríamos enseñarle las decoraciones cuanto antes- dijo Poppy al verlo llegar y claramente ajena a toda la "situación" que se estaba llevando a cabo en ese momento.

-¿A mi?- Grisel se dirigió a la reina un tanto confundido, al tiempo que olvidaba por completo la razón de su enojo.

-¡Por supuesto!, ¡siempre es importante una segunda opinión!- alegó la troll.

-Bueno, es cierto que tengo un sentido de la belleza bastante desarrollado- se jactó el rey con cierto orgullo.

Bridget suspiró ante las palabras de su novio- esa es una de las cosas que más me gustan de tí.

Grisel pasó una mano por el hombro de la bertena con una de esas sonrisas bobas que suele tener la gente en la cara cuando está enamorada y acto seguido; fué a recorrer el salón en compañía de Poppy, Gilda y Bridget, dejando al resto del grupo atrás.

Las cosas no se complicaron mucho durante ese lapso de tiempo, si acaso Ramón continuó traspasando con la mirada a Arroyin en un par de ocasiones, pero de ahí en fuera, todo lo que hizo ese par fué remontarse a seguir las órdenes de las chicas, que por alguna extraña razón eran demasiado quisquillosas a lo que adornar un lugar podía referirse.

Los hombres no le veían ninguna ciencia a colocar un par de flores encima de un reclinatorio para que se viera bonito, pero al parecer DJ, Satín y Seda no pensaban lo mismo, o bien, tenían una especie de sexto sentido o algo así, porque colocar una rosa roja en medio de un montón de claveles blancos podía ser un desastre, pero agregar un par de helechos verdes sin mucho chiste podía resultar una combinación perfecta... Ramón a veces llegaba a pensar que las mujeres eran demasiado complicadas. No obstante, eso no era nada comparado a tener que soportar ver a Poppy y a Arroyin conviviendo juntos de nuevo

¡TENER A ARROYIN Y A POPPY JUNTOS EN UN MISMO LUGAR REALMENTE PODÍA LLEGAR A SER ALGO TOTALMENTE HORRENDO!

Y es que una vez que Gilda, Poppy, el rey y Bridget regresaron, las cosas comenzaron a tornarse bastante incómodas.

-Déjame ayudarte Poppy- dijo Arroyín por quincuajécima vez al tiempo que le quitaba la gardenia que llevaba en la mano con otra de sus elegantes sonrisas para luego ponerla sobre uno de los enormes jarrones del altar.

-Eh, gracias Arroyin, pero ¿no deberías estar ayudando a Grejin con las que faltan en el techo?- arguyó la reina, sabiendo que le había encomendado ayudar al hermano de la novia y no a ella en ese tipo de cosas.

-Creo que se divierte bastante con la señorita Bridget, en verdad no quisiera interrumpirlos- opinó el aludido, llevando su mirada hacia la escalera desde la cual, Grejin colocaba las guirnaldas de rosas en el techo.

-¿Podría darme otro tramo de listón para colgarlas señorita?- preguntó el berteno un tanto sonrosado, ya estando a media escalera.

-Claro, ¿cuánto necesita?- respondió la otra tomando el rollo de listón de color blanco y un par de tijeras.

-Humm, creo que con cinco metros es más que suficiente.

Bridget contó la cantidad de listón que se requería con detenimiento y luego se la tendió al bereteno con cordialidad.

-Mu...muchas gracias...- tartamudeó Grejin al notar que sus dedos se habían tocado accidentalmente.

-Eh?, ¿no hay de qué?- Bridget lo miró extrañada, ese chico realmente se comportaba extraño con ella... no obstante, no tuvo mucho tiempo de indagar en ello, pues Grejin, estando tan distraído como estaba, se había caído de la escalera al menor descuido.

-¡Oh cielos!, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Bridget al tiempo que se colocaba de rodillas para inspeccionarlo.

-Eh?...ah...ah...y-yo...- balbuceó el otro. Al parecer la bertena estaba demasiado cerca de él cómo para que pudiera pensar en decir una palabra racional.

Grisel y Ramón, mientras tanto, observaban ambas escenas malhumorados, en tanto ayudaban a DJ, a Satín y a Seda a decorar las bancas de la iglesia.

-Ese sujeto- gruñó Grisel entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Ramón

-Nada- Grisel se volvió para seguir colocando flores aleatoriamente, pero tras un par de minutos de silencio, no pudo contenerse más y soltó -¿por qué las mujeres no pueden decorar algo tan simple por su cuenta?

-Ja!, no es sólo un problema con las mujeres, también están los buenos para nada que se empeñan en aprovecharse de la situación- respondió Ramón sin apartar los ojos de Arroyin, que seguía siendo demasiado amable con la reina y no dejaba de quitarle las flores de las manos con esa sonrisa tonta.

-No puedo estar más de acuerdo- refunfuñó Grisel- deberíamos hacer algo al respecto- continuó soltando las flores que tenía en la mano con furia, como si ellas fuesen las culpables de todo.

-Vamos, terminemos con ésto de una vez- sentenció Ramón.

Y así, en menos de lo que un rayo tarda en iluminar el cielo en una noche de tormenta, Grisel y Ramón acabaron de decorar las bancas de la iglesia, con la ayuda de las chicas claro; aunque las pobres apenas y tuvieron tiempo de parpadear para ser honestos. Una vez completaron su cometido, se dirigieron donde Poppy, Arroyin, Bridget y Grejin para "hecharles una mano"

-creo que éste es el último Arroyin, ¿puedes darme uno de los jazmines que están en esa caja?- dijo Poppy señalando una pila de cajas de cartón a un lado de la columna en la que estaba trabajando.

Arroyin acató las órdenes sin tardanza y por supuesto no perdíó la ocasión de estrechar sus manos entre las de la reina al tiempo que le entregaba la flor.

-Déjame ayudarte Arroyin- Ramón se teletransportó de la nada para arrebatarle el jazmín de las manos a Arroyin y colocarlo en su lugar.

-Eh...- Arroyin no tuvo tiempo de articular palabra alguna.

-¡Gracias Ramón, esa sí que es rapidez!- lo felicitó Poppy al tiempo que bajaba de su lugar de trabajo.

-Muy bien a todo el mundo, aún nos falta terminar con el arco de la entrada, Grejin, lleva a Brido y a tu carreta a un lado de la puerta de entrada para que podamos trabajar más facilmente- anunció Poppy al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar en aquella dirección.

Un par de minutos más tarde, todo el grupo se aglomeraba en la entrada del lugar para comenzar a trabajar.

-De acuerdo, Arroyin, ¿puedes darme un par de lobularias para ésta sección?- comenzó Poppy

-Por supuesto Poppy, aquí...

-¡Toma!- lo cortó Ramón extendiendo dos ramos de lobularias hacia la reina.

-¡Gracias!- sonrió la reina- oh, y si alguien pudiera darme un par de margaritas.

-¡Yo te las traigo!- Ramón y Arroyin respondieron al unísono al tiempo que corrían en dirección a la carreta. Desafortunadamente, Arroyin fué el primero en llegar.

-Aquí están Poppy- sonrió el troll. No obstante, Ramón volvió a arrebatárselas de las manos- permíteme ayudarte Arroyin- dijo sonriendole al troll malévolamente para después tenderle las flores a su amiga.

-Eh... gracias- sonrió Poppy no sabiendo cómo reaccionar ante la actitud de su amigo, pero finalmente optó por sonreír- okay, ahora, si me pueden dar uno de esos helechos enromes...

-¡Yo voy!- Ramon y Arroyín volvieron a corear.

Las cosas con Grisel, por otro lado, no se desarrollaban de manera muy distinta que digamos.

-¿Qué opinan, deberíamos poner las rosas del lado izquierdo, o del lado derecho?- dijo Bridget, no muy segura de por dónde decidirse.

-Yo...yo digo que se verían bien del lado izquierdo- opinó Grejin.

-Pues a mí NO me gustan de ese lado, ponlas a la derecha- lo contradijo el rey cruzándose de brazos.

-Ehm... entonces a la derecha- Bridget se estiró para colocar el ramo de ese lado- y...¿los helechos?

-Arriba- dijo Grejin.

-Eso es de muy mal gusto, ponlos abajo- sentenció Grisel.

-Muy bien- Bridget se giró para ponerlos donde el rey decía y luego alzó la vista para observar su trabajo- Humm, de verdad creo que aún hacen falta rosas del otro lado, pero... ya no hay- continuó revisando en las cajas que tenía a un lado sin encontrar nada.

-En un momento te las traigo- se ofreció Grisel, trayendo un par de minutos más tarde dos enormes fajos de helechos verdes en cada brazo.

-¡Cielos, eres taaan fuerte Grisel- suspiró la bertena.

-Ja! por supuesto que sí bebé- se jactó el rey observando a Grejin de reojo.

Cabe resaltar que, poco a poco, el ambiente comenzó a tornarse un poco tenso pero a final de cuentas, algo bueno salió de todo eso. Tanta servicialidad acabó por acortar el tiempo de trabajo a la mitad y todos pudieron irse a casa mucho más temprano de lo esperado.

Incluso Grisel logró sacar provecho de la situación, pues finalmente pudo deshacerse...ahem...es decir... convencer al bueno de Grejin para que llevara a los trolls de vuelta a su casa en su carreta.

-Vaya, casi no tuvimos que mover un dedo- dijo Satín una vez todo hubo terminado.

-Deberíamos hacer que esos dos se pongan celosos más seguido- secundó Seda con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Sí, hay que aceptar que es algo bastante funcional- terció DJ.

-Eh?, ¿quién está celoso?- preguntó Poppy extrañada.

No resultó extraño que su tercio de amigas comenzara a reírse a carcajadas en ese mismo momento...bueno, tal vez para Poppy sí que lo fué.

-¿Es...hahaha...estás diciendo que no te diste cuenta?- articuló Satín entre carcajadas.

-Ammm ¿no?, ¿porqué creen que se los estoy preguntando?

-¿Pues quienes más pueden ser?, el rey Grisel y Ramón obviamente- respondió finalmente Seda- deberías haber visto las caras que tenían, no soportaban ver que Grejin y Arroyin eclipsaran toda su atención.

-Eh?!, ¡¿así que era eso?!- exclamó Poppy increíblemente asombrada, pero el resto de las chicas se limitaron a caer muertas de risa nuevamente.

-Cielos- murmuró Poppy pensativa entre tanta risotada- escuchen chicas, pueden vigilar a Arroyin por mí, yo... tengo algo que hacer.

-Claro Poppy, cuenta con nosotros- dijo DJ guiñándole un ojo- ¡oye Arroyin, Seda dice que quiere hablar contigo!

Arroyin se levanto del lugar que ocupaba junto a Ramón en la carreta y fué a sentarse junto a las chicas un tanto confuso por la extraña petición.

-¿De qué se trata?- preguntó.

-Ammm pues, yo quería preguntarte acerca de...ehm...- comenzó Seda nerviosa sin poder pensar en nada bueno- ah sí, ¿cómo fué que lograste llegar hasta el árbol?, el bosque es un lugar muy peligroso ¿sabes?

-Oh sí, fué algo muy difícil, pero gracias a que mis chacras permanecieron alineados con mi planeta astral, pude sobrellevar el peligro- comenzó a explicar el arrogante de Arroyin como si todo el asunto se tratase de una revelación divina

Poppy aprovechó entonces la ocasión para escapar, no sin antes sonreirle a sus amigas agradecida.

Ramón como era usual estaba sentado solo en la esquina más recóndita del vehículo. Tenía una mano apoyada en su mejilla y observaba el paisaje del camino con aire aburrido y meditabundo.

-¿Ramón?- Poppy se acercó un tanto cautelosa, de alguna forma, comenzaba a comprender que con él, las cosas debían avanzar poco a poco en situaciones delicadas.

Ramón alzó la vista en su dirección, algo sorprendido de encontrarla ahí sin más.

-¿Puedo sentarme?- prosiguió la reina.

El troll se hizo a un lado inmediatamente- claro- respondió sin mucha ceremonia.

-Yo ahem...quería preguntarte ¿qué sucedió allá? no parecías ser el mismo de siempre.

-¿Yo?-Ramón la miró de reojo enfrurruñado- no me sucedió nada, simplemente estaba cuidando del traidor sinvergüenza como me lo pediste.

Poppy no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risita discreta ante la actitud de su amigo- ¿Ah sí?, Seda dice que estabas celoso- sentenció.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿celoso yo?!, ¿de un cretino como él?, si claro cómo no.

-Entonces sí lo estás- sonrió Poppy.

-¿Es que acaso no entiendes cuándo estoy siendo sarcástico?- Ramón la observó malhumorado.

-Ajá- Poppy rodó los ojos divertida, pero después suspiró para comenzar a tomar seriedad en el asunto- escucha Ramón, no voy a negar que me gusta que Arroyin haya regresado finalmente; pero no por eso voy a dejarte a ti a un lado, eres mi mejor amigo ¿lo sabías?

-Se, pero Arroyin era tu mejor amigo antes ¿lo recuerdas?- respondió el otro sin poder evitar que parte de su rencor se colara entre sus palabras.

-¿Y?, Arroyin puede llegar a ser muy agradable y es lindo estar con él y todo eso; pero eso no quita el hecho de que nos haya traicionado.

-Pues tal parecía que a tí no te importaba mucho ese detalle, no dejabas de sonreírle y de tomarlo de las manos una y otra vez; ¿por qué ahora vienes a decirme que soy yo tu mejor amigo?, después de todo, estar con él es más agradable que estar conmigo. No tienes que pelearte ni que insistirle nada para que te haga caso.

-Y es justamente por eso que tu amistad es más valiosa.

Ramón abrió los ojos como platos ante esta declaración y se giró inmediatamente para encarar a Poppy, ¿es que acaso no comprendía nada de lo que estaba intentando explicarle?

Poppy le sonrió comprensiva, Ramón podía ser el más perspicaz de todos los trolls del árbol, pero a veces realmente se comportaba como un tonto, un tonto muy lindo en realidad- Tú no mientes- se explicó- desde que te conocí has dicho las cosas a todo el mundo tal y como van, no pretendes agradar a nadie y es por eso que sé que puedo confiar en tí. Te molesta hacer favores y siempre tengo que estarte persiguiendo para que me hagas caso, pero al final terminas ayudando a todo el mundo y no te gusta que te lo agradezcan. Arroyin, en cambio, es amable y siempre tiene algo lindo qué decir pero prefiere recivir las gracias antes de tener que hacer algo por los demás.

-¿Y por qué dices que te gusta estar con él?- continuó Ramón receloso, aunque un poco menos enfadado.

-Porque es mi amigo y aunque es un sucio traidor- respondió Poppy entrecerrando los ojos en dirección a Arroyin- merece una segunda oportunidad.

Ramón suspiró- eres demasiado ingenua algunas veces ¿sabes?

-¿Gracias?- Poppy lo miró un tanto indignada, pero Ramón se soltó a carcajadas y antes de que la troll pudiera darse cuenta, tiró de ella para abrazarla.

-Está bien, esa es una de las virtudes que menos me molestan de usted "su real majestad"- se rió Ramón.

Poppy no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír. No se lo había dicho a Ramón pero aún dudaba de haber tomado la decisión correcta, sin embargo, en ese momento sabía que podría contar siempre con su apoyo y eso la reconfortaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno, finalmente les dejo aquí el siguiente capítulo. Había pensado hacerlos reír con Ramón un rato al final de esta parte, pero ya llevo cuatro mil palabras y no quiero hacer un capítulo tan largo, sin embargo, no se preocupen, pienso hacerlos reír en el siguiente (o al menos esa es mi intención hehe ^^) espero que lo hayan disfrutado, nos vemos muy pronto, ¡bye!


	5. El camino al altar es complicado (p3)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Qué tal chicos?, cómo muchos podrán haber notado, hoy estreno portada del fic. Quiero darle las gracias a MerryRain 15, una artista muy talentosa que me dió el privilegio de poder utilizar su fan art de Ramón para esta historia!, si quieren ver más, pueden encontrarla en deviantart.

Muy bien, sin más preámbulo, aquí los dejo con la historia

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ramón, ¿puedes llevar a Arroyin de vuelta a la enfermería?, tengo un par de cosas qué discutir con Grejin- suzurró Poppy al oído de su amigo tan pronto hubieron llegado al árbol troll.

Ramón suspiró resignado- claro, pero te advierto que le pondré un grillete en el pie junto a la cama- le dijo sin una pizca de ironía en la voz, adoptando una actitud de total seriedad.

-Si eso te hace sentir mejor puedes hacerlo, pero no exageres ¿quieres?

-¿Cuándo he exagerado en algo cómo esto?- preguntó el otro sorprendido.

Poppy le dirigió una miradita bastante severa.

-Okay, okay, sólo un grillete- se resignó el troll. Y dicho ésto, fué donde Arroyin para cumplir las órdenes de su reina.

El sujeto en cuestión se encontraba sentado en la carreta, meditando acerca de sepa Dios qué, con ambas piernas entrelazadas en posición de loto.

-Poppy quiere que te quedes en la enfermería esta noche- gruñó Ramón tan pronto llegó junto a él.

-Ramón, deberías aprender a relajarte un poco, tus malas vibras comienzan a filtrarse por el aire- respondió Arroyin sin hacer amago de querer moverse un palmo y con una voz serena y pausada.

-He, no gracias, por si ya se te ha olvidado, a mi no me gusta que...waaaaa- Ramón no pudo seguir hablando, pues antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, su pié resvaló contra algo que parecía ser un charco de agua y cayó dentro de uno de los barriles que transportaba la carreta de Grejin. Arroyin, quién no había previsto que algo como eso pudiera suceder de improvisto, se asomó hacia el barril temeroso de que algo le hubiese pasado a Ramón.

Cabe aclarar que a Arroyin no le encantaba convivir con ese cascarrabias, pero que si ese sujeto, que por alguna razón se había convertido en el nuevo mejor amigo de Poppy, resultaba herido, al primero al que iban a culpar iba a ser a él y Arroyin ya había tenido bastante con estar vagando de un lado a otro por ese maldito bosque. Por supuesto el que lo volvieran a desterrar de la comunidad no entraba dentro de sus planes.

-¡Ramón!- exclamó con el pánico colándose por sus palabras. Estaba tan obscuro allá adentro que no se podía ver absolutamente nada. El terror de Arroyin comenzó a crecer y a crecer paulatinamente hasta que... una voz un tanto extraña manó desde el fondo.

-¡Tralaralara, ayyy que agua tan sabrosa, nunca había probado un líquido tan dulceee y deliciooooosop!- exclamó Ramón, sacando la cabeza del barril y recargando ambos brazos sobre el borde del mismo con torpeza.

-¿Ramón?- Arroyin se le quedó viendo como si de un loco se tratase.

-¡Hola!, hip...- lo saludó Ramón con la mano izquierda, antes de dejarse caer hacia el fondo nuevamente, pero por fortuna, el troll de piel morada lo atrapó, lazando su cabellara alrededor de su cintura justo a tiempo. Posteriormente, lo sacó del barril e intentó leer cuál era el contenido en la etiqueta de enfrente.

Tenía impreso algo similar a esto:

"VINO TINTO"

 _La mejor cosecha del año_

 _Precaución: El consumo de este producto debe ser moderado._

-Oh, no- murmuró Arroyin con suma preocupación.

-¡Oiga!, ¡quién es usted!- dijo Ramón de repente, con grandes aires de autoridad, aunque no dejaba de balancearse de un lado para el otro.

-Soy Arroyin Ramón, escucha, sé que estás un poco...confundido pero tienes qu...

-¡¿Cooomo estás Aserrín?!,hip, ¡¿en qué puedo servirte?!- lo cortó Ramón dándole un fuerte apretón de manos como si de un viejo amigo se tratase.

-Podrías bajar de la carreta- sonrió Arroyín un tanto incómodo.

-Claro- concordó Ramón ciñiéndose el chaleco de ojas que llevaba encima como si de una manta se tratase- con permiso- repuso, al tiempo que se dejaba caer así sin más de la carreta gritando- YUPIIIIII!

Claro está que nuestro querido amigo, terminó con la cara en suelo en su intento por "bajarse" del vehículo.

-¿Ramón?- Arroyín se dirigió hacia el troll que yacía en el suelo al tiempo que le picaba un costado del cuerpo para comprobar que éste siguiera con vida. Por suerte, un ronquido desafinado fué lo que obtuvo por respuesta.

"Se...se ha dormido" pensó Arroyín sin comprender cómo rayos era que alguien podía quedarse dormido después de caer desde tan alto. No obstante, recordó nuevamente que lo más sensato que podía hacer en ese momento era llevar a Ramón de vuelta a su casa para asegurarse de que nadie intentara culparlo por ponerlo totalmente ebrio. Y así, comenzó a zarandear al troll de color azul con mayor énfasis.

Ramón se despertó con suma lentitud y pesadez, al tiempo que se incorporaba e intentaba enfocar la vista en dirección a Arroyín. El problema era que de repente veía a cuatro, luego a cinco, a veces a dos o a tres trolls, todos idénticos, aparecer súbitamente frente a él.

-¡¿Quién rayos son todos ustedes?! hip- estalló Ramón de repente.

Arroyín suspiró con cierta pesadez- Soy Arroyín amigo, escucha, por qué no...

-¡¿Coooomo estás Calcetín?!, hip, ¡¿en qué puedo servirte?! hip- repuso nuevamente Ramón, al tiempo que le daba un fuerte apretón de manos.

-Realmente me gustaría que me acompañaras a tu casa- respondió el otro con amabilidad.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡yo a tí no te acompaño a ninguna parte!- bramó Ramón.

-Shhh, Ramón, serénate, vas a despertar a...

-¡A mí no me callás tú, ¿quién te has creído?!, ¡te voy a romper tú...!- exclamó Ramón al tiempo que intentaba atestarle un buen golpe al pobre de Arroyín.

Por suerte, el puño de Ramón se desvió totalmente de lugar y el troll terminó de cara al suelo nuevamente.

-Ramón, levántate- dijo Arroyín mientras intentaba ayudarle a ponerse en pie.

-A mí tú no me ayudas, no necesito la ayuda de nadie- gruñó Ramón incorporándose nuevamente.

-Bien, no voy a ayudarte si no lo deseas, pero tienes que irte a casa.

-Eh?- Ramón lo observó con la mirada perdida y con un gesto de completa incomprensión.

-Que tienes que ir a tú casa Ramón.

-Ah, see... hip... ¿en dónde estaba mi casa?

Arroyín se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano en ese instante. No era posible que algo como eso le estuviese ocurriendo a él.

La tarea de llevar a Ramón a su casa fué un tanto complicada y bastante estresante diría yo. De cuando en cuando, al borracho se le olvidaba qué era lo que estaban haciendo, o no lograba identificar el lugar en el cual se hallaban, e incluso se le olvidaba su propio nombre. Cabe decir que Arroyin se vió forzado a repetirle el suyo al menos cinco veces más y que al igual que en las primeras ocasiones, se lo decía mal o al revés.

-Muy bien, y ahora ¿por dónde?- preguntó Arroyín por decimotercera ocasión ya un tanto frustrado.

-Hip...derecho.

-Escucha Ramón, no es que esté dudando de tus habilidades de orientación en este momento, pero justo en frente de nosotros está el tronco del árbol- continuó Arroyin, apuntando en dirección al mismo.

-Hmm?- Ramón se giró con aburrimiento- ah, no importa, tú síguete derecho.

-¡Pe...pero ya no hay paso ahí!- estalló Arroyin al colmo de la incomprensión.

Entonces, justo en ese momento, un milagro sucedió. Ramón llevó su vista hacia el follaje del árbol y un haz de reconocimiento cruzó por su rostro, al tiempo que decía:

-¡Mira!...hip... ¡esa es mi casa!- exclamó con una gran sonrisa, orgulloso de su descubrimiento, y apuntando en dirección a la flor de azafrán que era su casa.

-Al fín- celebró su compañero, feliz de estar a punto de librarse de ese sujeto.

Arroyin tomó entonces a Ramón de una muñeca y valiéndose de su cabellera, llegó hasta la rama del árbol en donde estaba la flor y colocó a su acompañante en la entrada.

-Muy bien amigo mío, buenas noches- comenzó a despedirse Arroyin con una expresión de verdadera felicidad en su semblante.

-Shhh, cuidado con hacer ruido, ¿no ves que todos están durmiendo?- lo reprendió Ramón al tiempo que sacaba de su cabellera un par de grilletes. El porqué los tenía escondidos ahí, es algo que escapaba completamente de la imaginación de Arroyín, no obstante, él no tuvo mucho tiempo de deducir porqué los traía ahí, puesto que a continuación, su pequeño amigo azul los lanzó al interior de la casa, causando una sarta de ruidos descomunal, y luego prosiguió a gritar:

-¡¿Quién anda ahí?!, ¡cállense, que van a despertar a todo el mundo!- y dicho esto, se metió al interior de la casa con sobrada energía, cerrando la puerta de un porrazo.

Arroyin suspiró aliviado y no queriendo más sorpresas por aquella noche, se fué a dormir directo a la enfermería. Había que ser honestos, las camas del lugar no eran lo mejor del mundo, probablemente se descansaba más estando recostado en el piso con una piedra dura como almohada, pero tras pasar más de la mitad de la noche con un borracho loco, Arroyin durmió de las mil maravillas.

Al día siguiente, despertó bastante descansado y se sintió feliz de no tener que deberle nada a nadie. No obstante, tan pronto Ramón y Poppy se presentaron en la enfermería un par de horas más tarde, el troll se puso a la defensiva instintivamente.

-Hola, muy buenos días- los saludó Arroyin forzando una sonrisa.

-Hola Arroyin- Poppy le devolvió el saludo tan fresca y enérgica como siempre.

-Buenos días- gruñó Ramón al tiempo que sostenía una bolsa de hielo contra su cabeza. El pobre se veía increíblemente agotado y más malhumorado que de costumbre.

Al verlo llegar, Arroyin se arrinconó en su cama lo más lejos que pudo de él y preguntó con recelo- ¿Estás sobrio?

-¿Qué?- Ramón lo miró como si se hubiese vuelto loco- por supuesto que estoy sobrio, ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa?- le recriminó sintiendo cómo su cabeza comenzaba a dolerle más y más debido al enojo contenido- Argh, mi cabeza...lo siento Poppy, tendrás que hacerte cargo de él por el día de hoy, necesito dormir un poco más antes de la ceremonia- se disculpó el troll al tiempo que salía de la enfermería arrastrando los pies.

-Bien, pero no olvides llegar a la iglesia antes de que caiga el sol- le gritó Poppy antes de que Ramón desapareciera por la puerta de salida.

Hubo mucho movimiento en lo que restó de aquella mañana y parte de las primeras horas de la tarde, pues todos los trolls del árbol habían sido invitados a la boda y por tanto, todo el mundo se encontraba ocupado en escoger la ropa adecuada, en los presentes para los novios y en dejar todo listo antes de partir.

Arroyin no se había librado del ajetreo; pues Poppy se aseguró personalmente de que el troll no tuviese tiempo ni para respirar. Constantemente se encontraba moviendo regalos de un lado para el otro, o ayudando a alguna troll despistada a escoger qué ropa llevar, o a cuidar de los pequeños niños de la comunidad para que sus padres pudieran hacerse cargo de lo que fuera que necesitaran hacer.

El tiempo se fué demasiado rápido y antes de que cualquiera pudiera darse cuenta, el sol comenzó a ocultarse. Por suerte, los túneles subterráneos que llevaban a pueblo berteno eran para los trolls, una vía de transporte increíblemente rápida y todos lograron llegar justo a tiempo para la ceremonia.

Cabe resaltar que el lugar se veía más que fantástico, con tantas flores distintas colgando por ahí y por allá. ¡Era como entrar a un castillo encantado!, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba Poppy. Pero lo más alucinante de todo, probablemente fué el vestido de novia de Gilda, pues a pesar de ser un diseño bastante simple, de cuello redondo y mangas cortas, también aportaba algo de elegancia y clase a su figura, que en realidad no era lo que más le favorecía a la pobre mujer.

Todos los presentes, se giraron de inmediato al ver entrar a la novia, incluso Ramón, que pese a que ya estaba más dormido que despierto para esas alturas, había reconocido que para ser una bertena, en ese momento realmente se veía bastante bien.

El novio era un berteno adinerado de cabellera negra y piel grisácea que, según contaba la gente, era un caballero amable y generoso, con un carácter muy distinto al de Gilda. Las personas del pueblo realmente esperaban que la novia fuese capaz de adoptar las costumbres de su marido con el paso del matrimonio y que las cosas no se desarrollaran de manera contraria, no obstante, eso era todo lo que podían hacer... esperar.

Todo resultó de las mil maravillas, los novios se prometieron amor eterno con toda la honestidad de la cual fueron capaces sus corazones, los invitados se desvivieron en aplausos, la pareja se besó y muy pronto, todos se encontraron reunidos en el salón de fiestas para celebrar la unión de aquel par.

Y si las decoraciones de la iglesia habían quedado espectaculares, las del salón fueron más que sublimes. La novia no dejó de felicitar una y otra vez a Poppy por el gran éxito que habían obtenido con su idea, aunque más tarde, claro está, fué ella quien se llevó todo el crédito, pero a Poppy no le importó demasiado, todo lo que agradecía es que las cosas hubiesen resultado bien y que todos se estuviesen divirtiendo.

Sin embargo, este sentimiento no tardó en esfumarse en cierta medida, pues la reina había guardado la esperanza de poder bailar un poco con su troll preferido y por alguna razón, éste no aparecía por ninguna parte. Le parecía que aquello era algo bastante extraño ya que minutos antes lo había visto sentado en la iglesia.

-¿Buscas a alguién?- Arroyin, quién curiosamente estaba sentado junto a ella, la sacó de sus pensamientos por un breve instante.

-Eh?...ah, sí, no he visto a Ramón desde que partimos de la iglesia y pensé que...bueno...no importa de todas formas- respondió Poppy con un tono despreocupado, aunque ella no lo estaba del todo.

-¿Qué te parece si me acompañas en esta pieza entonces? hará que hagas algo de tiempo- dijo Arroyin guiñándole un ojo.

-Ammm, claro, por qué no- sonrió la troll mientras ambos se adentraban en la pista de baile.

Y así pasaron una, dos canciones, tres...y Ramón no aparecía por ninguna parte. Entonces, cuando Poppy estaba a punto de resignarse a bailar toda la noche en compañía de Arroyin y por fortuna el resto de sus amigos cuando Ramón apareció en el umbral de la puerta de improvisto.

Parecía bastante cansado, pero no era el tipo de cansancio que lo había estado asediando a lo largo del día, más bien estaba agotado por haber cruzado lo que para un troll representaban cinco kilómetros a pie, pues el sudor le recorría el rostro con violencia y su cabello estaba hecho un completo desastre. Poppy fué la primera en correr a recivirlo para de paso preguntarle la razón de su tardanza.

-Lo siento...ah, me quedé dormido en la banca del templo- dió Ramón por toda respuesta, jadeando por el esfuerzo que había hecho previamente.

-Oh cielos, te traeré un vaso de agua- dijo Poppy con preocupación mientras lo hacía sentarse en una silla para salir corriendo por el preciado líquido.

Una vez Ramón se hubo terminado el contenido del vaso, que le tendió su amiga, hasta el fondo, Poppy repuso- Tal vez deberías regresar a tomar un descanso... has estado sintiéndote muy mal a lo largo de todo el día y...

-¡NO!- la cortó Ramón de súbito- es...es decir, prometí que bailaría contigo el día de hoy ¿no es así?

-Pero...

-Escucha, estoy bien, simplemente beberé un poco más de agua y estaré como nuevo- insistió el troll al tiempo que inconscientemente tomaba una copa de cristal con un líquido de color rojo muy sospechoso dentro de ella.

Al ver esto, Arroyin se precipitó para arrebatársela de las manos y al momento, llenarle el vaso anteriormente descrito, con más agua.

-¡No bebas eso!- lo reprendió Arroyin con un marcado gesto de pánico en la cara.

Ramón lo observó ceñudo, no creyéndole una sola palabra- ¿por qué no?- gruñó.

-Sólo NO lo bebas- respondió Arroyin con un tick nervioso en el ojo izquierdo. Había que aceptar que la actitud de Arroyin daba algo de miedo y tan era así que Ramón decidió no contradecirlo más y beberse el agua nuevamente.

-¡Vamos entonces!- Poppy animó a Ramón tomándolo de ambas manos y llevándolo al centro de la pista de baile.

Apenas ambos hubieron puesto un pie en el centro, una tonada lenta y melodiosa comenzó a sonar (cortesía de DJ) y bueno, a Ramón no le quedó de otra mas que sonreírle con ternura a la troll más bonita de todo el árbol e invitarla a bailar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Canción: All about us

Artistas: He is we en colaboración con Owl City

Take my hand  
I'll teach you to dance  
I'll spin you around  
Won't let you fall down  
Would you let me lead?  
You could step on my feet  
Give it a try  
It'll be alright

The room's hush, hush  
And now's our moment

Take it in, feel it all and hold it

Eyes on you, eyes on me  
We're doing this right

'Cause lovers dance  
When they're feeling in love  
Spotlight shining, it's all about us  
It's a-a-all about u-u-us

And every heart in the room will melt  
This is a feeling I've never felt but  
It's a-a-all about us

Bueno, es sólo un pedacito de la canción, espero que les guste, personalmente es una de mis favoritas y siento que queda perfecta para ésta parte ^^

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La pareja no dejó de mirarse a los ojos mutuamente en todo lo que restó de la canción, pues no había forma en que no pudieran dejar de hacerlo. Ninguno de los dos iba a admitirlo esa noche, pero estaban más que enamorados el uno del otro y una prueba fiel de ello eran los retumbantes y atronadores latidos de sus corazones, que por alguna extraña razón, no dejaban de palpitar a un ritmo bastante fuera de lo normal.

Poppy soltó una risita de pronto, en tanto observaba a Ramón con mayor detenimiento.

-¿Qué?- preguntó el otro sin dejar de sonreír.

-Creo recordar que alguna vez me dijiste, que nunca serías lo bastante soso como para usar un traje de fiesta- dijo Poppy, pues realmente esa era la primera vez que no lo veía usando su típico chaleco de hojas y sus shorts de color café con cientos de parches encima. Ramón ésta vez, llevaba un traje de color negro con un moño de color azul en el cuello y una camisa blanca debajo.

-Ah, bueno, pues resulta que después de pensarlo un poco me dí cuenta de qué... me veo genial con este traje encima- bromeó Ramón intentando sonar lo bastante orgulloso como para que Poppy pudiera reírse de ello.

Efectivamente dío resultado, Poppy no pudo parar de soltar carcajadas por un buen rato, tanto así que terminó por dejar de bailar, pero a Ramón no le importó, el sólo poder verla reír, lo hacía sentir como el troll más afortunado del mundo.


	6. Una historia de navidad

La víspera de navidad. Para muchos era una época llena de alegría y color, la mejor estación para divertirse en la nieve con los trineos y las legendarias peleas de bolas de nieve o para reunirse con la familia y los amigos para cenar en conjunto y convivir en paz y armonía.

No obstante, a partir de los 6 años, hasta la época actual, para Ramón había sido siempre un día en el calendario como cualquier otro. La alegría y los buenos deseos que ofrecía siempre la tan mencionada fecha, habían quedado relegados en lo más recóndito de su corazón hacía ya mucho tiempo atrás y probablemente esa era una de las razones por la cual no había querido pararse de la cama aquel día, pese a las súplicas de Poppy.

\- ¡Vamos Ramón levántate! - lo animó la reina una y otra vez sin dejar de zangolotearlo una y otra vez.

\- ¡No! - gruñó Ramón presionando las almohadas de su cama contra su cabeza- ya te dije que yo no festejo la navidad y ¿cómo rayos entraste a mi casa de todas maneras?

-Dejaste la puerta sin seguro- canturreó Poppy.

Ramón se removió entre sus cobijas exasperado y tras un par de segundos, finalmente cedió y salió de su cama.

-Ah- suspiró- ¿si te digo que voy a estar presente dejarás de molestarme? - dijo resignándose de una vez.

-Sip- acordó Poppy cruzando las manos detrás de su espalda al tiempo que se balanceaba de atrás para adelante- pero aún hay más- agregó sonriente.

Ramón rodó los ojos en señal de fastidio- ¿más?

-Sí, verás, ya que ahora oficialmente soy la nueva reina, tengo que encargarme de organizar todas las actividades en compañía de Grisel, pues cenaremos con los bertenos esta nochebuena y si yo me ocupo de eso, entonces no tendré tiempo de leerles el cuento de navidad a los niños y...

-Y quieres usarme de niñera para eso- la cortó Ramón observando a la reina inexpresivo.

\- ¿Podrías? - preguntó Poppy esperanzada de poder recibir un sí por respuesta.

-Poppy, te recuerdo que no he celebrado navidad desde ah...¡nunca! y que todos los cuentos que alguna vez me leyó mi abuela ya se me olvidaron, sin mencionar que aborrezco las historias navideñas- respondió Ramón presionando su sien con ambos dedos algo frustrado.

-Vamos Ramón, sé que tal vez pido demasiado, pero son buenos niños y estoy segura de que van a...

\- ¿Divertirse?, sí, ya lo sé; tan sólo te recuerdo que dudo mucho que yo pueda hacer esto bien, es decir, mírame, estás escogiendo al troll más amargado del árbol para divertir a una banda de mocosos en navidad. Y a mí no me gusta la navidad.

Poppy lo observó ceñuda y antes de que su amigo pudiera añadir algo más, ella lo tomó por los hombros y lo obligó a mirarla a los ojos.

-Te veo Ramón y lo que yo pienso es que tienes mucho potencial. Yo confío en tí y sé que vas a hacerlo bien.

-Sólo dices eso porque no tienes a otra persona desocupada a la mano.

-No, lo digo porque no puedo permitir que mi mejor amigo pase la navidad solo en su casa y...

Ramón alzó una ceja en su dirección.

-porque no tengo a nadie más- completó la reina bajando la mirada un tanto deprimida.

El troll la observó por un gran lapso de tiempo y al final gruñó deshaciéndose de su agarre y apartando la mirada.

-No puedo prometerte nada, pero lo intentaré- rezongó Ramón comenzando a tender las sábanas de su cama.

-Yei! - exclamó la reina dando saltitos por aquí y por allá con sobrada emoción- sé que vas a hacerlo de maravilla- sonrió- yo estaré ahí y procuraré escucharte todo el rato y entonces todos nos reuniremos en la chimenea después de cenar y... y...¡SERÁ FANTÁSTICO! -finalizó imaginando toda la escena en su cabeza con ojos soñadores.

El troll no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente e incluso soltar una risita ante su entusiasmo. Él odiaba la navidad, pero tenía que admitir que ver a Poppy sonreír era una de sus más grandes debilidades. Siempre terminaba por contagiarse de su inagotable vitalidad.

-Okay su alteza, conténgase por un momento y acompáñeme a desayunar, que no llegará muy lejos con el estómago vacío- bromeó Ramón al tiempo que la guiaba en dirección al comedor.

-Eh?!, no, no puedo, el rey Grisel- comenzó Poppy con creciente preocupación.

-Puede esperar, no has comido nada desde que te despertarte, ¿me equivoco? - Ramón se cruzó de brazos encarándola.

-No- confesó Poppy bajando los brazos apesadumbrada- Oye, ¿cómo es que siempre adivinas esa clase de cosas? - arguyó.

-Eres demasiado impulsiva- declaró Ramón poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Y así, una vez Poppy hubo partido a realizar todos sus deberes, Ramón se quedó en su casa, pensando en qué clase de historia iba a escoger para contarle a todo el mundo aquella noche. Siendo sincero, había exagerado un poco al decirle a Poppy que ya no recordaba las historias de su infancia, por supuesto que las recordaba, el único problema era que no las recordaba todas y que, si lo hacía con algunas, apenas vislumbraba alguno que otro detalle de la mismas.

Ramón se dió un buen baño, se puso la misma ropa de siempre encima, se cepilló los dientes y el cabello y...nada... no se le ocurría algún relato lo suficientemente interesante como para presentarlo delante de todo el mundo.

Finalmente, decidió que seguir forzando su memoria no iba a servir de nada y que, si iba a encontrar algo, desde luego sería en la biblioteca del árbol, por lo que salió de su casa y se encaminó en dirección a la misma.

La biblioteca del lugar estaba justo en el interior de la corteza del árbol, pues era el único lugar lo suficientemente extenso como para abarcar tantos y tantos años de historia de su civilización. Las estanterías, estaban talladas en las paredes del interior como pequeñas celdas en un panal de abejas gigante y la sabia del árbol, corría a través de pequeños ductos que servían de separación entre los distintos géneros literarios.

El mostrador del lugar se hallaba justo en la entrada del tronco y era atendido por una joven troll de piel rosada de lentes morados y cabello blanco atado con un moño del mismo color.

-Eh?...¿disculpe?, busco ah...historias navideñas para niños- dijo Ramón tan pronto hubo alcanzado el escritorio del lugar.

-Ah, ¡por supuesto!, encontrarás muchos en la sección infantil, deja que te enseñe- sonrió la bibliotecaria al tiempo que se paraba de su silla para llevar a Ramón por una larga escalera de madera, recorriendo cientos de estanterías hasta llegar al tercer nivel del tronco.

-Éstos son todos los que tenemos por aquí- continuó la troll mostrándole una enorme estantería repleta de libros con portadas rojas, verdes y doradas y con arbolitos de navidad o estrellas como decoración.

-Vaya- exclamó Ramón impresionado, al verse rodeado de tantos libros- muchas gracias- se dirigió a la bibliotecaria con cordialidad.

-No hay de qué- sonrió la aludida- mi nombre es Pecky, por cierto, si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamarme- se despidió al tiempo que se dirigía a las escaleras.

Ramón permaneció un buen rato ojeando los libros de uno en uno. No era realmente que le desagradaran, pero, de alguna forma le parecía que eso de hablar de juguetes que cantan y que cobran vida y todas esas cosas de troll-Claus y sus renos mágicos eran demasiado superficiales y carentes de sentido. Cierto era que en navidad se recibían juguetes y que todos los niños fantaseaban con subirse al trineo del troll gordo con traje rojo y sombrero de punta, pero... la navidad era algo que iba mucho más allá de eso y realmente le sorprendía ver que no hubiese un sólo libro que relatara el verdadero significado de la festividad.

Así pues, decidió dejar de perder el tiempo y aventurarse a hacer algo más arriesgado...buscar en las bibliotecas de pueblo berteno. Al menos sabía que los libros serian un poco más realistas, pero algo le decía de antemano que no iba a ser una de sus mejores ideas.

Y tal como había supuesto, no se equivocó, tan pronto como entró al primer establecimiento decidió no volver a intentarlo en ningún otro. Aquello no eran historias de navidad, más bien eran cuentos de terror para los niños y aunque era cierto que se había divertido leyéndolos y que probablemente los hijos de los bertenos no se molestarían en escuchar esa clase de cuentos, bien sabía que los mocosos del árbol tendrían pesadillas por semanas. Es decir, ¿a qué padre desalmado se le ocurría contarle a su hijo que, si se portaba mal en nochebuena, un demonio con cuernos de cabra, pezuñas y lengua de víbora iba a meterlo en su saco de delincuentes y a llevárselo al más allá? y eso tan sólo era una parte del relato, pues el sujeto en cuestión también torturaba a los niños y los hacía tener horribles pesadillas por las noches.

Definitivamente, pueblo berteno no era un buen lugar para encontrar una linda historia de navidad.

Entonces, ya bastante desanimado, Ramón decidió volver a su casa y terminar por leerle alguno de esos cuentos estrafalarios de juguetes danzarines a los niños cuando de repente, una diminuta flor de pistilos dorados y cinco pequeños pétalos de color blanco alrededor se cruzó en su camino.

Ramón arrancó la flor rápidamente y comenzó a contemplarla detenidamente hasta que...¡bingo!, una idea pasó por su mente de improvisto, "¿cómo era que no lo había recordado hasta entonces?" pensó y rápidamente se dirigió a su casa con una sonrisa en el rostro. Acababa de encontrar la historia perfecta.

El troll pasó entonces lo que restaba de la tarde rebuscando en el armario de su vieja y polvorienta casa, montado encima de una escalera de madera para alcanzar los anaqueles más altos. Estaba seguro de que tenía que estar ahí por alguna parte...

\- ¡RAMÓN! - escuchó de repente cuando más concentrado se hallaba e irremediablemente, el susto que éste grito le provocó lo hizo caer al suelo junto con el resto de las cosas que yacían amontonadas en la parte de arriba.

\- ¡Poppy! - exclamó entre estornudos y en medio de una gran nube de polvo, no necesitaba escuchar esos gritos dos veces para saber a quién pertenecían- ¿qué haces?, vas a matarme de un infarto un día de éstos- refunfuñó.

-Lo siento- se disculpó la troll apenada por lo que acababa de provocar- pero quería enseñarte los trajes que confeccionaron Satín y Seda para nosotros- repuso plantándose en frente de la puerta del armario para que Ramón pudiera verla.

Poppy llevaba un pomposo vestido rojo de manga larga y borrega blanca en la parte inferior de la falda y las mangas, junto con una aureola de hojas de pino verdes y flores rojas en la cabeza, simulando una corona de navidad.

Ramón la observó con los ojos como platos por un buen rato antes de poder articular palabra.

-Te...te ves...te... te ves muy linda- balbuceó sintiendo como los colores comenzaban a subírsele al rostro, no obstante, antes de que pudiera intentar articular alguna otra palabra, un objeto cuadrado y pesado cayó de improvisto sobre la cabeza del troll, ocasionándole un chichón muy grande en la frente.

\- ¡Ao!- se quejó al tiempo que se sobaba el área afectada con molestia.

Poppy no pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada ante la penosa situación en la que se encontraba su amigo, pero, contrario a todo lo que pensó que sería la reacción de Ramón, el troll tomó el pesado libro de portada café entre sus manos como si de un tesoro desenterrado se tratase y exclamó con júbilo:

\- ¡AQUÍ ESTÁ!

-Eh? - preguntó la troll confusa.

-El cuento que voy a leerle a tus mocosos- respondió Ramón con sobrada alegría.

-Ah, ah, aaah yyyy al resto de nosotros- sentenció la troll esperando que no pretendiera haberlo olvidado.

-Se, se y al resto de ustedes- concordó Ramón restándole importancia al asunto- lo importante es que lo encontré, vamos- la animó al tiempo que se abría paso entre el tumulto de cosas que habían quedado a su alrededor, ya después tendría tiempo de devolverlas a su sitio.

\- ¡Genial!, toma, ponte tu traje- celebró Poppy al tiempo que le tendía un juego de pantalón rojo y camisa a juego con enormes botones de color blanco y borrega en los bordes de ambos.

-¡¿Qué?!, ah no, ni pienses que voy a ponerme eso encima- le advirtió Ramón con suma aversión a la reina.

-Pero dijiste que se veía bien en mí- respondió la otra mirándolo con cara de perrito.

-No- sentenció Ramón tajante y cruzándose de brazos.

No obstante, una hora más tarde, una pareja de trolls, vestida de troll-Claus, se presentaba en el salón principal del castillo para celebrar la tan mencionada cena de navidad.

El salón estaba decorado con guirnaldas de color rojo y verde por todo el largo del techo y las paredes. Había cientos de flores de nochebuena repartidas en jarrones por todas partes y justo en medio del lugar, había un enorme pino decorado con esferas de colores, guirnaldas y diminutas velitas de llama titilante. La cena, debo decir, no fué la gran cosa, después de todo, los bertenos sólo sabían cocinar cosas deliciosas cuando se presentaba a un troll como ingrediente principal del banquete y en lo que respectaba al resto de la comida, bueno, a duras penas y podían hacer algo comestible.

Por otra parte, los trolls sabían cocinar de las mil maravillas, pero eran demasiado pequeños como para poder hacer comida para todo el mundo y al final, habían tenido que darles algunas clases de cocina a los chefs del palacio. Pero bueno, a nadie pareció importarle de todas formas que la comida a duras penas pudiera tragarse, pues la convivencia entre ambos pueblos era más que excelente. Por todas partes se escuchaban chistes y risotadas. Los trolls no dejaban de relatar historias interesantes y divertidas y los bertenos no paraban de escucharlas y de soltar carcajadas de cuando en cuando.

Por fin, la cena terminó y la hora del cuento comenzó en menos de lo esperado. Ramón soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo hasta ese momento, tomó su libro de historias y lo colocó debajo del brazo para después dirigirse hasta la chimenea, treparse a la enorme silla que había a un lado de la misma y abrir el libro.

Una multitud de niños, hijos de trolls y bertenos se aglomeraron alrededor de él expectantes. Ramón los observó un tanto incómodo. Nunca le había contado una historia a nadie y a decir verdad estaba un poco nervioso.

-Ehm, bien, hoy les leeré un cuento un tanto diferente- comenzó Ramón.

\- ¿Uno de troll Claus? - dijo Nora levantando la mano.

-Nop

\- ¿O del árbol de navidad? - preguntó Beggy.

-O de los muñecos que hablan- terció Buri.

-No y no- respondió Ramón mirando a ambos niños simultáneamente.

\- ¿En...entonces va a hablarnos de brampus?- dijo un pequeño berteno de cabello verde y piel gris con la voz temblorosa.

-No- negó Ramón con la cabeza- voy a hablarles acerca de un ángel muy pequeño, de una familia muy pobre, de un príncipe y un manojo de flores de estrella.

Todos los niños abrieron los ojos ilusionados.

\- ¿Flores de estrella? - preguntó Garrim, el pequeño nieto del granjero Evelio.

-Sí, justo como ésta- dijo Ramón abriendo el libro y enseñándole una pequeña flor de centro dorado y pétalos blancos muy delgados- pero déjenme contarles la historia- repuso poniendo el libro sobre sus piernas al tiempo que comenzaba a leer.

"Hace mucho tiempo, mucho antes de que naciera cualquiera de los que viven ahora, no había época de Navidad: no había árboles navideños decorados alegremente, ni regalos de navidad, ni gente que cantara Villancicos bajo la nieve de una noche de diciembre.

El cielo era el hogar de gloriosos ángeles que volaban entre las nubes con hermosas alas brillantes. Llevaban largas y ligeras túnicas blancas, y su cabello dorado caía en ondas y rizos hasta sus espaldas.

Eran altos, fuertes y veloces... todos, excepto el ángel más pequeño, quien era chiquitito y tenía caireles cortos y rubios. Acababa de recibir sus alas y apenas estaba aprendiendo a volar.

Un día, el arcángel Gabriel hizo un anuncio de gran importancia. "Esta noche", declaró con voz resonante, "¡volaremos a la tierra para honrar el nacimiento del Príncipe de la Paz! ¡Cantaremos himnos en todo el mundo, llevando alientos de gran alegría!"

El ángel más pequeño saltó de emoción. ¡Hoy sería la noche de la que tanto había escuchado hablar! Durante semanas, los ángeles mayores habían planeado una espléndida celebración.

¿Le permitirían ir con ellos? El canto del ángel pequeño aún era débil, pero tenía un problema todavía peor: no podía volar tan rápido como los demás. No resultaría muy fácil ir.

"A menos que me adelante", pensó, y esto lo animó. "Si me voy ahora, llegaré a Belén antes que los demás. ¡Se sorprenderán al verme ahí!"

En ese momento, el ángel más pequeño se paseaba junto al mar cristalino del cielo. En la orilla había miles de flores con centro dorado y cinco pétalos de color blanco perla.

La flores de estrellas eran consideradas en la Tierra como símbolo de esperanza, y seguramente serían un lindo regalo para el bebé recién nacido. Así que el ángel más pequeño tomó un puñado y las acomodó en el cordón de su túnica.

Era el momento de probar sus alas de una forma en que nunca antes lo había hecho. El ángel más pequeño se deslizó por el aire. Entonces las alas comenzaron a moverse, y se dirigió al planeta Tierra que estaba abajo.

Cuando el ángel más pequeño aterrizó, miró a su alrededor. ¿Dónde estaba Belén? Era la puesta del sol y no veía a nadie. Pero a la distancia distinguió una aldea con casas hechas de adobe y piedra, así que se puso en marcha por el sendero de tierra que llevaba a ella"

Mientras la historia corría, los invitados, uno a uno comenzaron a acercarse y a dejar de hacer lo que fuese que estuviesen haciendo para prestar atención a la lectura de Ramón hasta que llegó un momento en el cual se produjo un gran silencio en el cual lo único que podía oírse era la voz del troll.

Poppy escuchó maravillada cómo el ángel curaba la fiebre de un bebé tocando su frente mientras un par de flores caían de su túnica y una campanada se escuchaba a lo lejos, cómo había devuelto a un pequeño pájaro de regreso a su nido con su madre, en tanto algunas flores más volvían a caer y una segunda campanada volvía a sonar. La reina nunca había escuchado un cuento similar. No hablaba de ninguna de las cosas a las cuales estaba acostumbrada a escuchar y, sin embargo, era la historia navideña más bonita que jamás había escuchado. Poppy miró a Ramón orgullosa, realmente se había esforzado para encontrar una buena historia y vaya que lo había logrado.

Ramón continuó con la historia:

"Al ángel más pequeño le dolían demasiado las alas como para volar. No tenía idea de adónde se dirigía, y estaba tan cansado que casi olvida para qué había ido a la Tierra.

También estaba perdido. ¿Dónde se hallaba Belén? El ángel más pequeño no parecía estar más cerca del final de su viaje que cuando comenzó, y ahora sólo le quedaba una flor. Esto lo inquietaba. "¿Qué pasará si pierdo ésta también?", pensó. "No tendré nada que darle a Jesús."

Para empeorar las cosas, el ángel más pequeño se golpeó el pie contra una piedra del camino. Saltó por todos lados, sosteniendo el pie lastimado. De repente, sobre él pasó volando un ejército de ángeles que cantaban: "¡Gloria a Dios en las alturas, y paz en la Tierra a los hombres de buena voluntad!"

"¡Oh, no!", exclamó el ángel más pequeño. "¡Ya es demasiado tarde!"

Poco después, el ángel más pequeño escuchó un balido en las cercanías. Entre unos arbustos, junto al camino, había un corderito con la pata delantera rota. Sintió lástima por el sufrimiento del animal y lo levantó en sus brazos.

"Ven conmigo a Belén", dijo el ángel, "¡bueno, si es que puedo encontrarlo!" La última flor se deslizó de su cordón sin que se diera cuenta y cayó en el camino de tierra. Una tercera campanada sonó en la noche.

El ángel más pequeño llevó su lastimada carga por el camino, y cada vez le parecía más pesada. Sus brazos y piernas le dolían por la fatiga. En el momento en que pensó que se detendría a descansar, el ángel más pequeño vio una luz que brillaba a lo lejos. Al acercarse más, descubrió que parecía venir de un establo.

"Nos detendremos ahí", le susurró el ángel más pequeño al cordero, que se había dormido en sus brazos.

Cuando el ángel y su corderito estaban muy cerca del establo, fueron recibidos por escenas y sonidos asombrosos.

En el lugar se habían reunido varias personas. La mayoría eran pobres y humildes, pero había tres hombres montados en camellos y vestidos con ropa muy elegante, que llevaban regalos costosos. La gente estaba extrañamente callada, pero de vez en cuando el ángel más pequeño escuchaba murmullos en lenguas extrañas.

Arriba, en la aterciopelada oscuridad, volaban ejércitos de ángeles dentro de un claro esplendor. Algunos cantaban himnos, mientras otros tocaban brillantes trompetas de bronce.

En lo alto brillaba una sola estrella, más fija y deslumbrante que cualquier otra que el ángel más pequeño hubiera visto.

El ángel más pequeño atravesó el iluminado portal del establo y se quedó tan asombrado por lo que vio que casi deja caer al cordero.

Ahí, en la paja, estaba sentada una pálida pero hermosa joven que sostenía un bebé recién nacido en sus brazos. Un hombre barbado que llevaba ropa sucia por el viaje los contemplaba. El ángel más pequeño se dio cuenta de inmediato que estaba en la presencia de Jesús y sus padres, María y José. Colocó al cordero en la paja y buscó su última flor, ¡pero no la tenía!

María le sonrió cariñosamente al ángel más pequeño, "Sé lo que estás pensando", dijo dulcemente "pero has traído un regalo mucho más grande: una criatura necesitada". El bebé Jesús se estiró, y con su mano regordeta, tocó la pierna del cordero. De inmediato el animal se levantó de un saltó y brincó por todos lados.

"Y no sólo eso", agregó María. "Tus buenas acciones han hecho que la Campana del Amor repique tres veces esta noche. ¡Por ello, pedí que nos visitaras cada año y trajeras música a la gente de buena voluntad!"

El ángel más pequeño se llenó de regocijo. ¡Qué responsabilidad tan grande para alguien tan pequeño! Voló de regreso al cielo a toda velocidad"

-Y cada Navidad, escucharás sonar esta campana mágica... es decir, ¡si has sido amable y bueno durante todo el año! - finalizó Ramón cerrando el libro.

A continuación, todos los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir con gran afán. Aquella había sido una historia estupenda. Los niños que estaban congregados alrededor con unas sonrisas muy grandes en sus pequeños rostros y los ojos brillantes de alegría.

\- ¡Qué bonita historia! - opinó Danus sonriente.

\- ¡Sí! - exclamó Gigi.

-Pero... hay algo que no entiendo- dijo de pronto una pequeña bertena de cabello rosado y piel azul con un vestido blanco de encaje encima- usted dijo que iba a hablarnos de un príncipe y en toda la historia no mencionó a ninguno.

Ramón la observó confundido- claro que lo mencioné, era el príncipe de la paz.

-¿Cuál, uno de los hombres ricos montados en el camello? - preguntó Garrim.

-Ehh?, no- respondió Ramón- ¿qué acaso sus padres no les han hablado de él? - preguntó aún más confundido.

Todos los niños negaron con la cabeza y Ramón abrió los ojos como platos, ¿sería posible que la gente que lo rodeaba no supiera porqué estaban festejando navidad? era absurdo...

-El niño que había nacido en el establo era el príncipe y los ángeles, los pastores y los tres sujetos plagados de riquezas estaban ahí para adorarlo- explicó.

\- ¿Un príncipe? - exclamó otro de los niños bertenos- ¿qué clase de príncipe nace en un establo lleno de mugre?

-Éste- contestó el aludido y luego suspiró, tal parecía que aquel no iba a ser el único cuento que contara aquella noche.

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó el rey Grisel pues se le hacía bastante difícil imaginar cómo era que un príncipe pudiera nacer en semejantes condiciones.

-Porque era un niño que no venía a ser servido por el resto de la gente, sino que venía a servir. Él se convirtió en el rey más grande de todos los tiempos, pero nunca tuvo un trono como el que estamos acostumbrados a imaginar, ni un ejército armado ni un palacio lleno de joyas...- comenzó a explicar Ramón.

Y así, el troll les habló a los presentes de aquel niño maravilloso que se convirtió en rey, que hablaba a la gente de cosas increíbles, que curaba enfermos y caminaba sobre el agua y finalmente, les dijo cómo había muerto, cómo sus amigos lo habían traicionado y cómo volvió a la vida tres días más tarde. Pero lo más importante, les desveló el verdadero significado de la navidad. Aquel día, pero hacía más de dos mil años, ese niño fantástico había visto la luz por primera vez y era justamente eso lo que se conmemoraba.

La celebración terminó hasta muy entrada la noche, pues todo lo que había por explicar tardaba su tiempo. A Ramón no sólo le había sorprendido lo poco que sus amigos conocían respecto del tema, sino lo mucho que él mismo también había olvidado. Desde que tenía seis años, lo único que había hecho durante esas fiestas había sido lamentarse de su suerte, lamentar que su abuela no hubiese podido estar ahí para él en una época tan importante, pero en ningún momento se le había cruzado por la cabeza cuál era el verdadero motivo de la celebración, a pesar de que su abuela solía atestarle la cabeza con historias respecto a ese niño tan pequeño que había hecho tan grandes cosas por el mundo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Qué tal mis queridos lectores?, he aquí un capítulo navideño para alegrarles el día. Realmente habría querido poder publicarlo ayer, pero con tantas cosas por hacer con la cena de navidad y la familia y bueno, todo eso no pude.

Quise salirme un poco de lo típico por el día de hoy ¿saben? Navidad para mí es una fecha importantísima, creo que entra siempre dentro de mis festividades favoritas, pero tristemente, a veces enciendo el televisor o veo las conversaciones que sostiene la gente durante estas fechas y me doy cuenta de que muchos ignoran por qué celebramos la navidad.

Navidad proviene de la palabra en latín "Nativitas" que significa nacimiento y se refiere al nacimiento del niño Jesús. En otras palabras, hoy es su cumpleaños y quise reflejar con este capítulo lo poco que a veces se toma en cuenta esto hoy en día.

Navidad no es sólo pasarla bien con la familia y recibir regalos, que no voy a mentirles, todos amamos estar con las personas que amamos y llenarnos de presentes. No es que sea algo malo, es muy agradable, pero piensen que el festejado es Jesús y que por lo tanto hoy más que nunca debemos tener eso en cuenta y recibirlo en nuestros corazones con alegría.

¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODO EL MUNDO, ¡ESPERO QUE HOY SEA UN AÑO PADRÍSIMO, LLENO DE AMOR Y BENDICIONES PARA TODOS!

¡Ya saben que los amo, bye! y muchas gracias por leer.


	7. Cartas,recuerdos olvidados y confesiones

Okay, okay, ésto surgió cuando uno de éstos días me desperté y me dije:

-Se, creo que ya es hora, los he hecho sufrir bastante por el momento.

Así que, he aquí el capítulo del día de hoy.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Plantándose frente al balcón de su casa, Ramón se estiró y se desperezó con gusto. Navidad y año nuevo habían terminado al fin. No era que en realidad no hubiese disfrutado de las celebraciones, pero eso de estarse preocupando acerca de las decoraciones y la comida y de básicamente estar buscando agradar con eso al resto, era algo que ya había comenzado a abrumarlo. Además, Poppy había estado demasiado ocupada en organizar todas esas cuestiones y realmente no habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos desde entonces.

El hecho de que ésto último fuera lo que más le desagradara tenía mucho que ver con que el troll hubiese estado enamorado de la reina desde los ocho años. Pero era algo que ya había admitido en público cuando Poppy se había deprimido una vez la chef loca los hubo metido a todos dentro de una olla y, por tanto, también era un aspecto que se esforzaba en reprimir de sus pensamientos. Se engañaba a sí mismo diciendo que únicamente estaba feliz porque al fin podía descansar en paz y sin tener que estar escuchando villancicos bobos y empalagosos todas las mañanas, no era por supuesto, que le agradara tener la atención de Poppy sobre él nuevamente.

Ramón se deshizo de su piyama, se dió un buen baño bajo la regadera y se cambió de ropa. Posteriormente bajó a la cocina y justo cuando comenzaba a servirse el desayuno, alguien llamó a su puerta.

El troll no se molestó si quiera en verificar de quién se trataba, lo sabía de sobra, pues siempre llegaba a presentarse a esa hora del día o... básicamente a cualquier hora en su casa.

-Buenos días Poppy- la saludó Ramón sin mucha ceremonia en tanto abría la puerta para cederle el paso.

-Bue...oye, ¿cómo es que siempre sabes que soy yo? - lo cuestionó la reina con ambas manos sobre las caderas.

-Porque siempre vienes a molestarme todas las mañanas a esta hora- explicó el otro poniendo los ojos en blanco y dirigiéndose a la cocina una vez Poppy hubo cerrado la puerta tras de sí- ¿qué quieres de desayunar? tengo huevos, leche, jugo de naranja, ensalada de manzana...- dijo hurgando en el refrigerador.

-Humm, lo que tú vayas a comer está bien- sonrió Poppy. Como siempre, la nueva reina no había comido absolutamente nada, pues lo primero que hacía siempre al levantarse y alistarse para un nuevo día era visitar a su mejor amigo y aquello ya se había convertido en una costumbre para ambos.

-Ammm ¿Ramón? - lo llamó Poppy con cierta reserva.

\- ¿Hmm? - respondió el aludido al tiempo que mezclaba leche, un par de huevos y harina para hot cakes en un bowl.

-Quería pedirte... ¿puedo quedarme en tu casa por el día de hoy?

\- ¿En mi casa? - Ramón se giró en su dirección y acto seguido enarcó una ceja- ¿por qué quieres quedarte en mi casa?

-Ehhm, es qué... a mi padre y a mí se nos olvidó cerrar las ventanas de la nuestra el otro día y.… nuestra flor está llena de esporas de hongos ahora- Poppy juntó los dedos índices de ambas manos y comenzó a moverlos de arriba a abajo con nerviosismo.

\- ¿QUÉ? - a Ramón casi se le cae la masa de hot cakes al escuchar aquel predicamento- ¡Pe- pero ¡cómo se les pudo haber olvidado!... ¡Poppy las plantas son muy susceptibles a las enfermedades en ésta época! - la reprendió el troll subiendo y bajando la cuchara de madera que llevaba en la mano con vehemencia frente a ella.

-Ya lo sé, era mi turno de cerrarla y lo olvidé por completo, mi padre ya está muy viejo para ocuparse de esas cosas y era mi responsabilidad, pero ahora nuestros vecinos están ocupándose del asunto y yo necesito un lugar tranquilo para trabajar y no puedo hacerlo con tanta gente dentro de mi casa. Realmente quisiera poder ayudar, pero tengo demasiados papeles que revisar y estoy desesperada por que no puedo hacer nada- respondió Poppy soltando las palabras con una rapidez increíble, al tiempo que se dejaba caer en una de las sillas del comedor de Ramón- ¡ser reina es muy complicado algunas veces!

Ramón permaneció observándola por un largo rato y luego suspiró, no sin antes golpear ligeramente la cabeza de la reina con el mango de su cuchara.

-No debes sobrecargarte con tanto trabajo tonta- volvió a reprenderla- y ahora come, tan pronto terminemos iré a supervisar qué ocurre con tu casa- continuó sirviéndole el desayuno en un plato de madera.

-Pero ese es mi...- quiso objetar Poppy.

-Come, no tengo gran cosa que hacer el día de hoy de todas formas.

\- ¿En verdad puedes encargarte de ello?

-Claro, ¿por quién me tomas niña?

\- ¡Waaaaa Ramón muchas gracias, eres el mejor! - exclamó la reina al tiempo que se abalanzaba sobre él para taclearlo con un abrazo, como era su costumbre.

\- ¡Poppy, tengo el sartén en la mano! - la regañó Ramón, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco ante esa súbita muestra de afecto.

El desayuno terminó más pronto de lo que a Poppy le hubiera gustado, Ramón desapareció por la puerta de entrada y ella se quedó sola en la casa púrpura. Se hizo un espacio en la mesa, lavó los platos y los cubiertos del fregadero, extrajo de su cabellera un bonche descomunal de papeles y una pluma rosa llena de adornos colgantes y brillos del mismo color por todas partes y acto seguido, comenzó a escribir sobre la primer hoja del montón.

-Muy bien- suspiró- comencemos con el conteo de los granos de trigo de ésta temporada.

Ramón mientras tanto, se encaminaba hacia la casa de su amiga para tratar con el problema de la plaga.

\- ¿Qué hay chicos? - dijo saludando a su grupo de amigos (y a Arroyín que por alguna razón se encontraba ahí también) una vez hubo llegado a la entrada del lugar.

Todos se giraron para darle los buenos días también y tan pronto como esto hubo sucedido, el troll alzó la vista en dirección a la enorme flor rosa.

Aquello era verdaderamente un desastre total. La pobre planta parecía estar llena de viruela, con miles de puntitos blancos sobre los pétalos.

El troll se adentró en la casa de la reina para examinar más de cerca la enfermedad y cuál no sería su sorpresa al ver cientos de bolitas blancas flotando en el aire por todas partes. Pidió entonces al rey Pepe un par de tijeras de jardinería y cortó una pequeña parte del tallo adherido a la rama del árbol, posteriormente, recogió un par de esporas flotantes del interior y raspó con un palito de madera la superficie de uno de los pétalos. De su cabellera extrajo una pequeña lupa de armazón negro y se dedicó a inspeccionar las muestras que había tomado con sumo detenimiento.

Los amigos de Ramón, los vecinos que habían acudido a aportar su ayuda, el rey Pepe y Arroyín ¬¬, se congregaron alrededor de él para enterarse de los detalles.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Ramón? - preguntó Satín con preocupación.

\- ¿Es...bastante malo? - inquirió Cooper tragando saliva.

-No- respondió Ramón sin despegar la vista de la lupa y de todo cuanto estaba observando- tiene suerte rey Pepe, las esporas aún no han invadido los tejidos de la planta. Si logramos retirarlas todas y luego bañamos el lugar con una solución de un diente de ajo diluido en agua, su casa sobrevivirá.

El rey Pepe suspiró aliviado, pues ya estaba comenzando a plantearse abandonar el lugar por tercera ocasión- muy bien Ramón, tú eres el jefe ahora, haz todo lo que consideres necesario.

-Gracias señor- Ramón inclinó la cabeza apenas un poco, intentando con eso parecer lo suficientemente respetuoso ante el rey.

-Okay todo el mundo, vamos a acelerar las cosas un poco, Cooper- dijo Ramón al tiempo que lo señalaba- ve a pueblo berteno a comprar una cabeza de ajo pequeña.

-Hecho hermano- respondió el aludido yendo a cumplir con las órdenes de Ramón al instante.

-Grandulón, ve a visitar al señor Snorry y pídele prestados todos los atomizadores para plantas que tenga, necesitaremos que cada quien tenga al menos uno para terminar con esto pronto.

-A la orden Ramón- Grandulón se despidió y desapareció por la puerta a toda prisa.

-Satín y Seda, tomen a cinco trolls de los aquí presentes y organícense para traer agua suficiente de la fuente más cercana al árbol. DJ y Arroyín, necesito trozos de corteza rugosa de cinco a ocho milímetros de ancho y de largo, asegúrense de que alcancen para todo el mundo, hay que retirar esas manchas blancas de los pétalos. Diamantino, Chiquilina y Fosberto, traigan los sacos que sean necesarios para limpiar todo este desastre. Y el resto síganme, es importante que terminemos de quitar las esporas que flotan por el aire antes de que contaminen al resto de las flores.

Y dicho y hecho, todo el mundo puso manos a la obra. Las esporas eran un tanto difíciles de atrapar, era un trabajo que debía hacerse con suma delicadeza pues un exceso de fuerza en las manos y...¡PUM! Las esferas blancas explotaban y te llenaban todo de polvillo blanco. En más de una ocasión, los trolls tuvieron que darse un buen baño en agua y aceite pues aquel polvo era un foco de infección altamente contagioso para cualquier planta a la cual se viera expuesto.

Ramón y el resto de los trolls ya habían quitado más de las tres cuartas partes de esporas de la propiedad cuando DJ y Arroyín se presentaron con un gran saco de tela lleno de cortezas de árbol.

\- ¡Aquí están Ramón! - anunció Suki arrastrando el saco con la ayuda de Arroyín para mostrarle el contenido a su amigo.

El aludido tomó un pedazo de los ahí presentes y le dió de vueltas para examinarlo por todos los ángulos posibles- bien- dijo asintiendo convencido en dirección a DJ.

-Muy bien, préstenme atención, quiero que un tercio de los que estamos aquí tome un pedazo de corteza y empiece a lijar las paredes del lugar con cuidado para quitar las manchas- continuó Ramón dirigiéndose al resto de los trolls.

Minutos después acudieron Cooper, Grandulón, Satín, Seda y el resto de ellos trayendo todo lo que se les había solicitado.

La multitud fué reuniéndose en grupos para realizar cada una de las tareas. Una vez todas las esporas hubieron sido almacenadas en los sacos que llevaban Diamantino, Chiquilina y Fosberto, había que lijar las paredes, realizar la solución de agua y ajo descrita por Ramón, llenar los atomizadores y fumigar cada parte de la casa.

Arroyín estaba encargándose de lijar una de las paredes, en el rincón más apartado de la casa cuando de repente se dió cuenta de que no tenía en dónde desechar la basura que se iba acumulando. Entonces decidió dirigirse donde sus antiguos amigos con la finalidad de obtener algo de ayuda.

-Disculpa Grandulón, ¿podrías prestarme una...?

\- ¿Qué?...ah... Arroyín, lo siento yo ehhh estoy ocupado sí, adiós- lo cortó el troll antes de que Arroyín pudiera siquiera pedirle lo que necesitaba.

Arroyín miró alejarse a Grandulón un tanto desconcertado, pero de cualquier forma se encogió de hombros y buscó probar suerte con alguien más. Después de todo, Satín y Seda parecían no estar tan ocupadas, lijando otra sección de las paredes.

\- ¿Cómo están, Satín, Seda, disculpen, me preguntaba si alguna de las dos podría darme un?...

Las gemelas se giraron en su dirección y al ver de quién se trataba, adoptaron la misma expresión de ansiedad que había tenido Grandulón anteriormente.

-Ehm, lo sentimos Arroyín, estamos ocupadas- respondieron al unísono en tanto se volteaban a realizar su tarea con mayor afán.

Cuando el troll de piel morada desistió de su intento y fué a encontrarse con Fosberto, la pobre criatura tembló espantada y se alejó corriendo lo más que pudo. Arroyín suspiró exasperado al ver frustrado su último intento de obtener apoyo.

-Pero qué le pasa a todo el mundo el día de hoy- murmuró para sí mismo incrédulo.

-No te tienen confianza y prefieren permanecer lo más alejados que sea posible de tí porque no tienen el coraje de decirte que no les agradas. La verdad tienen razón en comportarse así, a mí tampoco me agradas, pero creo que eso ya lo habíamos establecido desde un inicio- respondió Ramón a sus espaldas.

Arroyín se giró inexpresivo hacía su interlocutor, pero abrió los ojos extrañado al ver que le tendía un saco de color café para tirar los restos de basura.

-Toma y déjame ver qué cosa estás haciendo, porque de seguro que lo estás haciendo mal, no confío en tí- dió Ramón por toda contestación mientras Arroyín volvía a encogerse de hombros y lo guiaba hasta el lugar en donde estaba trabajando.

Ramón se puso de cuclillas al llegar al trozo de pétalo en el que habia estado trabajando Arroyín y se acercó para observar el trabajo del troll morado con mayor detenimiento. Tras unos minutos de observación, Ramón asintió y le pidió de mala gana a su compañero que le mostrara la forma en que estaba lijando la pared.

\- ¡ESTÁS UTILIZANDO UN PEDAZO DE CORTEZA PARA LIJAR UNA PARED, NO UNA ESPONJA BABOSO! - lo regañó Ramón al ver lo mal que lo estaba haciendo y de paso le lanzó el atomizador que llevaba en la mano hacia su cabeza- observa- continuó al tiempo que le quitaba el pedazo de corteza y comenzaba a mostrarle cómo debía hacerse adecuadamente.

Arroyín se le quedó viendo anonadado. No entendía en lo más mínimo porqué lo estaba ayudando...bueno, de cierta manera le estaba gritando una y otra vez mientras lo hacía, pero el caso era que lo estaba haciendo. Se suponía que ese sujeto lo odiaba a muerte ¿o no?

De repente, el troll morado sintió cómo por su espina dorsal, comenzaba correr un sudor frío...¿estaría borracho otra vez?

Poppy, por otra parte, realizaba una tarea menos ajetreada, pero desde luego mucho más exhaustiva. Tenía nada más y nada menos que trescientas sesenta y nueve hojas y documentos repartidos en la mesa y a pesar de que ya había terminado con más de la mitad del trabajo, había llegado al punto en que sostenía su lápiz con pesadez, al tiempo que el sueño comenzaba a ganarle la carrera. Poco a poco, su cabeza comenzó a acercarse a la mesa y sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse hasta que inevitablemente, chocó contra la dura y rasposa superficie del comedor.

\- ¡Ao! - se quejó la reina al tiempo que se sobaba la cabeza con molestia, eso le había dolido de veras, pero bueno, al menos había despertado.

-Ah- suspiró- no puedo seguir así, tengo que tomar un descanso- dijo al tiempo que se estiraba para levantarse de la mesa. Desafortunadamente, su pluma salió volando justo cuando sus brazos comenzaban a desperezarse y con la rapidez de un proyectil se estampó contra una de las piedras de la chimenea en el acto.

Poppy se llevó las manos a la boca al ver lo que su torpeza había ocasionado y corrió a recoger su pluma del suelo, pero al levantarse, su cabeza volvió a golpearse contra algo duro. La troll alzó la vista al tiempo que se sobaba el área afectada nuevamente. Al parecer, la fuerza del choque había accionado una especie de cajón secreto que se encontraba oculto en una de las piedras.

La reina permaneció largo rato observando el compartimiento sin saber qué hacer... no era correcto espiar las pertenencias ajenas...pero aquella era la casa de Ramón, el troll más misterioso y con más secretos de todo el árbol y la curiosidad estaba matándola.

Poppy negó con la cabeza vehemente, -"Ramón era su mejor amigo, no podía traicionar su confianza de esa forma"- se dijo a sí misma y se dispuso a cerrar el cajón, pero algo la hizo detenerse... después de todo, Ramón aún tardaría en volver y además el hecho de que él fuera su mejor amigo, le daba ciertos privilegios frente a cierto tipo de situaciones ¿no?

La troll no lo pensó dos veces, tomó el cajón entre sus manos y lo colocó sobre la alfombra de la sala, que como en todas las casas, estaba frente a la chimenea. Le costó algo de trabajo llevarlo al suelo, pues era un cajón bastante grande e increíblemente pesado, pero finalmente logró su cometido y acto seguido, inspeccionó ansiosa su contenido

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y su expresión cambió a una de asombro total al encontrarse con lo que había adentro.

-¡¿Eh?!, ¡pe...pero!, ¿qué no las había tirado todas?-exclamó incrédula.

¡ADENTRO ESTABAN TODAS Y CADA UNA DE LAS INVITACIONES QUE ELLA MISMA LE HABÍA DADO PARA ASISTIR A LAS FIESTAS A LAS CUALES NUNCA SE HABÍA PRESENTADO!

Con los ademanes de una máquina, Poppy tomó la primera de la pila entre sus manos. ¡Qué nostalgia! era la de la boda de Annie Bloom y Joe Laugh. Ahora que la troll lo recordaba, Ramón sí que había asistido a todas sus fiestas, pero sólo para recordarle al resto del mundo que los bertenos podían llegar en cualquier momento a comérselos a todos.

Una risita se escapó de sus labios al rememorar todo ello y a continuación, extrajo el resto de las invitaciones, efectivamente estaban todas. La de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Cooper, la del aniversario de bodas de los señores Gombling, el cumpleaños del señor peluche, la fiesta de otoño de hacía tres años, la de primavera, la de verano...

Antes de que Poppy pudiera darse cuenta, ya habia terminado de ver casi todas las tarjetas. Dentro del cajón quedaba tan sólo una, un bonche de cartas y un album de fotos. La invitación que quedaba era una bastante vieja, la reina no pudo reconocerla al principio porque el papel ya se encontraba un tanto amarillento por el paso del tiempo y un par de recortes se le habían caído. No era tan bonita ni tan sorprendente como el resto, pero aún así, la troll la tomó con suma delicadeza, como si con un movimiento brusco ésta pudiera deshacerse en mil pedazos y desaparecer. Se trataba, pues, de nada más y nada menos que de la primer invitación que le había dado a Ramón y con ello, de la primer conversación que había mantenido con él.

Había sucedido cuando ella apenas tenía seis años. Siempre había visto a Ramón decaído y meditabundo mientras juntaba y juntaba comida y provisiones para ir a esconderlas adentro de su casa, no hablaba con nadie y mucho menos buscaba la compañía del resto de los trolls. A Poppy le había parecido buena idea invitarlo a su fiesta de cumpleaños, pensaba que la tristeza de ese niño se debía a su falta de amigos y de convivencia con el resto de la gente de la villa, así que ingenuamente llegó a pensar que ella podía convertirse en su primer amiga después de todo, para hacerlo sonreír al menos.

Aquella tarde se la había gastado haciendo invitaciones para todos sus amigos, incluído el niño gruñón de piel gris. Estaba muy emocionada porque si su invitación era lo suficientemente bonita, de seguro Ramón accedería a convertirse en uno más de sus amigos. No obstante, ella no esperaba que el niño fuera a negarse a ir de una forma tan brusca.

-¡Fiestas!- había dicho Ramón sosteniendo la tarjeta en sus manos con marcada indignación- ustedes no deberían estar organizando fiestas, ¿qué no sabes que es peligroso hacer tanto escándalo? los bertenos van a comernos por tú culpa.

-Claro que no, mi papi dice que estamos demasiado léjos como para que ellos puedan escucharnos- se había defendido Poppy confundida por la clase de respuesta que había recibido del niño- pregúntaselo al tuyo, verás que tengo razón.

Entonces algo completamente inexplicable había sucedido en aquel momento. El rostro del pequeño Ramón se había alterado totalmente, en un intento desesperado por contener las lágrimas y acto seguido había exclamado antes de echarse a correr en dirección a su casa- ¡Mi padre está muerto niña tonta!

Poppy se había sentido tan culpable en ese entonces que desde aquel día en adelante, no dejó de enviarle tarjetas a Ramón una y otra vez, aunque éste siempre las rechazara, las tirara al suelo o las pisara con marcado enfado. Se decía a sí misma que cada invitación tenía que ser mucho más linda y llamativa que la anterior pues con eso alimentaba esperanzas de que Ramón dejara finalmente a un lado su enojo y mostrara al menos una sonrisa al recibirlas...pero nunca ocurrió, o al menos no en ese entonces.

El hecho de que descubriera que su mejor amigo conservaba todos sus intentos por sacarle una sonrisa desde hacía tanto tiempo la desconcertó por completo y, claramente, despertó aún más su curiosidad. De alguna forma se había dicho a sí misma en ese preciso momento que la respuesta tenía que encontrarse dentro de ese cajón y con más impetú que antes, se decidió a tomar el sobre de cartas y a soltar el cordón marrón que las sostenía a todas.

A diferencia de lo que había hecho con las tarjetas, ésta vez optó por tomar la última del montón, pues de esa forma, podía asimilar los sentimientos de Ramón conforme el paso de los años y de alguna manera, eso la ayudaría a ordenar mejor sus ideas.

La primer carta que tomó resultó ser un poema que dictaba de ésta forma:

 _Perdóname..._

 _Por no saber disculparme_

 _Por sólo saber aislarme_

 _Por no saber sonreír_

 _Pero hace tiempo que eso es algo imposible para mí_

La letra no era muy pulcra que digamos y aquello además, estaba escrito en un pedazo de libreta a medio arrancar, pero lo importante era que estaba fechado justamente un día después de que la reina cumpliera diez años. Poppy volteó el retazo de papel por el revés y leyó "para Poppy, realmente lamento haberte dado un manotazo al recibir tú invitación de cumpleaños, no era mi intención"

¿Le había dado un manotazo ese día? Poppy a duras penas recordaba aquel cumpleaños, le había dado una invitación a Ramón como siempre pero... vaya memoria que tenía, tal vez hubiese registrado eso en su mente, si Ramón le hubiese entregado ese poema el día de su cumpleaños, pero claramente no lo había hecho. De cualquier manera, la reina dejó de darle vueltas al asunto, colocó el poema a un lado y abrió la siguiente carta. No tenía fecha alguna, pero al menos, ésta vez había procurado utilizar una hoja completa y también se había tomado la molestia de ponerle un título.

 _"TÚ SONRISA"_

 _A veces es algo tan intolerable_

 _me haces sentir tan vulnerable_

 _con tu sonrisa que es un mar azul_

 _me ciegas con tu luz_

Una sonrisa comenzó a iluminar el semblante de la reina a medida que seguía leyendo todos y cada uno de los poemas del paquete. Todos estaban dirigidos a ella, o al menos eso era lo que estaba escrito al reverso de los mismos. Realmente, Poppy jamás se hubiera imaginado que Ramón llevaba tanto tiempo enamorado de ella y era por eso que en ese momento, un circo atacaba el estómago de la troll sin piedad con cada carta que abría. De vez en cuando se encontraba con alguna que otra frase escrita en un trozo de papel arrancado de sepa Dios dónde y muchos decían cosas como: _Siempre te ves tan feliz y eres tan dulce con la gente, ¡Diablos! eres como una gran bocanada de aire cuando apareces en cualquier lugar_ o _¿Por qué tienes que tener la sonrisa más hermosa de todas? Deja de hacerlo por el amor de Dios, sólo haces que me enamore cada vez más._

-¡Kyaaaaa!, ¡no puedo con todo ésto, Ramón eres demasiado tierno!- gritó Poppy arrugando el sobre de cartas contra su pecho tan pronto hubo terminado de leerlo todo y acto seguido comenzó a lanzar grititos de alegría y a moverse de un lado para el otro con sobrada emoción.

Cuando su ataque de felicidad hubo terminado, Poppy volvió a asomarse hacia el cajón, tan sólo le quedaba por ver el album de fotos. Sin detenerse mucho a pensarlo, lo tomó con ambas manos, lo puso sobre sus piernas y comenzó a ojearlo con sobrado interés.

En ese momento, el reloj principal de la plaza del pueblo marcaba las cinco de la tarde y por fortuna, la casa de la reina ya había quedado completamente desinfectada. La gente comenzaba a abandonar el lugar con la alegría de saber que ya todo había terminado y Ramón y el resto de sus amigos, tan sólo se encontraban dentro para terminar con los últimos detalles.

-Ramón, sólo nos queda éste saco- dijo Satín en tanto ella y Seda lo sostenían para mostrárselo al troll.

-Quémenlo igual que el resto, Cooper y yo iremos a apagar la hoguera en cuanto terminen- respondió Ramón, quien terminaba de quitar la última mancha de la pared. Al cabo de cinco minutos, el suelo se llenaba de polvillo blanco y Ramón se dedicaba a recogerlo, dando por terminado su trabajo- Oye tú, voy a tirar ésto- espetó el troll en dirección a Arroyín, quien justamente estaba a un lado de él.

Aroyín le tendió el saco y Ramón depositó la basura dentro.

-¿Ya terminaste con lo tuyo?- volvió a preguntar.

-Sí mi amigo, pero ten en cuenta ésto, la paciencia es una virtud que todos debemos buscar en nuestro paso por éste mundo- respondió el aludido juntando las palmas de sus dos manos en una actitud de monje pacifista.

Ramón sólo rodó los ojos y lo instó a llevar el saco a la hoguera (que justamente estaba en el jardín del rey Pepe) para quemar su contenido.

Cuando todos los agentes contaminantes se hubieron convertido en cenizas, Ramón y Cooper, con la ayuda del resto, tomaron cubetas de tierra para aplacar el fuego y posteriormente de agua para mitigarlo y con ello, el proceso de desinfección del lugar había llegado a su fin.

Ramón sólo permaneció un par de minutos más en la casa para entregarle a Arroyín una semilla envuelta en un retazo de tela de color gris.

-Sería bueno que dejaras de molestar con tu presencia a las enfermeras del hospital- añadió antes de ir a despedirse del resto del mundo- no creas que lo estoy haciendo por ayudarte.

Arroyín lo observó alejarse completamente boquiabierto, Ramón podía alegar lo que él quisiera, pero el caso era que le acababa de regalar un lugar para vivir. Había estado buscando uno desde el primer momento en que había llegado al árbol, pero al igual que sus viejos amigos, nadie quería estar cerca de él.

-Has madurado mucho Ramón, ¿lo sabías?- comentó DJ, quién como la buena chismosa que era había visto todo, tan pronto Ramón se hubo acercado al grupo.

Ramón se encogió de hombros- Le dí una semilla de lavanda, en el lenguaje de las flores eso quiere decir desconfianza, pero...- añadió viendo de reojo a Arroyín- creo que tal vez debería haberle dado un geranio de color rojo, eso significa estupidez.

Suki soltó una carcajada- Jajajajajajaja, eres único Ramón.

Finalmente, el troll se despidió de todos sus amigos tan pronto se hubieron alejado del lugar y posteriormente, se dirigió hacia su casa. Le alegraba haber podido ayudar a su amiga con algo de trabajo, pero por otro lado, no le encantaba la idea de no poder pasar con ella el tiempo suficiente, era por eso que estaba tan apurado en llegar lo antes posible.

Tan pronto como Ramón giró la manija de la puerta, un algo lo tacleó con un abrazo nuevamente.

-¿Poppy?- dijo Ramón sin entender qué era lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¡Waaaaa Ramóooooon!- respondió la otra al borde del llanto.

-¡¿Eh?!...¿e-estás llorando?- preguntó el troll aún más sorprendido y sin saber qué rayos hacer en esa situación honestamente- ¿qué...qué sucede... po..por qué estás?...

-Ramón... te amo

La mente del troll se quedó completamente en blanco por un momento.

-¡¿E...EHHHHHH?!... QUE TÚ...QUE... ¿QUE TÚ QUÉ?- balbuceó al borde de la incomprensión.

-Te-a-mo- respondió Poppy dividiendo las palabras en sílabas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿No...no tienes fiebre otra vez cierto?- Ramón estampó una mano en la frente de su amiga con sobrada angustia- okay tu temperatura es normal pe...pero, iré a prepararte un té, sí. Tienes que quedarte en la cama toda la tarde jovencita, el trabajo está acabando contigo, voy a ver si el señor Snorry tiene algunas hiervas para...

-No Ramón, no estoy enferma.

-Sí Poppy pero tienes que ir a la cama- respondió el otro sin hacer amago de haberla escuchado al tiempo que la tomaba por los hombros y la hacía entrar a la casa- creo que sería buena idea llamar a los chicos para que me echen una mano.

-Pe...pero Ramón no estoy...

-Y ahora que lo pienso, tal vez debería cerrar las ventanas porque entra mucho aire y te puedes agravar y...

-¡RAMÓN YA TE DIJE QUE NO ESTOY ENFERMA!- estalló Poppy harta de ser ignorada.

Ramón se giró lentamente hacia ella con sumo temor- ¿Estás segura?- recalcó con recelo.

Poppy lanzó un suspiro exasperada- Si, muy segura.

-Aaah- respondió el otro aún más nervioso- en..entonces ah...ah...- musitó sin saber que hacer y al igual que Poppy lanzó un suspiro y cerró los ojos un momento para ordenar un poco su cabeza. Cuando los volvió a abrir, todo lo que había en ellos era una seriedad preocupante- ¿Estás segura de ésto?

-Eh ¿sí?- obvio Poppy- ¿por qué crees que to dije entonces?

-No, a lo que me refiero es que ¿estás segura?- Ramón reformuló su pregunta- sabes que tengo muchos defectos, no me encanta estar sonriendo todo el día, soy muy gruñón, me incomodan las fiestas, siempre me guardo todo lo que siento y...

-Ramón, no me importa.

-Sí pero, soy demasiado...demasiado yo... ¿sabes lo que estás a punto de hacer? ¡estás a punto de convertirte en la novia del troll más amargado de todos!- sentenció Ramón tomándola por los hombros y agitándola de un lado a otro con preocupación.

-¡RAMÓN!- la reina le gritó nuevamente para hacerlo volver en sí. El troll se giró hacia ella sin decir nada, pero su cara aún reflejaba una ansiedad tremenda- no me importa- recalcó Poppy sin dejar de sonreír y acto seguido tomó su cara con ambas manos y le dió un beso en la mejilla- Te amo tonto y sé que no te has dado cuenta, pero has cambiado mucho, tanto que, todos te quieren y te aprecian, siempre estás ayudando a todo el mundo y nunca pides nada a cambio. Honestamente, siempre eres el primero en solucionar nuestros problemas- declaró sin apartar las manos de su rostro, para asegurarse de que él pudiera verla a los ojos mientras hablaba.

Tan pronto volvió a bajar las manos, Ramón bajó su mirada al suelo y su cara comenzó a tornarse roja.

-¿Ra-Ramón?, ¿estás bien?- dijo la reina preocupándose un poco por la reacción del troll.

Entonces, cuando Poppy comenzaba a pensar que Ramón nunca volvería a decir palabra en toda su vida, el troll la tomó del brazo y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Eres una boba, te advierto que no te dejaré escapar de mí a partir de ahora- respondió por fin sin dejar de sonreír como un idiota.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Muy bien, les advierto que no he compuesto poemas desde hace siglos. Es neta SIGLOS, así que estoy algo oxidada, lo lamento, busqué poemas por todo internet sin que ninguno me gustara lo suficiente como para poder ponerlo aquí.

Es que yo no soy una persona muy ahem...romántica que digamos y pues no sé como que todos estaban muy empalagosos para mi gusto y me dió diabetes leerlos sorry por las personas a las que si les gusten los poemas así pero...pero... a mi no me gustan.

Y pues, saqué algo de inspiracion de algunas canciones y eso para componerlos.

Y en cuanto a las frases, tampoco son completamente mías, encontré una página en internet y tomé lo que me gustó para ponerlas en la historia.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo... espero no haber sonado muy cursi con la declaración de éstos dos, pero estuve pensando por varios días en cómo debía hacerla y ésto fué lo que salió.

Ahora si me permiten, iré a tumbarme en algún rincón obscuro para hacerme bolita y gritar internamente por muchas horas, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, recuerden que los amo,¡ bye!


	8. Un extraño cambio de planes(p1)

Era una tarde de primavera como cualquier otra. Las flores ya habían abierto sus pétalos y éstos inundaban de una fragancia dulce la suave brisa de la temporada. Los pajarillos se perseguían, hechizados por la fiebre primaveral y Tim era perseguido por un trío de vándalos. Dos de ellos bertenos gordos y de aspecto desagradable. Sus nombres eran Brutus y Derek. Brutus de mayor altura, aunque no tan corpulento como su compañero. Tenía un mohín pastozo de color azul como cabellera y la piel verdosa. Derek, en cambio, tenía la piel gris y su cabelllo era de color verde. El tercer sujeto en cuestión era, nada más y nada menos que un troll, de piel violeta y obscuro cabello morado. Se llamaba Arroyin y observaba con altivez al pobre de Tim, que comparado con él era un pequeño troll enclenque de piel grisácea y obscuro cabello azul, vulnerable y tembloroso, al tiempo que manipulaba a los otros dos vertenos como si de sus lacayos se tratasen para que se apresuraran en atrapar al chico.

Esa persecución, tenía la desgracia de acontecer al menos dos veces por semana y en el sesenta por ciento de los casos, Brutus y Derek lograban atraparlo, para después robarle toda su mesada y de paso, zarandearlo un poco para divertirse. Aquel par de Bertenos en realidad no contaba con un sólo amigo en todo el pueblo, pues su apariencia y su falta de inteligencia hacían que todos los rehuyeran, además, Arroyín les había vendido la idea de querer ofrecerles su amistad tan sólo para aprovecharse de su fuerza y con ello convertirse en el chico más popular de todo el árbol. Era uno de esos presumidos empedernidos que aprovechaban cada oportunidad para pasar por encima de la gente y obtener todo con tan sólo estirar la mano. Un verdadero patán.

La única ventaja de todo ello, si es que podemos nombrar alguna, era que Tim, desde luego, se había convertido en un corredor habilidoso, gracias a eso había obtenido el cuarenta por ciento de las victorias en cada escapada y su porcentaje comenzaba a aumentar. Esa tarde, por ejemplo, había tenido un golpe de suerte y es que su abuelo había olvidado cerrar la ventana delantera de su casa, dándole la oportunidad perfecta para escabullirse dentro y perder al trío de vista.

-¡Demonios, ese enclenque de Timothy se ha vuelto a escapar!- gruñó Brutus.

-Qué bueno- murmuró Derek temeroso. No obstante, al ver que Arroyín le miraba con severidad, repuso inmediatamente- Ahem, es decir que...¡estará muerto para cuándo nos volvamos a topar con él!

-Eso era lo que quería escuchar- el troll esbozó una media sonrisa satisfecho, más luego sus ojos adoptaron un brillo cargado de severidad hacia sus compinches- pero déjenme recordarles quién manda aquí señores. No consentiré que vuelvan a dejarlo ir o se quedarán tan solos como cuando eran unos críos, ¿me entendieron?

Ambos bertenos tragaron saliva y asintieron con temor al mismo tiempo.

Segundos más tarde, los tres partieron en dirección al pueblo para seguir molestando al resto del mundo con su presencia.

Tim suspiró aliviado al dejar de escuchar sus voces por la rejilla de la ventana y teniendo recargada su espalda contra la pared, se dejó caer hasta el piso para hacer que sus piernas dejaran de flaquearle de aquel modo.

-Veo que te perseguían de nuevo- dijo una voz áspera y ronca.

Timothy se levantó como una bala al instante, muerto del miedo, pero al comprobar que se trataba de un anciano de piel y cabello azulado, con alguna que otra cana asomándosele por ahí y con su típico chaleco hecho de hojas ceñido al cuerpo, soltó el aire contenido en sus pulmones nuevamente.

-No me asustes así abuelo- sonrió Tim con cierto alivio.

-Todo el tiempo es la misma cosa, desde que eras un niño ese trío de impertinentes te han estado pateando el trasero cada que se les viene en gana- el viejo continuó sermonéandolo con el ceño fruncido.

-Está bien abuelo- Tim tomó al troll por ambos brazos para inspirarle confianza antes de encaminarse hacia la cocina del lugar para buscar alguna fruta que llevarse a la boca.

Los muebles del luga eran más que anticuados. Para Timothy, entrar a la casa de sus abuelos era como estar de vuelta en el siglo XX. Sin embargo, los anaqueles, la estufa e incluso los especieros, a pesar de parecer tan rudimentarios, estaban en tan perfecto estado como si los hubiesen comprado aquella misma mañana. Los cincuenta años que pesaban sobre cada objeto de la casa parecían haberse congelado en el tiempo.

Tim accedió al cuarto de cocina y al ver que su abuela estaba preparando la comida del día, la saludó plantándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenas tardes abuela- dijo el chico con cariño mientras se las arreglaba para tomar una roja manzana del frutero cercano a la tabla de cortar.

-Oh, Timmy, cariño, qué gusto me da verte, ¿cómo has estado?- sonrió la troll de piel y cabellera rosa, con un vestido largo de encaje de color azul encima, igual de viejo y anticuado que el resto del lugar, al ver a su nieto.

-Bien- susupiró el aludido- no...me puedo quejar.

-Claro que puedes, pero no lo haces- refunfuñó su abuelo desde el umbral de la puerta.

-Vamos Ramón, no seas tan duro con el niño- lo reprendió su esposa al tiempo que le apuntaba con el cucharón de la comida. Posteriormente, se giró hacia su nieto y dulcificó su expresión, dando una fiel demostración del exceso de amor materno que todas las abuelas suelen demostrar a sus nietos sin importar la ocasión o el problema que tengan en frente- ¿cuánto tiempo hiciste ésta vez?- repuso ansiosa por escuchar la respuesta.

-dos minutos y medio- respondió el chico con media manzana en la boca y cierta sonrisa de orgullo en el rostro.

-¡Vas mejorando!- lo felicitó la anciana al tiempo que le daba una palmada en el brazo en tono amigable.

-Bah!- se quejó Ramón- tonterías. Con la resistencia que has logrado en esas piernas, deberías ser capaz de enfrentarte a esos patanes en un dos por tres, entonces yo también te felicitaría.

-Abuelo- dijo Timothy dulcificando su tono en actitud de complicidad- ya lo sé, es sólo que no quiero causar problemas ¿sí?. Después de todo, Derek es el nieto del rey Grisel y el tratado de paz...

-El viejo de Grisel sabe que su nieto es un cobarde de primera y preferiría dejar al mando a su perro que a ese brabucón holgazán antes de dejar que el chico arruine el tratado de paz- volvió a recriminarle el anciano.

-Sí pero...

-Pero nada, tú eres mejor de lo que crees que eres, pero tienes la odiosa costumbre de no querer demostrártelo- interrumpió nuevamente el abuelo mientras lo encaraba enfadado, con su rostro a unos centímetros de su nieto. Pero tras terminar de monologar su discurso, bajó la mirada con cierto pesar- escucha Tim, eres un buen chico, pero me da rabia ver que mi muchacho es asediado de esa forma a diario, ¿lo entiendes?

El chico sonrió en dirección a su abuelo- Lo entiendo, pero no sé, hay que ser positivos, tal vez en un futuro, las cosas cambien.

Ramón volvió a quejarse con cierto ademán de disgusto, pero aún así esbozó una sonrisa- Aún eres muy joven para preocuparte por el futuro. Lo tienes todo por delante y a veces te comportas como un viejo, ¿sabes qué haría yo si tuviera tu edad?

Su esposa soltó una risita involuntaria al escucharlo- aquí va de nuevo- dijo susurrando las palabras en el oído de su nieto divertida. El chico también hizo ademán de querer reírse, pero se contuvo.

-Si yo tuviera tu edad disfrutaría de mi vida al máximo, les patearía el trasero a esos hippies y de paso me conseguiría una novia tan linda como tu abuela- dijo al tiempo que le sonreía a su mujer.

La troll ya no estaba en edad de sonrojarse, pero su nieto juraría que en esa ocasión sí que lo hizo, tan solo para luego decir.

-Oh, ya basta Ramón, no exageres.

\- Pues no "exagero" Poppy, es la verdad. Déjame decirte que era la troll más bonita de todo el árbol chico- Ramón le guiñó un ojo a su nieto.

Timothy sólo soltó una carcajada discreta.

\- Y hablando de eso, nunca nos has dicho que te hayas interesado por alguien querido- continuó su abuela inquisitiva.

-Ahora que lo dices, tienes mucha razón, ¿hay alguna agortunada?- secundó Ramón.

Tim se frotó la nuca un tanto incómodo- Bueno, a decir verdad hay una chica...

-Hmmmmm lo sabía- sonrió Poppy.

-Ah, pero no tiene caso, después de todo Arroyín ha puesto sus ojos en ella y... yo sólo soy un tipo cualquiera, supongo que no tengo oportunidad.

-Ja!, ¿ya lo escuchaste querida? MI NIETO ES EL HIJO DEL REY DE LA ALDEA Y DICE QUE ES SÓLO UN TIPO CUALQUIERA- se escandalizó Ramón.

Pero para fortuna de Tim, antes de que su abuelo pudiera seguir echándole las cosas en la cara, alguien llamó a la puerta.

-¡Ramón, te busca Cooper!- gritó Poppy,que fué la primera en acudir, desde el umbral de la puerta.

-Oh, cierto, es noche de cartas- remmemoró el anciano con cierta sorpresa al tiempo que se golpeaba la palma con un puño.

-¿Noche?- preguntó Tim con cierta alarma- ¿abuelo qué hora es?

Ramón verificó la hora en su reloj de muñeca -Son las siete y cuarto.

-Ah, demonios- rechistó el chico mientras se apresuraba a salir por la puerta- se suponía que tenía ensayo a las siete.

-¿Con esa bola de hippies?- ironizó su abuelo.

-Oye, uno de esos hippies es mi nieto- lo reprendió Cooper con una media sonrisa. Sabía que su viejo amigo nunca iba en serio con eso.

-No entiendo a los jóvenes de ahora, les encanta escuchar puros gritos- refunfuñó el troll.

-Bueno, me despido abuelo, si no me voy ahora van a asesinarme- lo cortó Timothy al tiempo que le daba un rápido apretón de manos y un beso en la mejilla a su abuela antes de irse.

-¡¿Vas a quedarte ésta noche con nosotros?!- le gritó su abuela antes de verlo desaparecer por el camino.

-¡Sí, mi padre tiene mucho trabajo ésta semana!- respondió su nieto desde léjos.

-Ah, ésta juventud, jamás conseguiré terminar de entenderla- se lamentó Ramón al tiempo que se ponía un abrigo y una bufanda para salir de su casa.

-No tienes porqué entenderla hermano, sólo disfruta de lo que tus nietos te ofrecen- lo desmintió Cooper mientras salían de la flor de azafrán para ir a reunirse con el resto de sus compañeros para jugar al poker.

-No regresen demasiado tarde- los depidió Poppy, plantando un beso en la mejilla de su esposo y agitando la mano en dirección a Cooper.

Minutos más tarde, los dos ancianos se presentaban a la puerta de un girasol enorme, en donde el resto de los veteranos del pueblo solían reunirse para jugar juegos de mesa y platicar un rato.

El lugar estaba lleno de mesas por todas partes. Justo por el costado derecho se alzaba una barra hecha de piedras en la cual se suministraban todo tipo de bebidas y al fondo había un mostrador de madera, con la pintura un tanto desgastada por los años.

Ramón y Cooper ocuparon la mesa de siempre, la número cinco, junto al resto de sus amigos. Entre los que figuraban Diamantino, Grandulón y Arroyín.

-Llegan tarde- anunció Diamantino al tiempo que ponía el bonche de cartas sobre la mesa- te toca partir la baraja- se dirigió a Ramón con la voz temblorosa debido a la edad.

El anciano hizo lo debido y entre todos, se repartieron las cartas correspondientes.

-¿Y has tenido que ver al cardiólogo de nuevo?- Grandulón se dirigió a Cooper con curiosidad mientras revisaba su juego.

-Neh, ese niño se la pasa recetándome chochos a cada consulta y me ha prohibido el pastel de chocolate. He decidido que de algo tengo que morirme de todas formas- respondió el aludido encogiéndose de hombros.

Un murmullo de aprovaciones comenzó a correr entre los presentes como un pequeño chubasco en medio de su reunión, pues no había troll sentado en la mesa que no tuviera alguno de los achaques que la edad conllevaba y a ninguno de ellos les entusiasmaba mucho la idea de tener que tomarse una farmacia todos los días para poder seguir en pie.

-¿Y cómo van las cosas con Timothy Ramón?- ésta vez fué Arroyín quién formuló la pregunta.

-El mocoso ha batido su récord como siempre- ironizó el troll.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?- preguntó Diamantino.

-Dos minutos y medio.

-¡Vaya!, tu muchacho es bastante fuerte- Grandulón miró a Ramón impresionado- Billy no ha pasado nunca de los cuatro minutos.

El aludido se encogió de hombros- No es algo que realmente me enorgullesca, preferiría que ese niño aprendiera a enfrentar sus problemas como cuando lo hacía yo a su edad.

-Pero no la tienes- arguyó Cooper poniendo los ojos en blanco- tal vez ya deberías comenzar a resignarte con eso.

-Sí, pero te aseguro que si yo tuviera diecisiete años otra vez, lo libraría de todos sus problemas en menos de cinco minutos. Que esos brabucones se enfrenten a mí cuándo yo era joven y bello, a ver si así siguen comportándose como unos haraganes.

-¿Fuiste joven?- cuestionó Diamantino bastante confuso.

-¿Fuiste bello?- secundó Cooper.

Ramón rodó los ojos en su dirección- sólo capten el mensaje quieren.

-Ah, vamos, no puedes esperar que tu nieto se comporte como tú cuándo tenías su edad. Es joven y hace tonterías como cualquier otro adolescente- lo desmintió Arroyín sin despejar los ojos de su juego.

-Pues podría aceptarlo, si tu convencieras a tu hijo de meter a tú nieto a un reformatorio, ¿tienes idea de la cantidad de problemas que ese trío está generandole al resto del mundo? Es molesto.

-Sabes que no puedo hacer nada al respecto, me cansé de repetirle a Darren y a su esposa que dejaran de malcriarlo, pero como siempre no quisieron hacerme caso. ¿Qué esperas que un viejo como yo pueda hacer en medio de ésto?

-Jalarle las orejas- opinó Diamantino.

-Pues yo tal vez me habría conformado con que mi hijo se dignara a no haberle puesto mi nombre. Tantos años esforzándome por limpiarlo para que éste niño me saliera así- se lamentó Arroyín con cierta molestia.

Cooper suspiró- mírale el lado bueno hermano, al menos tu otro nieto salió un poco más normal.

Arroyín había tenido un solo hijo, llamado Darren, pero dos nietos: Arroyín y Edrik.

No es necesario describir a Arroyin de nuevo, sabemos lo suficiente, era un troll astuto, malvado y egocéntrico como alguna vez lo fué su abuelo también. Edrik, en cambio, odiaba ser el centro de atención. Solía ser un chico muy solitario y un tanto arisco. En realidad no disfrutaba mucho de la compañía de la gente. No obstante, era amigo de Tim y de RJ y Rindol, los nietos de Ramón, Cooper y Grandulón respectivamente.

El cuarteto había formado una banda en la cochera de Timothy. El lugar estaba prácticamente desierto, pues la madre del chico había muerto al darlo a luz y su padre siempre estaba ocupado atendiendo los asuntos del reino. Tim solía convivir más tiempo con sus abuelos que con su progenitor, pero dormía de vez en cuando en la casa de su padre.

De esa forma, los chicos tenían prácticamente todo el día para ensayar, pero en muchas ocasiones preferían limitarse a ocupar la casa en las tardes o durante un par de horas por la noche, pues la escuela solía demandarles mucho tiempo.

Tim llegó aquel día, media hora tarde al ensayo, sus amigos lo recivieron con el seño fruncido, pero tras explicarles el asunto de Arroyín y sus sirvientes de dos metros, tan sólo le propinaron un par de zopetones en la cabeza para zanjar el asunto. Después de todo, Timothy no era el único troll en ser perseguido por ese trío todo el tiempo.

-Sabes que algún día tendrás que enfrentarlos ¿verdad?- RJ se dirigió hacia Tim mientras se esmeraba en sacar el ritmo de la canción en su batería.

El aludido puso los ojos en blanco- A tí también te molestan, ¿lo olvidas?, ¿por qué no te enfrentas tú a ellos?

-Simple- RJ se encogió de hombros- porque soy demasiado gallina.

Tim quiso hacer ademán de querer objetar algo, pero al pensar detenidamente en la respuesta de su amigo, decidió quedarse callado. RJ acababa de exponer su vulnerabilidad en frente de todo el mundo de una manera increíblemente natural y desinteresada, algo...poco común en un chico, pero bueno, nada en el troll de cuatro patas de color verde y largos cabellos amarillos era especialmente común o normal...o predecible.

-Además creo que estás olvidando un factor muy importante- observó Edrik, cuyo aspecto no era muy distinto al de su hermano, ya que después de todo, ambos trolls eran gemelos. Pero a Edrik se le daba más por querer llevar ropa negra todo el tiempo y accesorios que incluyeran calaveras o la palabra muerte y obscuridad dentro de su tarjeta de presentación- algún día tú serás el rey y si dejas que mi hermano y ese par de idiotas te pateen el trasero cada que se topan contigo, puedes ir dando la relativa paz de la aldea por perdida.

-Sí, bueno, probablemente si fuera tan fuerte y listo como mi abuelo, quizás podría hacerlo pero hay un pequeño detalle en la ecuación que no funciona y ese soy yo. Necesito, algo de tiempo ¿si?, no esperarán que yo pueda ir por ahí, solucionándole la vida a todo el mundo. Necesitan algo más que ésto- indicó señalándose por completo con la mano derecha- para salir del problema.

-Pues déjame decirte algo entonces, el día en que tú decidas atreverte a enfrentar a ese trío, yo estaré ahí para apoyarte. Simplemente te estoy dando el panorama que tienes en frente, pero no voy a obligarte a hacerlo, la gente necesita saber que tú estás ahí para apoyarlos aunque ese trío de imbéciles te manden a la tumba- replicó Edrik.

-Vaya, eso sí que sonó profundo- dijo RJ sin prestar especial atención en el problema en cuestión.

Rindol sólo arqueó una ceja en su dirección sin entender nada. El chico era prácticamente la copia viviente de su abuelo, con la ligera excepción de que era de color rojo.

-Okay, cálmense chicos, no estamos aquí para discutir qué vamos a hacer o no con respecto a Arroyín y el resto, tenemos una banda ¿lo olvidan? y mañana nos presentamos en la fiesta del equinoccio- Rindol se dirigió hacia sus compañeros en tono conciliador.

Tim y Edrik se miraron fijamente por un par de segundos, pero al poco ambos esbozaron un par de medias sonrisas y se estrecharon las manos. Rindol tenía razón, no era momento de ponerse a pelear por asuntos de tan poca relevancia en ese momento.

Para cando Ramón y Tim terminaron de convivir con sus amigos, la luna ya había alcanzado su cénit, de tal forma que abuelo y nieto terminaron por encontrarse en el camino de regreso a casa.

Poppy preparó una ensalada de frutas con jugo de manzana y tortitas de albaricoque bañadas en almíbar para cenar. Tim deboró la comida con gusto e incluso pidió doble ración. Su abuela siempre cocinaba de las mil maravillas y ya que él y su padre no solían comer comida casera muy a menudo, el troll siempre aprovechaba ese tipo de ocasiones para disfrutar de los platillos al máximo.

Apenas un par de horas más tarde, las luces de la casa se apagaron y todos se acostaron a dormir.

No muy léjos del lugar, una figura entre las sombras curvó sus labios en una sonrisa y chasqueó los dedos para después desaparecer por entre los matorrales del bosque.

Ramón despertó con un ánimo estupendo a la mañana siguiente, no sabía el porqué, pero se sentía más vivo que nunca, como si pudiera pelear cien rounds con Rudy, en sus tiempos, el troll más fuerte y deportivo de todo el árbol.

El anciano se desperezó, buscó con una de sus manos a su esposa que como era costumbre, dormía del otro lado de la cama pero...nada. Intrigado, Ramón abrió los ojos para seguir palpando la superficie de la cama cuándo se dió cuénta. Aquella no era su habitación, era la habitación que Tim solía ocupar siempre que pasaba la noche con ellos.

Ramón se rascó la cabeza confundido-¿Pero qué cosa estoy haciendo yo aquí?, y ¿porqué mi voz suena tan raro?...genial, he de estar por resfriarme pronto, sabía que tenía que haber cargado con guantes la otra noche.

Lentamente, el troll se levantó de la cama para ir a darse un baño. Tomó una toalla, cerró la puerta del lavabo tras de sí y al verse en el espejo, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, si no es que casi se salen de sus respectivas órbitas. ¿qué acaso aquello era una especie de pesadilla?

¡LA PERSONA QUE ESTABA EN REFLEJADA EN EL ESPEJO NO ERA ÉL, SINO TIMOTHY!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Chan, chan, chaaaan!

Okay, primero que nada, quiero disculparme por tardarme tanto en publicar pero es que estoy a nada de entrar a la escuela y he tenido muchas cosas que arreglar ¿saben? El lunes estreno escuela y seré la nueva ¬¬

pero equis, ya estoy súper acostumbrada, así que nada es nuevo para mí.

En fín, con la llegada de la escuela también tengo una noticia y es que estoy a unos cuatro o cinco capítulos de concluir con el fic.

¿La razón? bueno, desde un inicio diseñé la historia para que en cualquier momento fuese libre de darle un final. La verdad estoy súper segura de que la escuela va a demandar muchísimo de mi tiempo y se me va a hacer en verdad muy difícil poder seguir con las actualizaciones.

Además, ya estoy bastante satisfecha con lo que he avanzado del fic en éstas vacaciones, muy pocas veces he estado tan cerca de concluir una historia ¡y eso me emociona!

En fin, espero no haberlos desanimado con ésta noticia, pero siento que ya era hora. De todas formas, aún no hemos terminado, así que sean felices y disfruten de la vida. Sé que muchos ya iniciaron con las clases otra vez así que ánimo y muy buena suerte a todo el mundo.

Recuerden que los quiero y en verdad en verdad aprecio todo el apoyo que me han estado brindando hasta el momento.

¡NUNCA CAMBIEN, SON INCREÍBLES!

Nos vemos en el prox cap. ¡bye!


	9. Una disculpa enormeeee

p data-p-id="2c1645a4a4982a0f1936ab3b0e40fcd4"Hola queridos y queridas lectoras!/p  
p data-p-id="c0cbbbfb2865d94de04ff3c9b4a7d386"Ahmmmm, bueno, como muchos se habrán dado cuénta, he tardado años en publicar el siguiente capítulo y eso es por que la escuela apenas y me da tiempo para respirar!/p  
p data-p-id="a78a7fc1b2402cf30eb68ec74dfb4c4d"Es neta, no exagero, ¿saben lo que es no tener tiempo ni para comer y llegar a tu casa sólo para dormir? bueno, pues entren a la universidad y lo averiguarán XD/p  
p data-p-id="39a98c2ec94320c84bdac10ba6406391"En fin, con esto no quiero decir que vaya a cancelar la historia ni nada de eso, pero sí voy a tener que verme obligada a pausarla y probablemente en semana santa pueda volver a actualizar porque les juro que los fines de semana sólo los ocupo para descanzar, es un tanto desgastante hehe./p  
p data-p-id="6ffd7bc17151241fc5dfaa9e7bc78524"Y bueno, les debo una disculpa enorme, yo sé que muchos esperaban con ilusión las próximas actualizaciones pero desgraciadamente así está la cosa /p  
p data-p-id="951ba3f63bbd7152da4e35935ee00278"De todas formas les agradezco a todos su paciencia, y sus buenos deseos conforme a mi historia, realmente me hace el día saber que les ha gustado mi trabajo /p 


	10. Un extraño cambio de planes (p2)

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

-¡Cálmate muchacho, tiene que haber una explicación lógica para todo ésto!

-¡EXPLICACIÓN LÓGICA!...¡ÉSTO NO TIENE UNA EXPLICACIÓN, SOY PRÁCTICAMENTE CINCUENTA AÑOS MÁS VIEJO!- exclamó Timothy al borde de la histeria. Aquello no podía estar pasando, simplemente NO PODÍA suceder. Eso era una ofensa a las leyes de la ciencia. Nadie intercambiaba de cuerpos con otra persona de un día para otro, a no ser qué...

-E...espera, ya sé, sí, todo tiene sentido ahora. Ésto es una pesadilla, simplemente volveré a mi cama y cuando despierte...- comenzó a razonar el troll al tiempo que hacía un esfuerzo por meterse entre las sábanas de su alcoba.

Ramón no había perdido mucho tiempo. Tan pronto como fué capaz de ordenar sus ideas, corrió a sacar a su nieto de la cama para llevarlo al cuarto del chico para hablar de la situación "tranquilamente" pero tal y como se lo había temido, a su nieto le dió un ataque de pánico en el acto.

-No va a funcionar niño, yo ya lo intenté más de cinco veces- Ramón puso los ojos en blanco mientras se cruzaba de brazos. A él también le había dado un ataque cuando se vió al espejo por primera vez pero, tras correr por todo el cuarto en círculos como un completo loco, golpearse la cabeza con distintos objetos para "despertarse", jalarse de los pelos y volver a observarse en el espejo del baño unas cien veces más, había terminado por convencerse de la realidad en la que se encontraba.

Comparado con eso, la reacción de Tim no había sido tan escandalosa como su abuelo temía.

El chico en el cuerpo del anciano respiró hondo al comprobar que aquello no era un sueño y lentamente, se dirigió al baño para reflejarse al igual que su abuelo. Aquel ejercicio resultó ser bastante extraño. Era él quien controlaba todos los movimientos de ese viejo cuerpo frente a la superficie de cristal pero, de alguna forma era como si estuviese viendo una pintura de Ramón que cobraba vida, en lugar de a él mismo. Simplemente no se sentía como algo natural.

-Esto...es...lo... más... raro que me ha pasado en toda mi existencia. ¡Ja!, ¡cómo si mi vida no fuera lo suficientemente difícil! Dios, ¿qué es esto? alguien allá arriba me odia- se lamentó Tim, sin dejar de reestirarse la cara para verse las arrugas que tenía impresas en ella.

-Oh, vamos, mi cuerpo está en perfecto estado para la edad que tengo, no seas exagerado- lo riñó su abuelo. Pero no pudo seguir alegando nada, pues en ese momento la puerta rechinó un poco para abrirse de par en par y dar paso a la figura de Poppy, quien curiosa y espantada, los observaba desde el umbral.

-¿Qué está pasando?, ¿por qué están gritando tanto?.

-Aaaah

-Eeeeh

Ramón y Timothy intercambiaron miradas aterrados y sin saber qué responder.

-Es que...ví...una eh, una araña y ahm, me dió miedo- dijo Ramón- así que le pedí al abuelo que la matara, ¿verdad "ABUELO"?- el troll le dió un codazo a su nieto para que captara el mensaje.

-¿Eh?...ah, estem sí, yo eh...- Timothy no sabía muy bien cómo entrar en el papel de su abuelo, y tras detenerse a pensarlo por un par de minutos, optó por propinarle un buen zape- ¡deberías dejar de ser tan cobarde muchacho!- lo sermoneó con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Ao!, ¡oye eso duele!- se quejó Ramón.

-Lo siento- se disculpó Tim temeroso.

Poppy alzó una ceja extrañada por el comportamiento de esos dos.

-¿Se sienten bien?- preguntó con desconfianza.

-En realidad no- abuelo y nieto respondieron al unísono.

Ese día era viernes, un viernes soleado y lleno de color, con un cielo azul intenso y un paisaje que te invitaba a sonreír y a relajarte. Por desgracia, la situación en la cual nuestros queridos personajes se habían visto envueltos impedía que cualquiera de éstos fenómenos, por muy bonitos que estuvieran, les alegrasen el día.

Tim tenía que ir a la escuela de una forma u otra. Su clase de música empezaba a la una de la tarde y aquel sería el último ensayo que tendría con la banda antes del concierto de esa noche y no había excusa en el mundo que le hiciera faltar. Ni siquiera el haber intercambiado de cuerpo con su abuelo.

Ramón, por otra parte, no tenía muchas cosas que hacer ese día, se había citado con Arroyín y el resto para jugar al golf en la base del árbol por la mañana pero nada de importancia. Sin embargo, Timothy no tenía muchas ganas de ir a jugar al golf en medio de ese problema y Ramón tampoco quería ir a la escuela bajo la apariencia de otra persona.

Así que lo único que se les pudo ocurrir en ese momento fué caminar juntos con cierta desgana hacia la escuela del chico. Ambos teniendo la esperanza de encontrar una buena solución en el camino.

-¿Tan importante es ese concierto?- preguntó Ramón arqueando una ceja, esperando muy dentro de sí que Tim negara con la cabeza, pese a que aquella fuese la sexta vez que formulaba la pregunta.

-Es mi vida entera, ¡la única oportunidad de hacer que Lila sepa que existo!- respondió su nieto tomando a Ramón por los hombros con la misma desesperación con la cual soltaba sus palabras- no pienso arruinarlo.

Ramón observó a su nieto sorprendido y acto seguido esbozó una media sonrisa- ¡Vaya!, ¡vaya!, eso quiere decir que sí intentabas hacer algo al respecto, ¿quién lo hubiera dicho?

Tim sonrió un tanto apenado, era la chica que le gustaba, por supuesto que había planeado hacer un movimiento, el problema estaba en que no tenía asegurado el éxito del mismo, por lo que tampoco era algo por lo cual él pudiera alardear.

-Muy bien muchacho, si las cosas son así, entonces iré a tomar tus aburridas clases con gusto, mira que ya iba siendo tiempo de que te infundieras algo de valor- repuso su abuelo con marcado optimismo.

Timothy quiso explicarle que aún así, las cosas debían desarrollarse con cuidado, pues en verdad no quería que su abuelo terminara por asustar a Lila con su actitud o algo parecido, pero en ese momento, Cooper se presentó en la escena de improvisto, instándole a Tim a acompañarlo al golf.

-E...es que no es un buen momento, tengo que acompañar a mi abue...di...digo a mi nieto a la escuela- se defendió el "chico" sin saber muy bien cómo zafarse del asunto en cuestión.

-¡Y no vas a cobrar el dinero que te debía Arroyín por tirar la pelota a 300 yardas!- se escandalizó Cooper- ah no, no me importa qué tan buenos amigos sean, vas a cobrar el dinero. Apuestas son apuestas- lo sermoneó al tiempo que lo empujaba por la espalda con una de sus cuatro patas- además tú siempre dices que el chico tiene que aprender a hacer las cosas por sí mismo, ¿verdad Tim?

-¿Eh?...ah, eh, si, es cierto, pero hoy necesitaba que el chico...di...digo que mi "abuelo" me acompañara porque es la junta de padres del instituto y...

-Serán sólo un par de horas, y las juntas siempre son hasta las tres de la tarde, nos sobra el tiempo- insistió Cooper.

-Sí, pero...

-¡Llegará a tiempo, yo voy a encargarme de cuidarlo!- Cooper se despidió antes de que a Ramón pudiera ocurrírsele cualquier otra buen escusa. Tan sólo fué capaz de ver cómo el pobre de Tim lo miraba impotente mientras Cooper lo obligaba a seguir su camino.

El troll suspiró pesadumbrado, pero se dijo que esa era su oportunidad para sacar la vida de su nieto adelante, no podía ser tan malo después de todo. Y con esa resolución grabada en la mente, se encaminó hacia la escuela y entonces, por primera vez en toda la mañana, se dejó inundar por las bellezas que el aire de la primavera le ofrecía a torrentes. De alguna forma, todo lo que le rodeaba parecía ser mucho más tangible, mucho más vivo y mucho más alegre que nunca.

Ramón tomó una gran bocanada de aire y con gran satisfacción, notó como el aire le llenaba los pulmones con sobrada facilidad y cómo al mismo tiempo, éste salía de su nariz con fuerza y acto seguido, sin detenerse a pensárselo dos veces, comenzó a correr con toda la fuerza que las piernas de Timothy le permitían, luego comenzó a dar volteretas una, dos, tres veces hasta que terminó por cansarse y tumbarse en el suelo con el sudor recorriéndole el rostro. No tardó mucho en soltar una enorme carcajada en cuanto aquello hubo suedido. Era más que increíble, volver a tener tanta fuerza, ¡el cuerpo de su nieto estaba completamente en forma!, a pesar de que su complexión engañara a muchos a simple vista.

Posteriormente, la hora de llegar a la escuela se presentó y Ramón observó las butacas del salón de su nieto con cierta preocupación. No había entrado a un salón de clases desde hacía años y no estaba muy seguro de cómo era que debía comportarse en medio de esa sociedad extraña llena de jóvenes con aparatos electrónicos y los pelos de punta.

-¡Buenos días Tim!- RJ interrumpió los pensamientos de Ramón de forma abrupta al tiempo que le daba una buena palmada en la espalda.

-Eh?...ah, buenos días Rogaciano- lo saludó el otro con indiferencia. Pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle cúal era el asiento que debía ocupar entre la fila de mesas, RJ le tapó la boca en el acto con la preocupación asaltando sus pupilas.

-¡Shhhhhhh!, ¿pero qué rayos te sucede hermano?, ya sabes que odio que me llamen por mi nombre...es...¿estás haciendo ésto por la broma del otro día?, ya te dije que eso no era pipí- continuó entremezclando las palabras apresuradamente.

-¿Qué?, no, sólo se me ocurrió que quería llamarte por tu nombre, eso es to...

-¡Chicos, buenos días!- Rindol se apresuró a entrar a escena para darles un enorme y muy fuerte abrazo a sus dos amigos.

-Ri...Rindol... no...puedo...res...pirar- soltó el troll con la cara morada por la falta de aire.

-Oh, lo siento- se disculpó el enorme troll de color rojo al tiempo que los soltaba.

RJ inhaló aire una y otra vez con cierto dramatismo- ¡Dios, apenas son las ocho hombre!, ten la decencia de intentar dejarnos vivos al menos hasta el medio día- lo reprendió.

-Otra vez lo siento- Rindol agachó la cabeza compungido.

Ramón soltó un suspiro, él no era una persona sensible, pero tampoco tenía un corazón de piedra, después de todo, llevaba más de cincuenta años conviviendo con la troll más melosa y alegre de todo el árbol. Los años lo habían ablandado un poco.

-Está bien, no pasó nada, sólo siéntate- lo instó en tono conciliador.

Rindol se volteó con la mirada iluminándosele al momento- ¡Waaaaaa Tim, eres una buena persona!- exclamó abrazando a su víctima...ahem, es decir a su amigo nuevamente.

-Rin...dol...suel...ta...- clamó Ramón sintiendo cómo sus pulmones comenzaban a arderle por la falta de aire.

-Estás ahogándolo otra vez- Edrik llegó al rescate, justo cuando Ramón estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento.

Rindol lo soltó por segunda ocasión con la palabra discúlpame grabada en su semblante.

Ramón tomó grandes bocanadas de aire una y otra vez, antes de poder articular la palabra "gracias" hacia Edrik. Y no pudo evitar preguntarse tiempo después, cómo era que con ese gigante de amigo, Timothy seguía teniendo problemas en la escuela, pero la respuesta llegó algún tiempo más tarde, con la forma de un odioso troll de color morado, quien sin ningún decoro se presentó a la segunda clase del día, exigiéndole a Rindol su tarea de matemáticas.

El pobre chico comenzó a temblar del miedo mientras sacaba dos hojas tapizadas de cálculos diferenciales de su mochila y se las entregaba a Arroyín con la voz trabándosele por la angustia. Las apariencias engañaban totalmente, aquel niño era completamente manipulable, pese a que tenía un promedio de 9.5 en esa y muchas otras materias.

Ramón lo observó con cierta lástima, al igual que Timothy, él no sabía explotar sus habilidades de forma adecuada.

-¡Oye enano!, deja de pensar en la inmortalidad del cangrejo ¿quieres?- Arroyín se dirigió hacia Ramón con un tono demasiado amistoso, pese a las palabras que salían de su boca, y con una falsa actitud de cordialidad- dame mi tarea de historia campeón.

El troll alzó una ceja disgustado. ¿Qué eso iba en serio?, ¿Timothy le hacía la tarea a ese patán?.

-Perdona ¿qué?- respondió con sobrada incredulidad.

Arroyín lanzó una risotada muy poco amigable- ¿Qué estás sordo?, dije que me dieras mi tarea de historia zoquete.

-Ah, hablas de...- Ramón comenzó a rebuscar entre las cosas de su nieto hasta que encontró un ensayo acerca de la segunda guerra mundial en una carpeta de color azul- ¿ésta tarea?- dijo agitando el folder en alto como si no supiese de qué se tratara la cosa- ¿es la segunda evaluación del año no?

-¿Tú crees?- ironizó Arroyín con una sonrisa gélida.

Rindol y RJ se arrinconaron en sus respectivos lugares con el miedo recorriendo sus espinas dorsales.

-Se, creo que sí, déjame asegurarme- continuó el otro ojeando el ensayo- ¡vaya!, es un trabajo increíble, de seguro obtienes un sobresaliente- agregó con fingido asombro- pero ¿qué crees?, no pienso seguir comportándome como un idiota frente a tí- dijo al tiempo que rompía el ensayo en dos y lo lanzaba por la ventana sin mayores miramientos.

Toda la clase se giró hacia Ramón, o en este caso Timothy con marcado asombro y en menos de medio segundo, un silencio sepulcral invadió la sala. Nadie en toda la escuela se atrevía a desafiar a Arroyín, NADIE, y el enano más enclenque de toda la clase acababa de encararlo con sobrada simpleza de un segundo para el otro.

-¡Tú!- bramó Arroyín con el odio refulgiendo en sus ojos y en un arrebato de ira, tomó a Ramón por el cuello de su camisa, levantándolo a unos diez centímetros del suelo- acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte, ¿lo sabías?

-Y al parecer usted también Arroyín, ¿quiere hacerme el favor de bajar a su compañero en éste momento?- lo interrumpió el profesor, quien justamente en ese momento, acababa de entrar a la clase.

Todos se dirigían a él como "señor Ferguson". Era un troll de mediana estatura, de piel anaranjada y cabellera verde. Llevaba siempre una camisa a cuadros de color azul con un pantalón marrón y un par de lentes a juego. Su estilo era el de un hombre común y ordinario a decir verdad.

Arroyín se giró con pesadez hacia el señor Ferguson y lentamente, dejó escapar a Timothy de sus garras. Ramón tan sólo se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa burlona.

El profesor se acomodó sus gafas con un ademán de aburrimiento- Hágame el favor de pasar a la oficina del director, ya conoce el camino.

Arroyín cumplió con las órdenes a regañadientes, no obstante, no perdió la oportunidad de susurrarle a Ramón en el oído- Ni creas que te has librado de mí tan fácilmente pulga, aún nos queda por ver quién será el mejor en el ensayo general de la escuela"- antes de marcharse.

El aludido tan sólo se limitó a seguir sonriendole con marcada ironía. Aún tenía algunos trucos bajo la manga y eso incluía el uso de su voz como arma secreta.

Timothy por otra parte, no se la estaba pasando muy bien que digamos. Aparentar ser otra persona, en especial, aparentar comportarse como su abuelo era algo verdaderamente complicado. El anciano tenía un carácter demasiado distinto al suyo y los abuelos le hacían tantas preguntas...

-Oye Ramón, ¿recuerdas aquel día en el que bailé una pieza con Martha?- le preguntó Cooper.

-Ahhhhhhh...la...la verdad no- respondió Tim con nerviosismo.

-¿Que no lo recuerdas?, pero si se la pasa hablando de ese día una y otra vez- arguyó Diamantino con extrañeza.

-Eh sí pero es que ya no tengo tan buena memoria como antes, ya saben que los viejos somos de cabeza dura- se defendió Tim con una sonrisa forzada.

-Ja!, escucharon eso, éste hombre finalmente admite que ya está viejo- repuso Cooper al tiempo que le daba un par de palmaditas en la espalda de forma amigable- bueno, en fin, a lo que iba, el caso es que Martha está enojada conmigo porque yo no recuerdo de que color era el vestido que llevaba encima, y yo siempre le digo que ya pasaron cuarenta años de aquella fecha pero ya saben cómo es y en verdad necesito que alguien me refresque la memoria.

-¿Qué no fué el de lunares rojos?- se aventuró a opinar Grandulón con una mano apoyada en su barbilla.

-No, ya le pregunté yo por ese y dice que no es- respondió Cooper.

-¿Y el de rayas azules?- continuó Diamantino.

-Tampoco.

-¿El rojo?- continuó Tim, sólo por querer responder algo.

-Ella odiaba el rojo en ese entonces- objetó el troll de cuatro patas- ¿Tú te acuerdas Arroyín?

-Ya sabes que esa noche yo estaba en otro lado- dijo el aludido- a lo mejor llevaba el negro- opinó agitando una mano en el aire para restarle importancia al asunto.

Cooper permaneció un momento pensativo y después sonrió triunfal- ¡sí, tienes razón, llevaba el negro!, ojalá no se me olvide de aquí hasta llegar a la casa.

-Reza por que no suceda- observó Diamantino- a Martha no va a gustarle que se te vuelva a olvidar.

Justo a media conversación aparecieron Doodle y Rudy. El primero, fué en su época, el troll más bailarín y fiestero de todo el árbol. Tenía la piel amarilla, la nariz roja y el cabello de un color acuoso similar al verde, llevaba a Rudy, una leyenda en los deportes extremos, en silla de ruedas. Resultaba un tanto irónico ver al campeón invicto de lucha libre en esa clase de estado, pero como muchos sabían, ser un gran deportista siempre conllevaba sus riesgos.

Rudy tenía la cabellera del color de la paja y la piel de un tenue tono naranja, su nariz era morada y sus enormes brazos eran aún un recuerdo de la gran leyenda que alguna vez representó.

-¡Oh, miren quien está aquí, es Rudy!- exclamó Grandulón emocionado.

-Vamos Ramón, ve a saludarlo- lo instó Cooper, pero Tim no tenía intenciones de responder a más entrevistas y estaba más que preparado para negarse. No obstante, el amigo de su abuelo tenía que darle un empujón para hacerlo plantarse justo frente a la silla de ruedas del anciano. Vaya suerte la suya.

-Eh...hola Rudy, soy Ramón, ¿te acuerdas de mí?- lo saludó Timothy con pesar.

El anciano alzó su temblorosa vista en su dirección y esbozando una sonrisa de reconocimiento, exclamó- ¡Oh, Ramón, es un placer, no te veía desde que estabas así!- dijo midiendo medio metro de forma imaginaria con ambas manos.

Timothy sonrió con incomodidad al tiempo que le preguntaba a Cooper- ¿Que no se supone que estábamos en la misma generación?- ¿o sería que su abuelo ya no recordaba bien las fechas?

-No Rudy, tu no habías nacido cuando Ramón tenía ese tamaño, eres un año más joven- respondió Doodle, quien en ese momento se llevaba un cigarro a la boca entre estrepitosos estornudos.

-O...oye, ¿qué no deberías parar de fumar con esa tos?- lo interrumpió Timothy- no es bueno que fumes tanto en esas condiciones.

-Pareces una cafetera andante- observó Arroyín.

Doodle estornudó unas treinta veces más antes de poder responder- No, a mi no me afecta, es más, acompáñenme, voy a llevarlos con Buttlecup, él sí que es un fumador de verdad- los instó al tiempo que el grupo lo seguía. Tim, por otro lado, no tenía intenciones de ver a más personas con más preguntas qué responder, así que consiguió tomar esa oportunidad para escabullirse del complejo de ancianos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vaya, pero cuánto tiempo de no vernos jajajaja, ya los extrañaba!

En fin, tal y como lo prometí, he aquí un nuevo capítulo. Tan sólo espero poder tener el tiempo suficiente para terminar con esta historia en esta semanita, porque de lo contrario tendrán que esperar hasta vacaciones de verano.

Les juro que ahora me la vivo en la escuela, así que no tengo de otra hehe

Pero en fin, espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo

¡Bye!, ¡bye!


	11. Un extraño cambio de planes (p3)

Lila jamás se había distinguido por ser una de las trolls más bonitas o más inteligentes de la escuela primaria. Siempre solía asistir a clases con el cabello hecho un nido de pájaros y el vestido sucio y a medio remendar.

Era demasiado lenta para aprender y la maestra solía ofrecerle clases extra en los recesos y después de la escuela, jamás salía a jugar con nadie aunque tuviera la oportunidad y siempre prefería mantenerse, en lo posible, léjos de las multitudes.

Las cosas tampoco habían cambiado demasiado al entrar a la secundaria. No era que fuese de una naturaleza arisca o conflictiva, más bien era del tipo de trolls que preferían pasar desapercibidos; ser invisibles ante el cuerpo estudiantil, así de simple.

De todas formas, la chica no había conocido nunca otra forma de poder relacionarse con la gente y por otro lado, los libros siempre le habían hecho una mejor compañía. Llegados a ese punto, Lila al menos había pasado a convertirse en un ratón de biblioteca. La escuela ya no le causaba tantos estragos, pues había aprendido a convertirse en una persona autodidacta, de tal forma que sus conocimientos siempre se anticipaban a las lecciones de los profesores. Era molesto tener que seguir el ritmo del resto de la clase cuando ella tenía uno completamente distinto al de ellos. Asistía a la escuela porque tenía que hacerlo, pero tomar notas en un aula abarrotada de gente era algo que nunca había logrado soportar. Había descubierto que eso era para ella una fuente de estrés continua y sofocante y aprender por su propia cuenta siempre había resultado ser mejor y mucho más relajante.

Tim nunca había terminado de entender cuándo fué precisamente el primer momento en el cual comenzó a fijarse en ella. Es decir, normalmente los chicos de su edad solían sentirse atraídos por todas las chicas lindas o mínimamente divertidas de su alrededor. Una troll fea y sin personalidad no era exactamente el tipo de modelito con el cual alguien como él pudiera alucinar.

Pero el caso era que le gustaba y le había gustado desde que tenía memoria. Quizás eso se debía en gran parte a que él conociera más aspectos de la vida de Lila que cualquier otro troll del árbol.

Sabía, por ejemplo, que la chica había perdido a su madre muy joven y que era por eso que siempre iba hecha un lío a la escuela y se le dificultaba tanto prestar atención en las clases.

También sabía que su padre nunca solía estar en casa, pues ser la mano derecha del rey e cuestión no era precisamente fácil y tampoco le daba suficiente tiempo libre. Era por eso que a Lila le costaba tanto hablar con el resto de sus compañeros, pues en primer lugar, nunca tuvo con quien poder comunicarse adecuadamente desde un inicio.

Ser el hijo del rey tenía sus ventajas ciertamente; el padre de Lila era un buen amigo de la familia real y al ser su presencia muy recurrente en la vida de Timothy, no era algo extraño que él se diera cuenta de todo ésto por intuición propia. Había asistido incluso al funeral de la madre de la chica, según lo poco que recordaba.

Quizás fué admiración, lo que lo llevó a sentirse atraído por ella en un inicio; admiración por la cantidad de fortaleza que ella había desarrollado en su persona a través de los golpes que le daba la vida. Admiración por presenciar algo en ella que el jamás había tenido.

Su historia era muy similar a la de Lila, sin madre, con un padre ausente... y sin embargo el era un enano enclenque tan cobarde... ni siquiera podía hacerle frente a Arroyín y a su banda de imbéciles por culpa de su vulnerabilidad.

En cambio, Lila se había enfrentado a Arroyín a penas había transcurrido el primer año de la preparatoria. Se había plantado frente a él y le había dicho su precio sin mayores miramientos.

Eso sí que había constituido un golpe muy bajo para el ego de su archienememigo. ¡La troll más ñoña de la escuela acababa de negarse a hacerle un ensayo de ética al brabucón más odioso del árbol!

Pero claro, estar en medio del cielo no podía durar tanto tiempo, el hecho de que una chica se negara a complacer los deseos de Arroyín había hecho que el mismo comenzara a obsesionarse con ella.

Primero había comenzado por molestarla. Un pequeño comentario ofensivo por aquí, una crítica acerca de su cabello por allá y para finales de mes, ya le había comprado un ramillete de rosas.

Lo único que mantenía al pobre de Tim con esperanzas era el hecho de que Lila rechazara a Arroyín con tanta vehemencia, que le regresara cada flor y cada regalo con sobrada frialdad. Al menos eso lo reconfortaba un poco.

Incluso se había aventurado a querer aparecer en escena frente a ella, tenía al menos una oportunidad al alcance, el día del equinoccio. Si su banda resultaba estar entre las mejores, si lograban hacer un buen número entonces ella lo notaría, podía estar casi seguro.

Sin embargo, todo su plan parecía haberse ido abajo dadas las circunstancias del momento. Con cincuenta años de más encima y un dolor de espalda constante que juraría, lo estaba aniquilando en aquel momento, Timothy observaba el telón cerrado del teatro impotente.

Su apariencia había representado todo un tormento para el pobre chico desde el primer momento. Tan pronto llegó al colegio, los profesores de grados superiores lo obligaron a dirigirse al teatro sin darle el tiempo de explicarse. Pasaron todo el trayecto parloteando cosas acerca del honor que les parecía ver al antiguo rey de la villa contemplar el número musical de la escuela por primera vez en décadas. El único que habría podido salvarlo de ese embrollo era su abuelo, pero éste parecía haber sido tragado por la tierra porque no logró divisarlo por ningún lado.

Al final, había terminado ahí, sentado en una incómoda silla del auditorio, sin probabilidad alguna de poder huir.

Aunque Ramón, por otro lado, tampoco había corrido con tanta suerte.

Quizás había sido sólo él, pero los hippies a los cuales su nieto llamaba "amigos" tenían la gracia de tocar como un coro de urracas.

Tantos sonidos chillones, estruendosos y repetitivos dios, eran tan intolerantes y lo peor de todo era que el resto de los niños que se encontraban ahí, emitían las mismas tonaditas una y otra vez, incluso la banda de Arroyín, que curiosamente estaba compuesta por un trío de muchachos con el pelo hecho un nido de pájaros y las ropas raídas. Si algo no había heredado de su abuelo, eso desde luego era su sentido musical. ¿Por qué todos los jóvenes tocaban exactamente lo mismo?, ¿que no se aburrían? era exasperante.

Finalmente, cuando el sonido del bajo que Edrik tenía encima, comenzó a tomar protagonismo en la canción, Ramón no pudo soportarlo más.

-Argh, dios, ¿qué acaso no se saben otra canción?- protestó- ¡todos están tocando exactamente lo mismo!

Rindol dejó de tocar el teclado eléctrico que tenía en frente un tanto duditativo, al tiempo que enarcaba una ceja en su dirección bastante confundido- ¿A qué te refieres?, hemos estado ensayando esta pieza por semanas.

-Además, ¿en qué diablos se parecen Green day, thirty seconds to mars y the calling con thousand foot krutch?- secundó Edrik.

-Sí hermano, son completamente diferentes- terció RJ "obviando" aún más la situación.

Ramón se golpeó la frente con su palma izquierda, ¿pero qué tenían los niños en la cabeza en estos tiempos?

-No tengo idea ¿de acuerdo?, simplemente suenan igual. ¿No les parece que quizás podríamos utilizar otro estilo? como el de no sé, ¿las chicas de allá?- Ramón señaló a un dueto de trolls un par de metros más adelante. Todas con faldas de colores y flores en la cabeza, pero al menos una de ellas, de piel y cabellera verde, llevaba un violín y sabía tocarlo bastante bien. Agregaba algo de variedad a esa mescolanza de gritos y tamborasos que el resto de sus compañeros evocaban a diestra y siniestra.

Tan pronto dijo eso, el trío de hippies comenzaron a sonreír de forma suregente e incluso RJ se atrevió a darle un codazo amistoso.

-¿Así que quieres copiar el estilo de Lila eh?- le sonrió Rogaciano.

-No lo hagas demasiado evidente o Arroyín te pateará el trasero más de lo que acostumbra hombre- secundó Rindol.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¿pero qué diablos pasa con us...- Ramón se calló la boca súbitamente, no necesitaba indagar demasiado para saber a qué punto querían llegar los amigos de Timothy con eso... estaba más que claro, aquella era la chica que le gustaba a su nieto.

El troll se giró en su dirección nuevamente para inspeccionarla con ojo crítico. ¿Era esa la hija de Cedrik Snotrot, el tesorero del reino? la última vez que la había visto no le llegaba ni a la altura de las rodillas, pero vaya que los niños crecían demasiado rápido.

Ramón esbozó una sonrisa ladeada, al menos llevaba ropa decente encima y tenía buen oído para la música, no podía pedir menos, parecía un buen partido.

-Es una idea tentadora, pero no... - repuso Ramón- escuchen, lo que vamos a hacer es lo siguiente...

Y así, Ramón y los amigos de Timothy, comenzaron a añadir algunos cambios y ajustes a su presentación musical.

Una vez todo quedó casi cubierto, el telón del teatro del instituto comenzó a abrirse y a Timothy jamás le había parecido tan tedioso todo aquello. Es decir, las presentaciones de sus compañeros eran buenas, algunas más que otras y probablemente le habrían resultado entretenidas si no fuera porque se moría de ganas o quizás de terror por contemplar a sus amigos en el escenario. Tan solo esperaba que la presentación no resultara ser tan horrible como él se temía.

De repente, el expectáculo recibió a dos chicas, una de piel color naranja y cabello rojo con un colorido vestido de flores y la otra, quien resultó ser nada más y nada menos que Lila. ¡Y cielos!, se veía tan linda en ese vestido estampado de nardos de color violeta.

Súbitamente, Tim comenzó a sentir como la sangre se le subía al rostro y se aglomeraba en sus mejillas haciendolo sonrojarse con violencia. Pero eso no fué para nada comparado con lo que sintió cuando la canción comenzó a sonar y la chica en cuestión hizo sonar las cuerdas del violín con todo lo que tenía.

La voz de la troll de cabellera anaranjada era bastante potente y tenía mucha presencia, pero cuando el violín tomaba el protagonismo de la canción, la voz de cualquiera se volvía pequeña. La melodía tenía tanta fuerza que podías sentir cada nota a flor de piel, a pesar de no tener el instrumento entre tus propias manos.

Tim permaneció boquiabierto hasta el último minuto, contemplando a Lila con la típica cara de borrego a medio morir de todo típico adolescente empedernido.

No obstante, el encanto terminó demasiado pronto, las últimas notas hicieron su aparición y apenas un par de minutos más tarde, Arroyín y sus subordinados acudieron al escenario.

Y por desgracia, no eran para nada malos. Aunque resultaba gracioso ver al brabucón de Arroyin, cantar una sentimental cual principe de Blancanieves a mitad del escenario, como si esa carita de angelito que se esforzaba en representar en el escenario no fuese una simple máscara acartonada. Y lo peor de todo es que todo el mundo lo sabía.

La canción, sin embargo no era mala. The reason de Hoobastank, sonaba a la perfección con el bajo y la batería sonando simultáneamente y con perfecta armonía entre cada nota. Mientras que la envidiable voz del detestable solista, tomaba el protagonismo de la melodía con sobrada naturalidad.

Timothy tragó saliva tan pronto la presentación terminó. Odiaba reconocerlo pero, ganarle a ese bueno para nada iba a suponer una tarea verdaderamente difícil y lo peor era que él no podía hacer absolutamente nada al respecto. Sólo permanecer ahí como un mero espectador a espera de una catástrofe segura.

La siguiente banda era la suya, estaba completamente seguro. Los segundos antes de la siguiente presentación se le hicieron eternos... ¿era él o el calor en la sala estaba aumentando?. Su corazón comenzó a bombear más sangre de lo normal, latiendo descontroladamente mientras la ansiedad lo invadía.

Entonces, justo cuando creyó que al cuerpo de su abuelo le iba a dar un paro cardiaco; Edrik, RJ, Rindol y su abuelo hicieron su aparición. Por alguna extraña razón, que el pequeño troll no terminaba de comprender, toda la banda venía enfundada en chaquetas de cuero negras, con gafas para el sol a juego.

Timothy sólo pudo hundirse aún más en su asiento ante la inminente derrota. Sea lo que sea que hubiese ideado su abuelo, estaba seguro de que no se ajustaba a lo que habían estado practicando anteriormente y a decir verdad... ¡eso era una completa locura!

No obstante, en medio de su desesperación, un solo de guitarra casi perfecto comenzó a sonar por todo el auditorio. A ello se le sumó un buen bajo y el fondo de batería y seguido de eso, una voz con sobrada potencia inundó el lugar.

Burning love de Elvis Presley volvía a la vida con un ritmo un tanto más actual y la arrolladora voz de su abuelo como acompañamiento principal. Timothy alzó la mirada atónito ante tan inesperado milagro. ¡Pero si es que lo estaban haciendo de maravilla!

La personalidad de su abuelo daba un giro de 180° con tan solo pararse en un escenario, y es que el carisma y la seguridad de su actuación destellaban con singular protagonismo. Ramón chasqueaba los dedos y bailaba increíblemente al compás de la canción.

Acto seguido, los estudiantes se pararon de sus asientos y comenzaron a aplaudir al ritmo de la melodía con sobrada emoción y pocco les faltó para que comenzaran a bailar justo como en los años 70.

-Quisiera dedicar este número a mi querida amiga Lila, sentada justo en la tercera fila- comenzó a decir Ramón con sobrado exceso de confianza al término de la canción- muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo.

Gritos de emoción e interminables ovaciones le siguieron al término del número, estaba claro que nadie se esperaba semejante éxito. Aunque Tim estaba ajeno a todo ello, parecía no poder escuchar absolutamente nada salvo las palabras de su abuelo que se repetían interminablemente en sus oídos.

"Quiero dedicar este número a mi querida amiga Lila"

Ojalá y en ese momento, apareciera de la nada un crater enorme capaz de tragárselo completito.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Qué tal mis queridísimos lectoreees? estamos a nada más y nada menos que a tres capítulos de terminar este fic.

Disculpen la demora, pero la universidad en verdad absorve tooooooodo mi tiempo. Estaban a punto de quitarme incluso mis doradas vacaciones para alejarme aún más de ustedes pero me les escapé XD.

Sin embargo no tienen de qué preocuparse porque lo compensaré. Adivinen que viene justo después de resolver el embrollo en el que se han metido Ramón y su nieto

Ahem, redoble de tambores por favor...

¡Un capítulo especial destinado al tan esperado beso entre Ramón y Poppy!

El cual de verdad espero poder publicar pronto.

Y bueno, sin más que agregar, me despido de ustedes. En verdad les agradezco toditita su paciencia a lo largo de esta historia, son lo máximo.


	12. Un extraño cambio de planes (p4)

Levantarse de la cama siempre había supuesto una tarea increíblemente difícil para Tim. No por algo él era del estilo noctámbulo al cien por ciento, por las noches, su energía alcanzaba el punto máximo, podía permanecer despierto toda la noche si era necesario, nunca tenía sueño al meterse el sol. Pero cuando éste salía, las cosas eran muy muy distintas, porque las sábanas se adherían a su cuerpo con fuerza y despegar los párpados se hacía prácticamente imposible; el sol que entraba por la ventana de su habitación le quemaba como brasas ardientes y lo reducía a cenizas. Así de horrible era levantarse por las mañanas.

El sonido de la gruesa tela de sus cortinas recorriéndose lo puso en alerta, apenas un par de segundos antes de que los rayos de sol comenzaran a invadir las paredes de su habitación y todo lo que en ella se encontrara. Incluyendo, claro, su cara.

Timothy se llevó las sábanas al rostro, al tiempo que rodaba del lado contrario para escapar de la luz. Sin embargo, quienquiera que estuviese insistiendo en sacarlo del mundo de Morfeo, lo destapó con un ágil movimiento de muñeca, dejando su cuerpo al descubierto.

Timothy se encogió sobre su coclchón, colocándose en posición fetal al verse desprovisto de su capa de cobijas protectora y gruñó con exasperación. ¿Pero quién podía estar a esas horas molestando con sacarlo de la cama?

-¡Despiértate viejo!, tenemos cosas que hacer- la gruesa, aunque no menos molesta voz de Edrik apareció en escena y acto seguido, el troll de color morado comenzó a moverlo con insistencia con uno de sus pies.

Tim gruñó por lo bajo mientras se mecía hacia atrás y hacia adelante como si fuera un muñeco de trapo y al no poder soportarlo por un minuto más, se paró de la cama con sobrada parsimonia.

-¿Cosas que hacer?, ¿en sábado?- cuestionó el aludido a medio bostezar. Tan cansado se sentía que no reparó en el momento en que su voz no había salido de su boca como el rugido de una camioneta vieja al arrancar.

Una vez se puso de pie, con los ojos entrecerrados por el sueño y los pies flotando entre el subconsciente y la realidad, tampoco se percató de que su espalda había dejado de dolerle y no fué hasta que levantó su vista en dirección a Edrik y pudo enfocarlo correctamente que entendió que algo no cuadraba en medio de ese panorama, porque Edrik tendría que estar hablando con su abuelo en ese momento dadas las circunstancias y porque tampoco se había despertado en el viejo cuarto de Ramón como se suponía que tendría que haber sucedido.

Entonces, el pequeño troll abrió sus ojos desorbitado y llevó la vista a sus manos de forma automática. Ya no eran de color azul y tampoco estaban atestadas de arrugas, ni tenía tortícolis en los dedos. Simplemente, se trataba de sus diminutas manos grisáceas, demasiado delicadas como para ser las de un chico de su edad pero...eran sus manos.

No obstante, no podía terminar de creérselo, por lo que después de palpar su cara como un maniaco desesperado, salió hecho una bala hacia el baño para comprobar que se trataba de su bendita cara y de su bendito cuerpo a la vez.

Tardó al menos quince minutos en comprobar que todo había vuelto a la normalidad y al menos otros cinco en procesar que su amigo no había dejado de tocar la puerta del baño preocupado desde que éste se había encerrado en él.

-¡Timothy, vamos a llegar tarde por tu culpa hombre, abre la puerta!- insistía su compañero del otro lado.

El aludido acató la orden, aún cohibido por su nuevo descubrimiento y miró a Edrik con la excitación aún iluminando sus pupilas.

-¡Edrik, Edrik soy yo!- lo tomó por los brazos, sacudiéndolo de un lado para el otro con sobrada alegría.

Su amigo lo miró confundido y algo enojado claro está, pues Timothy no le estaba prestando atención en absoluto- ¿de qué demonios estás hablando?, claro que eres tú y por tí es que vamos a llegar tarde a la ceremonia del solsticio, así que te sugiero, metas tu trasero a la ducha y te pongas algo encima- espetó.

-La ceremonia del solsticio?- preguntó Tim igualmente confuso- ¿nosotros?...¿nosotros calificamos?

-Ahhh, ¿sí?- obvió el otro- por algo nos escogieron para la ignauguración genio, ahora métete a bañar que apestas- lo sermoneó Edrik antes de obligarlo a meterse a la ducha y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

El chico se quedó pasmado a la mitad de su baño, intentando procesar todo lo ocurrido. Edrik acababa de confirmarle que habían calificado para tocar en el solsticio, por lo que definitivamente, todo ese embrollo del cambio de cuerpo no había sido un sueño, aunque su cuerpo había vuelto a la normalidad y aún se encontraba en casa de sus abuelos...

Timothy resopló y sin más, se quitó la ropa y se metió a la ducha, aquello no tenía sentido en lo más mínimo.

Tardó al menos diez minutos más en vestirse y estar listo para salir de su habitación y enfrentarse a lo que el destino le deparara, o, en este caso, lo que el desastre que su abuelo había dejado tras de sí le deparara. Acababa de gritarle a toda la escuela que estaba enamorado de Lila por el micrófono del auditorio y le había echado la soga al cuello al retar a Arroyín y a su séquito de incompetentes en menos de un día. Al pequeño troll realmente le habría gustado esperar más antes de tener que dar cara a la muerte, pero al parecer, se iría a la tumba antes de tiempo.

Ramón se plantó frente a él a medio pasillo, mientras el chico se debatía entre organizar su funeral al pie del árbol o en el cementerio del pueblo berteno.

Tim al verlo, corrió a buscar una explicación medianamente lógica, como era natural, pero su abuelo se encontraba si acaso más perdido que él, en medio de tantos enredos.

-Lo siento muchacho, pero estoy tan desconcertado como tú, no tengo idea de qué es lo que está pasando, esperaba que tú tuvieras alguna respuesta- dijo Ramón con cierto tinte de preocupación en la voz.

Timothy suspiró, aquello no le daba buena espina en lo más mínimo. Sentía que algo se le escapaba, pero de todas formas no tuvo mucho tiempo de indagar en ello, pues Edrik no lo dejaba en paz.

La banda realizó un par de ensayos antes de presentarse y Tim no podía estar más nervioso. Su talento era tocar la guitarra, no cantar. Es decir, a veces coreaba las canciones en la ducha y aunque nadie nunca lo había escuchado cantar, él estaba seguro de que lo hacía mal. Su abuelo era otro caso, por su puesto, y sus amigos esperaban que él cantara. Dios, eso era una locura.

-Vamos hombre, ¿se puede saber qué te pasa?- dijo RJ tras la quinta vez que Timothy se había reusado a entonar la letra de la canción.

El chico suspiró exasperado- es mi voz, soy un asco- dijo sin más.

Sus amigos estallaron en carcajadas, como era de esperarse y el troll sólo pudo rodar los ojos con molestia.

-¡Buena esa!- exclamó Rindol al tiempo que se limpiaba una lágrima de la risa.

-¿Es en serio enano?- cuestionó Edrik con una sonrisa burlona que claro, no aparentaba resultar ofensiva- es decir, ¿viste el impacto que causaste en el teatro de la escuela ayer? No me vengas con que ahora tu voz apesta.

Tim frunció el seño en señal de desesperación e hizo ademán de querer responder pero alguien se le adelantó.

-Así es chico, no nos vengas ahora con eso- dijo Ramón, apareciéndose de repente por la puerta de la cochera de la casa de Tim, en donde usualmente se daban los ensayos.

El chico se volteó hacia su abuelo atónito, en tanto éste le hacía señas para que se acercara.

-Eh...regreso en un momento- se disculpó con sus amigos y acudió donde el anciano.

-¿De qué estás hablando abuelo?- preguntó Tim sin comprender nada- quien cantó ayer fuiste tú, no yo.

Ramón alzó una ceja divertido ante la actitud de su nieto- no empieces con eso mocoso, ayer yo no estaba usando mi cuerpo, y por lo tanto, tampoco estaba ocupando mi voz.

-Sí, pero lo que tú no entiendes es que...- Tim abrió los ojos desmesuradamente a la mitad de la oración, su abuelo tenía sobrada razón, ¿cómo rayos iba a cantar con su voz, si las cuerdas bucales pertenecían a otro cuerpo?- ¡espera!, entonces eso quiere decir que...pe-pero cómo, si yo nunca...mi voz no.

-Hijo- el anciano puso una mano sobre el hombro de su nieto en forma conciliadora- tu voz es incluso mejor que la mía, te he escuchado cantar en la ducha y entonas las melodías a la perfección, lo único que te falta es ponerte los pantalones y salir a cantar al escenario.

Timothy miró a su abuelo con impotencia, cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente para ganar algo de valor, luego volvió a abrirlos con la determinación asomándose por sus pupilas.

-Bien- cedió- lo intentaré, de todas formas, a estas alturas ya estoy más cerca de la tumba que del éxito- se encogió de hombros resignado- deséame suerte- se dirigió a su abuelo con una media sonrisa pintada en el rostro, y luego de eso procedió a ensayar con su banda tal y como se debía.

Dos horas antes de que el sol comenzara a meterse y el festival del solsticio diera inicio, la banda de Tim estuvo lista y plantada frente al árbol troll para ayudar con todos los detalles de la celebración y al mismo tiempo evitar cualquier contratiempo que pudiera presentarse. Junto con ellos se encontraban Lila y su amiga, un grupo de trolls que se había ganado el derecho de estar ahí tras interpretar a la perfección "Show me the meaning of being lonely" de los Backstreet boys a cuatro voces y el odioso grupo de Arroyín y sus subordinados.

Extrañamente no se presentó ningún tipo de problema durante la primer hora y media. Tanto los profesores del instituto como su padre, el padre de Lila y los encargados de las decoraciones del lugar se esforzaron únicamente en dejar todo presentable a tiempo.

RJ ayudaba al profesor de música a colgar algunas lámparas, en tanto Edrik, Rindol y Tim transportaban instrumentos de un lado para el otro y revisaban que el audio y la iluminación se encontraran en perfecto estado.

Los conflictos iniciaron hasta que el rey berteno, junto con su odioso hijo y el resto de su familia, se presentaron para la celebración, al igual que Ramón, Poppy y sus amigos (en éste caso todos los veteranos del árbol). Aunque, el hecho de que los bertenos hicieran acto de presencia no tuvo nada que ver. A excepción de los adolescentes, el resto de los habitantes de ambos pueblos en realidad se llevaban bastante bien; Poppy y Ramón corrieron a estrechar manos junto con el anciano de Gristel y con Bridget, pero claro que Derek, el príncipe berteno y Brutus, su primo, estaban muy léjos de hacer el mismo gesto con Timothy.

En lugar de eso, decidieron ignorarlo e ir directamente con su queridísimo dictador, quien al verlos sonrió con suficiencia y se dirigió hacia Lila, que en aquel momento ayudaba a su amiga a colgar linternas en la copa del árbol.

Tim no podía escuchar lo que decían, pero no por eso pudo pasar desapercibido el ceño fruncido de Lila al ver a Arroyín. No obstante, dejó su tarea a un lado y lo siguió junto con el par de patanes, bosque adentro.

Al chico aquello no le daba buena espina y picado por la curiosidad, decidió ir a ver de qué se trataba aquel asunto.

Tardó un poco en encontrarlos, entre tal cantidad de árboles terminó perdiéndose un poco, pero finalmente logró seguirles la pista. El chico se balanceaba entre las copas de los árboles con la agilidad de su cabellera y se escondía tras las ramas para evitar ser visto. Sonrió satisfecho por su proesa al encontrar a Arroyín y al resto en un claro cercano. Sin embargo, la sonrisa se le borró de la cara en cuanto se hubo acercado más y al ver la escena que tenía enfrente, no pudo contenerse por mucho más tiempo. Sin pensárselo dos veces, se arrojó sobre Arroyín con toda la intención de desfigurarle la cara a golpes.

La cosa había sucedido de la siguiente manera...

Arroyín había convencido a Lila de seguirlo al bosque, alegando que si ella escuchaba lo que tenía que decirle, él no volvería a molestarla. La chica lo miró ceñuda y desconfiada, pero terminó por acceder, si con ello lograba librarse de su molestia presencia, que cada vez conseguía hacerla sentir más incómoda.

Así pues, Arroyín, Derek, Brutus y Lila caminaron a través de los árboles hasta que el troll se hubo parado en el claro y luego de eso, procedió a hablar.

-Muy bien, creo que acabas de convertirte en la chica más suertuda de todo el árbol preciosa- dijo el troll con arrogancia, en tanto Lila se limitaba a enarcar una ceja confundida.

-¿Y la razón es?- inquirió la otra con cansancio.

-Me gusta tu coraje, eres la primera en negarte a hacer algo por mí, otras en tu lugar, se habrían peleado por hacer mi ensayo de Ética, pero tú no y eso es lo que me gusta de tí. Déjame decirte que no suelo hacer este tipo de cosas, pero por tí estoy haciendo una excepción, así que...- sin previo aviso, Arroyín puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la pequeña troll, en tanto juntaba sus labios con los de ella y la obligaba a besarlo.

Lila intentó empujarlo para librarse de él, pero el agarre del troll no cedía, y la chica comenzaba a llorar y a lanzar manotazos a diestra y siniestra en un intento desesperado por quitárselo de encima.

Timothy sintió como si lo hubieran rociado con aceite y luego le hubiesen prendido fuego encima. Sus puños se crisparon hasta que sus nudillos perdieron el color y en un arranque de furia, se lanzó contra Arroyín desde la copa del árbol, al tiempo que tomaba la camisa del sujeto, lo obligaba a separarse de Lila y de un puñetazo, lo tiraba al piso.

-Vuelve a tocarle un pelo y te juro que te desfiguro la cara a golpes- masculló Timothy con la sangre hirviéndole por todo el torrente sanguíneo.

Arroyín se tocó la mejilla izquierda, justo donde el puño de Tim había impactado contra su piel, desconcertado. Timothy era capaz de hacer muchas cosas, pero jamás llegó a pensar que un día lo derribaría de un golpe. Aún así, después de su letargo inicial, el chico sonrió en dirección al príncipe del árbol con arrogancia.

-Jamás debiste haber hecho algo tan estúpido- dijo con diversión, al tiempo que llevaba su mirada hacia los bertenos que permanecían boquiabiertos detrás de él- Brutus, Derek- chasqueó los dedos- acaben con él.

El par de bertenos se acercó a Timothy con toda la intención de cumplir las órdenes de su jefe y aunque el pequeño troll temblaba de miedo por dentro, se mantuvo firme. Ya no podía dar marcha atrás de cualquier manera y además, tenía que proteger a Lila a como diera lugar.

El troll miró por todas direcciones, en busca de una posible salida. Justo detrás de las cabezas de ambos bertenos se hayaban algunas ramas salidas del follaje de los árboles. El terreno era pedregoso, por lo que había muchas piedras alrededor y esos dos lo que tenían de altura lo tenían de torpeza, por lo que no le costó mucho trabajo idear un plan.

-Sigo sin entender cómo es que dejan que Arroyín los trate como sus esclavos- dijo Tim cruzándose de brazos.

Brutus y Derek lo miraron confundidos.

-¿De qué hablas?, no somos sus esclavos- dijo Brutus contrariado.

-Somos sus amigos- secundó Derek de igual forma.

-¿Son sus amigos?- Tim alzó una ceja duditativo- hasta dónde yo sé, los amigos te dan apoyo y buscan hacer cosas buenas por ti porque tú les importas. No te obligan a hacer el trabajo sucio por ellos, ni te hacen cumplir órdenes.

Brutus y Derek compartieron una mirada cargada de completa incomprensión. Comenzaban a dudar de la lealtad de Arroyín hacia ellos.

Timothy, mientras tanto, aprovechó la oportunidad que tenía en frente para tomar a Lila de la mano, subir a la copa de un árbol con ayuda de su cabellera, doblar una de las ramas más cercanas a la cara de ambos bertenos valiéndose nuevamente de su cabello y soltarla sobre sus narices.

El dúo dió trompicones hacia atrás en un acto reflejo y tras dar un paso en falso, se tropezaron con algunas piedras que tenían detrás al tiempo que caían al piso de espaldas.

Tim sonrió con orgullo al verse librado por fin de ese par de idiotas que solamente habían sabido hacerle la vida imposible, pero de repente, un horrendo dolor en la base de la naríz lo hizo retroceder de dolor y por un momento, no pudo ver más allá de puntitos negros y luces blancas tras el tremendo puñetazo que Arroyín le acababa de propinar en la cara. De milagro no se cayó del árbol, al estar sobre una de las ramas más gruesas.

El chico tardó algunos minutos para recomponerse y cuando finalmente fué capaz de enfocar el panorama que tenía en frente, Arroyín se lanzó nuevamente hacia él con toda la intención de hacerlo pagar por todo el numerito anterior y Timothy, no pudiendo defenderse debido al estado de vulnerabilidad en el que se hallaba, se vió obligado a soportar un par de patadas en el estómago por parte de su enemigo hasta que los golpes se detuvieron de la nada.

Tim se incorporó lentamente debido al dolor que los golpes le habían causado y llevó su vista hacia el troll de color violeta, que en aquel momento estaba siendo atacado por la pequeña Lila de la peor forma posible.

-¡Ésto es por el beso!- gritó al tiempo que le daba un puñetazo en la nariz.

-¡Ésto es por Timothy!- dijo en tanto le propinaba un buen rodillazo en el estómago y el troll violeta se encogía del dolor.

-¡Y ésto...es por mi!- finalizó atestándole otro en donde más le dolía.

Arroyín, no tuvo de otra más que caer inconsciente de la rama, con toda la intención de matarse en cuanto llegara al suelo, pero Timothy se lanzó al vacío utilizando su cabellera como sostén y logró atraparlo antes de que eso sucediera, para después colocarlo gentilmente al pie del árbol.

Puede que el chico no soportara a aquel troll cuya única diversión era hacerle la vida de cuadritos, pero él no era un asesino y además, se trataba del hermano de su mejor amigo para variar.

Pero los problemas no habían terminado aún, pues el par de bertenos ya habían recuperado la consciencia y se dirigían hacia Tim con toda la intención de desquitarse. El chico se encogió y comenzó a retroceder hasta que su espalda chocó contra el tronco del árbol. Parecía no haber escapatoria, más sus amigos aparecieron como por arte de magia desde la copa del mismo.

En menos de un segundo, RJ y Rindol ya le habían hechado tierra en los ojos a Derek y a Brutus, cégandolos momentáneamente, en tanto Edrik tomaba una liana del piso y la colocaba justo detrás de ellos para hacerlos perder el equilibrio y hacerlos caer nuevamente.

Los bertenos tardaron un par de segundos en recuperarse y cuando lo hicieron, lo primero que alcanzaron a ver fué la cara de Tim a escasos metros de las suyas.

-Boo- dijo el chico en tono de burla y ambos bertenos, abrieron los ojos desorbitados y escaparon del lugar en cuestión para evitar otra paliza.

Edrik entonces, colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su mejor amigo y dijo-te dije que estaría aquí para patearle el trasero a mi hermanito cuando lo necesitaras.

Tim sonrió-gracias- luego volteó en dirección a RJ y Rindol que en aquel momento se ocupaban en ayudar a Lila a bajar del árbol- gracias a todos chicos, les debo una.

-En fin, tengo que ir a levantar al torpe del piso- Edrik suspiró con cansancio- por cierto, creo que Lila tiene algo que decirte, nosotros nos haremos cargo del resto- añadió dirigiéndose a Tim bajando la voz para que sólo él pudiera escucharlo. Luego de eso, los dejaron solos.

Lila se acercó a Tim sin titubear y con una gran sonrisa en la boca. El chico tragó saliva en medio de los nervios que esa situación le generaba.

-Muchas gracias por lo de antes- dijo Lila con cierto deje de nerviosismo.

-N-no hay de qué- respondió el otro- lamento no haber llegado antes.

-Bueno, no es exactamente el tipo de primer beso que me hubiera gustado tener- admitió un tanto cabizbaja- pero bueno...supongo que, en parte es mi culpa.

-¿Eh?, ¿a qué te refieres?- preguntó Tim confundido.

-A que debí decirle al chico que me gusta antes, de esa forma mi primer beso habría sido distinto- suspiró con desgano.

Tim sintió una punzada en el estómago al escucharla, al parecer él también debió haberle dicho que la quería antes también.

-En ese caso, deberías decírselo antes de que pase cualquier otra cosa- dijo Tim tomando valor de sabrá Dios dónde para decírselo.

-¿Tú crees?- Lila preguntó insegura.

El chico asintió.

-Bien, entonces...- Lila se armó de valor para acercarse al troll, poner ambas manos sobre sus mejillas y plantarle un beso la boca.

La cara de Timothy se puso más roja que un tomate, sus labios temblaban, se mantenían estáticos pero no se apartaban. Está de más decir que el chico no había besado a nadie en toda su vida y que en ese momento no sabía qué demonios hacer. Sentía que su cuerpo entero estaba derritiéndose, la euforía reptaba por su garganta y su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora.

Y así, antes de que pudiera pensar en cualquier otra cosa, Lila se apartó.

Él la miró embobado por un espacio mayor de cinco minutos, que a él bien pudieron antojársele horas, sin saber cómo procesar todo aquello.

-Creo que...eso lo resume todo- río la chica apenada- al menos yo sí fuí la primera en darle el primer beso a la persona que me gusta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola a todo el mundo ^^

Disculpen la demora, sé que no hay excusas ésta vez, pero de todas formas voy a decirles qué ocurre...

La verdad es...que tengo un bloqueo de escritora actualmente, no sé porqué siempre me pasa lo mugres mismo. Llego a un punto de la historia en donde simplemente ya me aburrí, mi cerebro se seca y simplemente no puedo seguir escribiendo.

¿A alguno de ustedes le ha pasado lo mismo? vamos, no puedo ser la única, es horrible, odio que me pase ésto porque nunca puedo terminar las obras que empiezo.

En fin, no por eso quiero que piensen que no voy a terminar éste fic, no los voy a abandonar, voy a paso lento pero seguro, me ha costado un buen poder sacar el capítulo adelante, ya sé que hay muchas cosas que no terminé de explicar, por ejemplo, el porqué éstos dos cambiaron de cuerpo y cómo terminó la cosa con Arroyín. Haré un pequeño extra para tocar los puntos faltantes no se apuren.

De nuevo una disculpa grandísima, sé que me tardo mucho en escribir.


End file.
